


破土/下

by NuklFest



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuklFest/pseuds/NuklFest
Relationships: 史莉, 葛乌, 蓝平, 诺妮, 银菊
Kudos: 5





	1. 环

虎彻勇音走出更衣室，将搭在手臂上的制服挡在身前，在确定走廊里没有其他人后，她快步朝护士站走去。膝盖传来冷飕飕的感觉令她不太习惯，她低下头，看着停留在自己膝盖上方的碎花裙摆。  
果然还是算了吧……她默默地想到。  
虽然妹妹清音特意为她挑选了将这条裙子作为礼物，并再三鼓励她应当挑战全新的自我，但一下子就要跨越那道鸿沟尝试这条过于夸张华丽的裙子对自己而言果然还是难度太高了一点。  
虎彻勇音不喜欢自己的身材。  
尽管高挑的个头时常令身边矮小的女性朋友羡慕不已，但那在男性群体当中都过于惹眼的身高对她而言始终是一个困扰。如果自己能够选择，那么她情愿与那些娇小可爱的女孩交换身材，以换取穿上可爱的衣裙也丝毫不显违和的自由。  
虽然答应了妹妹要在下班后换上这条裙子和她一起逛街，但自己似乎依然没有足够的勇气。在她犹豫着是否要返回更衣室换上自己的长裤时，前方经过的身影让她停了下来。金发男人从她面前的走廊快速走过，他的脚步十分匆忙，因此没有注意到站在走廊这端的她。男人的身影很快消失在了尽头的拐角处，虎彻勇音长长地舒了一口气。  
平子真子是在两个月前入院的。  
在他住院的一个月的时间里，始终由她来负责他肩头伤口的清理和换药。起初她是有些担忧的，男人的身份十分特殊，再加上周围五花八门的流言蜚语，让男人在她心目中的形象逐渐变得妖魔化。她战战兢兢地推开了他的房门，迎接她的却是出乎意料的温和笑容。在此后实际接触的过程中，她也慢慢意识到那些传言是多么荒谬。尽管时常语出惊人，但却丝毫不会使人感到不快。与其说是轻浮，莫不如说是擅长用轻松的笑话来调节紧张的气氛。一来二去不善言辞的她竟也逐渐与男人熟络起来。经过几周伤口基本愈合后他便办理了出院手续，但在那以后他仍然会定期在医院现身。  
虎彻勇音记得男人入院最初的那几天，在她执夜班的一个晚上，男人的房间里突然传来了撕心般的叫喊声，即使隔着紧闭的门和长长的走廊，那声音中的悲恸也让人听得一清二楚。她感到十分惊恐，以为发生了什么可怕的意外。然而当她慌张地赶到男人的房间时，却发现只有他独自一人失神地坐在床上。冷汗浸湿了他的衣襟，他的脸色煞白，但在看到她失措的样子以后，他竟然扯出了笑容，并带着歉意解释说什么事也没有发生，仅仅是做了一个糟糕的梦。  
在那之后，同样的事再也没有发生过。深夜里的叫喊声消失了，但取而代之的是男人脸上日渐加深的黑眼圈。  
虎彻勇音抬起头，墙上时钟的数字让她明白了他如此匆忙的原因。

平子真子将药瓶的盖子合上，脸上不由得显露出淡淡的失望。  
“有什么不满吗？”  
听到宽大的办公桌另一侧传来的发问，平子连忙抬起头。  
“不，怎么会。”他紧张地露出一个略显勉强的笑容，“只是本来还期待能比这个稍微多一点的。”  
“医院里有严格的规定。”卯之花烈坐在办公桌后面的扶手椅里，直视着平子的眼睛义正言辞地说道。“更何况，你的问题并非依赖药物就可以解决的。”说出后半句时，她的语气却稍微缓和了一点。  
“是，我明白的。”平子垂下眼睛，默默将药瓶收进手提包中。  
“你还是每天晚上都会做梦吗？”  
“偶尔。”  
虽然平子的回答模棱两可，但卯之花没有再继续追问。她在面前的纸上填了几笔，随后再次不动声色地看向坐在面前的金发男人。即使没有体检报告给出的数字，他体重的减轻也是显而易见的。尽管住院时在她的监督下他还能勉强依照食谱定时摄入充足的营养，但在他办理出院手续后，每日三餐便无法再得到保证，加上严重的睡眠问题，短短几周，他便以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。因此在面对平子的恳求时，她终于还是同原则妥协，暗中为他提供了助眠的药物，尽管那多少有悖于她作为医生的立场，不过——  
卯之花缓缓地舒了一口气。  
“不管怎么说，这也是最后一次了。”  
平子抬起头，正迎上卯之花尖锐的视线。他愣了一下，随即露出了服输的笑容。  
“不愧是卯之花院长。”  
他不无钦佩地说着，随即从宽大的扶手椅里站起来，对坐在办公桌后的女性微微欠身。  
“这段时间，多谢您的照顾了。”  
在卯之花沉默的注视下，他转身走出了房间。  
在平子离开后，卯之花转过头去，从院长室的落地窗能够看到疗养院中央的花园。在傍晚金色阳光的沐浴下，修剪妥帖的枝杈泛着新绿，在略带暖意的风中安然摇摆。造型别致的花床中已然浮起一层新芽，嵌在叶间的花苞静静鼓动着，仿佛在下一秒便即将绽放开来。

经过护士站时，平子停了下来。  
虎彻勇音正站在穿衣镜前转动着身子，仔细端详着自己身上及膝的碎花连衣裙，她太过投入，因此没有立即意识到有人站在门口。当她再次转动身体时，才猛然间注意到站在门口的平子，羞怯的红晕瞬间浮上脸颊，她慌张地弯下膝盖，下意识地将手挡在膝前。  
“平……平子先生？！”因为过于吃惊，她的声音有些尖锐。  
“哟，勇音~”男人若无其事地扬起手跟她打招呼。  
“太过分了！一声不响地出现在这里！”她恼火地抱怨道。  
“抱歉抱歉——”男人笑着安抚道。“有约会吗？”  
“……只是和妹妹出去罢了。”她低声回答。  
稍微平静下来后，她突然感到有些疑惑，要前往出口的话，他并不需要经过这里。  
“是这样啊，那么，玩得开心哦~”平子笑着说道，紧接着停顿了一下，换上了另一种笑容。  
“再见。”他说。  
虎彻勇音愣住了，在她的印象里，男人是第一次如此郑重地说出这两个字。一种奇怪的预感突然涌现上来，她觉得自己应该说些什么，男人却转身迈开了脚步，她有些急切地跟上去。  
“平子先生——”  
“对了，”听到呼喊声，金发男人停下脚步，转过身来。“还有件事。”  
虎彻勇音疑惑地看着他。男人背对着位于尽头的窗户，逆着光站在走廊里，她看不清他的表情。  
“这条裙子，很适合你哦。”  
说完这句话，他再次转过身去，头也不回地摆了摆手。  
目送着平子离开后，虎彻勇音慢慢回到了办公室里，她站在镜子前，将手臂自然地垂在身体两侧，看着镜中的自己，嘴角不自觉地浮起了笑容。

&

平子在暮色中推开了酒吧的门，悠扬的爵士乐声飘进他的耳朵，他长长地舒了一口气。六车拳西已经坐在吧台边熟悉的位置冲他挥手示意，他于是扬起手，朝吧台走了过去，在拳西身边的位置坐了下来。  
“老样子，两杯。”  
听到这句话，吧台后的酒保微微颔首，朝远离他们的另一角走去，在幽暗的灯光下开始默默调制饮料。  
“事情都办完了吗？”拳西问道。  
“啊，”平子伸手轻轻松了松环在颈间的领带，“白呢？在家吗？”  
“怎么可能。她和莉莎一起拉着日世里去逛街了。”拳西不太耐烦地说道，“那家伙……临走还不忘敲诈我一笔。”  
尽管语气似乎相当不满，但平子却莫名从中听出一丝甜蜜，或许连拳西本人都没有意识到，能够这样抱怨本身便是一种奢侈的幸福。平子迟疑一下，没有继续思考下去。酒保这时恰到好处地将两杯饮料放在他们面前的杯垫上。平子拿起杯子，沉默地喝了一口。熟悉的味道让他产生一种奇怪的错觉，几年前，他和拳西也时常像这样聚在这间酒吧里消磨时光，兜兜转转一圈，眼下竟又回到了这里。然而尽管眼前的人没变，音乐没变，酒的味道也没变，但有什么东西还是变了。  
意识到这样想下去也不是办法，平子打断了自己的思路，他放下杯子，随意找了一个话题。  
“说起来，罗兹怎么样了？最近一段时间都没怎么见到他。”  
“他好像很中意新派到手下那个年轻小子，名字叫什么来着——”  
“吉良。”  
“没错。”拳西打了一个响指，“说实话，我还是第一次见到罗兹那么开心的样子……”  
“那家伙……是不是对自己的下属有点感兴趣过头了啊……”平子无奈地吐槽道，头脑中浮现起罗兹罕见的笑脸。  
“那个叫吉良的小子还真是不容易啊，各种意义上……”  
两人无言地再次端起酒杯，默默地喝了一口。  
“修兵呢？适应得怎么样了？”  
“那小子我倒是不担心，”拳西说道，语气里带着些许的自豪，“他可是很顽强的。”  
继续不咸不淡地聊完罗武和钵玄的近况，两人的对话就此戛然而止。尽管若无其事地谈论着熟人的话题来试图避开最关键的问题，但最终谈话还是无可避免地回到了原点。  
“你果然还是决定要去吗？”拳西终于开口了。  
“嗯。”平子简短地回答道，似乎不想过多地解释。  
“如果有我能帮上忙的地方，尽管开口啊。”  
“我知道。”平子说道，“没事的。”  
这对话有些似曾相识，拳西沉默地打量着平子，几个月前已经长过肩头的金发再次恢复到了齐耳的长度，他看向平子握着玻璃杯的手，他的手指光秃秃的，去医院探望时看到的那枚戒指已经消失不见。他的手指轻轻地在杯子上起落着，拳西知道自己已经不必再多说什么。  
“是吗。”他只是淡淡地说了一句，端起了酒杯。

两人一前一后走出酒吧时，夜晚的风依然带着白昼未能散去的温度，短暂的雨季结束后，塞灵即将迎来炎热而漫长的夏季。  
拳西拉开停在街边的出租车。  
“要载你回去吗？”  
“不，不必了。”平子看向街道对面，成排的路灯在夜幕下闪烁着令人安心的橘黄色灯光。“天气不错，正好想要散散步。”  
“我知道了。”说着，拳西坐进车里，关上门，摇下车窗。  
“你多保重，真子。”他认真地看着平子嘱托道。  
“啊，我知道的。”平子扬了扬手作为回应。“替我向白问好。”  
平子在街道上默默伫立了一会儿，看着拳西乘的出租车消失在了拐角，将插在口袋里的手拿了出来。  
他穿过马路。在路灯下，一辆黑色轿车安静地停在路边，平子走过去，拉开了副驾驶的门。  
“盯梢的话，水平还有待提高啊。”平子关上车门，转头看向驾驶席，说出了男人的名字，“喜助。”  
听到平子打趣的话，浦原露出了无奈的笑容。  
“还是老样子呢，平子先生。”  
平子笑着扯过安全带。浦原垂下眼睛，转动了车钥匙。  
车子不急不缓地行驶在塞灵的道路上，平子摇下车窗，看着街上熙熙攘攘的人群。眼前繁华热闹的景象似乎才是一座正常的城市应有的模样，但不知为何，他竟然觉得这景象有几分陌生。浦原打开广播，夜间的音乐频道播送着一首又一首平淡无奇的流行歌曲，浦原没有主动开口，平子也没有刻意地去寻找话题。他们已经有相当一段时间没有交谈过，事实上在返回首都后他们甚至没有过多的机会碰面，仅仅在几场会议上短暂地遇到过对方，却也没有时间去像样地交谈。但某种意义上，平子甚至感到有些庆幸，他始终没能想好该以怎样的态度去面对浦原，又该以怎样的语气说起发生的一切。他相信，浦原也是同样的想法。也正因如此，这两个多月的时间里他们才会有意无意地避免与对方单独碰面，除了针对他们的严格管控外，还有这一层更重要的原因。  
但在这个晚上，他们的想法却再一次不谋而合。因此浦原才会找上他，以这样的方式见面。  
但直到车子驶入平子居住的街区，他们却谁都没有主动开口。  
浦原将车停在平子的公寓前，熄火。平子解下安全带。  
“不上来坐坐吗？”  
“不了，”浦原婉拒道，“还有工作没有处理完。”  
“是吗，还真是不容易啊。”平子淡淡地说道。  
沉默灌注进车厢，平子突然意识到自己的话或许会被浦原误解为挖苦，尽管那并非他的本意。路边的猫儿灵巧地登上墙沿，发出温软的叫声。  
浦原终于下定决心般开口了。  
“真的非常抱歉，平子先生。”  
看着浦原郑重其事地对自己低下头来，平子愣住了，僵持了几秒，他终于发出一声长叹。  
“道什么歉啊，呆子。”  
浦原迟疑地抬起头来，看到平子正一脸为难地抬手抓着自己脑后的头发，视线移向了旁边。  
浦原露出了一丝苦笑。  
“平子先生，一定很怨恨我吧。”他幽幽地说道，“本来有许多机会可以把真相告诉你的。明明是那样重要的事情——”  
“因为重要所以才说不出口不是吗。”  
浦原一愣，平子径直地看进他的眼睛，视线竟难得的认真。  
“话虽然如此，不过——”  
“够了，喜助。”平子用坚决的语气打断了他。“你什么都没做错。”  
将这句话说出口的同时，平子突然感到一阵轻松。直到刚刚他都没能想好应当以怎样的态度去面对浦原，他也曾摇摆不定过，反复去设想，假如浦原曾对他透露过哪怕一星半点，这既成的事实是否就能有所不同。但在这个晚上，当浦原郑重其事地对他说出抱歉二字时，他突然意识到，浦原并没有做错任何事。至于所谓的原谅更是无从说起，对于明知将酿成苦果却无动于衷的他而言，从一开始便不曾具备原谅他人的资格。  
平子伸手拉开车门，浦原依然怔怔地望着他。  
“谢啦，载我回家。”平子从外侧合上车门。“替我向夜一问好，之前给你们添麻烦了。”  
“平子先生太客气了，”浦原回过神来，低声说道。“我会的。”  
在浦原发动汽车前，平子却突然伸手抓住了摇下玻璃的窗框。  
“还有件事。”  
浦原一愣，平子严肃的表情令他有些诧异，在他开始感到紧张时，平子的脸上突然绽开了笑容。  
“不是说过很多次了吗，叫我真子就可以了。”  
说完这句话，平子松开手，转身朝自己的公寓走去。  
注视着平子的身影消失在了公寓门口，浦原低下头去，带着不易察觉的笑容，默默转动了车钥匙。  
他没有立即回家，而是朝着位于塞灵开发区地带的研究基地驶去。他驾驶着车子穿过肃静宽阔的园区，在一栋没有任何机构名称的建筑前停了下来。从外面看去没有任何灯光。他走进安静的大楼，乘上电梯，当他打开自己办公室的门时，屋子里也是漆黑一片。  
但有人在。  
浦原走了进去。  
“我回来了。”他淡淡地说着，按下了开关。“日世里小姐。”  
在打开灯的一刹那，猿柿日世里的脸上出现了有些窘迫的表情。浦原看了一眼坐在茶几边的她，随手将外套脱下搭在了沙发的靠背上。  
“玩得怎么样？”他随口问道，朝位于房间中央的一整排计算机走去。  
“没怎么样。”日世里咕哝着答道，似乎有些心不在焉。看起来并不像是刚刚和友人度过一段愉快时光的样子。  
浦原在电脑前坐下，打开显示器，将一长串密码敲进了键盘。  
日世里依然一言不发地坐在沙发上，浦原停下手，转头望向她。  
日世里皱着眉，一副欲言又止的样子。  
浦原沉默地注视着她，几秒种后，他的脸上突然浮起笑容 。  
“别担心，日世里小姐，”他轻声说道，“平子先生会没事的。”  
浦原的话音未落，日世里已经涨红了脸。  
“谁问你那种事了？！秃子！”  
说着她从沙发上站起来，恼火地冲到了电脑前，固执地别过头去不再看他。  
尽管嘴上不满，但行动却轻快了不少。看着日世里投入到工作中的样子，浦原不由得松了一口气。尽管平子不惜煞费苦心地拜托矢胴丸莉莎稳住日世里，并刻意隐瞒了自己的计划，但事实上日世里也早已料到平子会做出的选择。即使没有矢胴丸莉莎在，她也不会试图去阻碍他的行动。  
从这点看来还真是多次一举了呢，平子先生。浦原想到。

&

平子真子站在穿衣镜前，借着玄关昏暗的灯光，端详着镜中的自己。  
他抬起手，指尖触碰到自己齐耳的短发。  
假若不加控制，汹涌的记忆便会擅自席卷而来。那些记忆会制造可憎的梦境，让他无法安然入睡，但在这个晚上，他不打算克制，而是站在旁观者的角度，任凭记忆中的画面穿过脑海。  
他看到男人凑近他的耳边，喃喃地央求他将头发留长。  
他看到自己和男人比肩坐在黑暗中，虚假星光在上方盘旋。  
他看到男人将指环套在他的手上。  
他看到男人郑重地对他伸出手来。  
他看到自己将颤抖的枪口对准他。  
他看到将那枚指环摘下后自己光秃秃的手指。  
他看到自己手持剪刀，金色的碎发一点点掉落在地上时，他知道自己的身体里有什么东西也在安静地瓦解。

平子打开手掌。那枚金属圆环此刻就躺在他的手心。  
他曾经努力地去回忆，试图看清，究竟是从哪一刻起出现了差错，让一切偏离了正确的轨道。事到如今，他终于承认，所谓的正确仅存于他的臆想之中。他已经知晓了开端，那么，要让它结束，便必须返回一切开始的地方。  
迟疑了几秒，他重新将那枚圆环套在了自己的无名指上。  
他需要亲自站在蓝染的面前，将亏欠彼此的一并清算，为过去做出了断。如果必要的话——  
杀了他。  
平子看着镜中自己的眼睛，平静地想到。

&

矢胴丸莉莎听着走廊上的脚步声越来越近，最终停在了自己的门口。沉默持续了几秒，却迟迟没有响起敲门声。她突然感到一阵焦躁，索性将手机扔在床上，起身走到门前，恼火地拉开了门。粗暴的动作让悬挂在门上的木板晃动了几下，发出轻微的撞击声。  
“干什么？”她没好气地问道。  
京乐春水站在门前，一副措手不及的样子。  
“不……”他堆起笑容，犹豫地说道。“没什么。”  
“那我关门了。”说着，矢胴丸莉莎便真的作势要关门，京乐连忙慌张地探出手挡在门前。  
“等等！小莉莎！”  
“所以说，干什么？”她感觉到自己在逐渐丧失耐心。不单单是这个晚上，这几个月间他们为数不多的几次交流总是以兜圈子的方式开场，她知道京乐对她心怀愧疚，而她某种意义上也在利用他的愧疚，尽管在心底她也清楚，京乐并没有做错什么。  
“平子君，已经离开了吗？”似乎意识到再这样下去只是徒劳，京乐终于切入了正题。  
矢胴丸莉莎眯起眼睛，透过镜片将冰冷的视线投射向他。  
“是啊。”她果断地答道。生硬的语气甚至带着挑衅的意味。她发现自己在试图激怒京乐，在上层的管制下，所有涉事人员都不可以擅自离开首都。但经过一番波折，眼下平子已经顺利离开了塞灵可及的范围，她已经无所顾忌。将这违背规定的举动通告给京乐甚至带着报复的意味。她指望着京乐说些什么，什么都好，只要不再是不温不火的关心和轻描淡写的敷衍。  
哪怕大吵一架，也比这尴尬的僵持要好上百倍。  
但京乐并没有像她预想的那样发怒，或摆出一副说教的样子。  
他安静地看了她一会儿，突然露出了如释重负般的笑容。  
“太好了。”他喃喃地说道。  
还没等矢胴丸莉莎开口，京乐便道了声晚安，转身走开了。  
矢胴丸莉莎诧异地站在门口，看着京乐披着粉红色羽织的背影摇摇晃晃地走远，她突然感到有些难过。  
她发现，京乐的背影不再像记忆中那样高大。  
她看向挂在门上的木板，上面用稚嫩的笔迹歪歪扭扭地写着“禁止入内”几个字。那是幼时的她在京乐家住下不久的事，京乐虽然记得敲门，却时常在她回应之前便推开门进入房间。青春期刚刚萌生的敏感和激烈让她愤怒地制作了这么一块牌子挂在了自己的门上，并与京乐约定不可以擅自进入自己的房间。眼下回想起那时的心情，她也觉察到几分幼稚。然而在她奔波多年再次回到这间房子住下时，京乐竟依然固执地遵守着他们之间的约定。  
矢胴丸莉莎抬起手，默默地将那块木板摘了下来。

&

伴随着一阵剧烈的晃动，车子毫无预兆地停了下来，车厢里的人们发出如梦初醒般的喧闹声，纷纷站起身来。平子看向窗外，四周一片漆黑，但车门已经打开，他只好犹豫地提起行李，跟随着拥挤的人群走下了车。  
还没等他在地面上站稳，刚刚乘坐的那辆巴士便迅速地消失在夜色中。在车轮卷起的尘土散去后，平子放下了掩面的手，皱起眉打量四周，目之所及是杂草丛生的荒野，城市的繁华早已被远远地抛在身后。身边的偷渡者们用各式各样的陌生语调交谈着，声音里带着轻松与解放，在这里已经没有人会去深究他们的身份。  
他叹了口气，跟随着浩浩荡荡的人群拨开杂草，踏着脚下湿软的泥土朝前走去。不知走了多久，他们终于在一个破旧的码头边停了下来。旅人们将行李放在石头上，纷纷扬首期待地望向同一个方向。  
当微弱的光亮出现在河流尽头时，他们发出了快乐的欢呼声。  
平子站在末尾，他抬起头，天空依然没有亮起的迹象，有鸟在空中盘旋发出古怪的啼声，但除了他之外似乎没有人注意到。他抬起手，再次看了一眼套在手指上的圆环后，他将头顶的鸭舌帽压低，沉默地踏上了甲板。  
河水轻轻地拍打在岸边，在马达隆隆的轰鸣声中，船只缓缓地划破了平静的水面，载着人们朝一切开始的方向驶去。


	2. 眼

橙黄的果实，饱满，甜蜜，汁液充盈。  
在阳光下晾晒风干，充满太阳的味道。  
吉良井鹤猛地打了个寒战，他回过神来，脊背上的凉意来自身后泛着莹莹光线的冷藏柜。他低下头，手中印着浮夸广告词的漆光包装袋在的白炽灯照射下散发出银光，失去水分的橙黄色果实表面覆着一层雪白的糖霜，在真空袋里挤在一起。吉良抬起头，眼前的景象同刚才别无二致，人们三两成群，悠闲地推着购物车在货架前选购商品，他们轻松地同彼此交谈，脸上带着愉悦的笑容。他迟疑了一下，重新将那袋柿饼放回到货架上，推动装着食品的购物车朝出口走去。  
当他提着塑料袋从购物中心里走出来时天依然很亮，他看了一眼手表，刚刚过了下午三点。尽管时间还有点早，但他还是决定现在出发。他乘上通往近郊的电车，周六的下午乘坐电车的乘客较平日里有增无减，他选择了靠近尾部的车厢，抱着塑料袋安静地在角落的位置坐下，车厢里的年轻女孩用兴奋的语气谈论着他不了解的话题，他感到微微有些头晕，不清楚应当将这归结于电车的摇晃还是女孩们身上微妙的香水味儿。  
随着电车逐渐朝城郊驶去，车上的乘客也逐渐少了起来，当电车缓缓停稳报出终点站的名字时，整个车厢里只剩下他一人。他站起身，感到头依然有些昏沉，迈下站台时，温暖的风带着泥土的腥气吹在他的脸上，头顶的太阳依旧没有落下的迹象，他走出车站，宽敞的大路两旁种植着高大的阔叶树木，四周无人。他沿着街道慢慢朝前走去，当一幢幢别墅出现在视野当中时，他突然感到有点恍惚，似乎就在不久之前，他曾到过相似的地方，那时的他坐在方向盘的后面，在他旁边的位置，有一个人坐在那里，那个人眯起眼睛，不时用略显轻佻的声音叫出他的名字——  
吉良摇了摇头，将记忆从头脑中驱散。  
他站在别墅区门口的保安亭前，坐在里面的男人从桌面抬起眼睛，用警惕的视线打量了他几眼，确认了他的身份后，男人按下按钮，铁门在他面前缓缓打开。吉良无言地点头示意，沿着小径朝住宅区深处走去。道路两侧的花丛里传出此起彼伏的虫鸣声，之前的那股泥土气息变得更加浓郁，吉良对这味道谈不上喜欢。园区里十分安静，看不见人影，但吉良依然紧绷着神经，无处可寻的视线如凝结在颈后的冷汗一般，让他感到浑身不自在。他知道自己眼下的一举一动都在电子眼的录摄下展现得一清二楚，他慢慢地朝前走着，似乎连四肢的摆动都变得刻意起来。提在手里的塑料袋发出哗啦哗啦的声响，在他看到坐在花园中央长椅上的女孩时，声音戛然而止。  
女孩背对着他，过肩的黑色长发披散在背上，她身着宽大的白色长裙，双手落在膝头，安静地坐在那儿，在宽敞的花园中央，她的身影显得十分单薄。  
吉良迟疑了一下，朝长椅的方向走去。  
“雏森。”他试探地叫出女孩的名字。  
听到声音，女孩朝他的方向缓缓转过头来，她面无表情，似乎过了几秒才认出他的身份，淡淡的笑容逐渐浮现在她脸上，却莫名有些苍白。  
“吉良君……”雏森桃开口，轻轻地叫出他的名字，“你来了。”  
“嗯……好久不见了，雏森。”  
雏森微微歪了一下头，显得有些困惑，似乎在回想距离上一次相见究竟隔了多久。对于眼下被禁足的她而言，时间的概念似乎已经并不那么重要。看着雏森的样子，吉良感到胸口有些钝痛，仿佛有一块沉甸甸的巨石压在那里。有那么一瞬间他想要放声大喊，但想到自己的处境，他还是克制了这种想法。  
他默默地在雏森身边坐下。  
“我买了些你喜欢吃的东西，”他说着，在她面前将塑料袋敞开。“不麻烦的话可以让她们做给你吃。”  
“谢谢。”雏森轻声道谢，随即微微扬起头看向旁边别墅的窗子，吉良顺着她的视线看去，在日光的照射下吉良看不清房间里面的样子，但他知道此时或许不止一双眼睛在那窗户后面监视着他们。  
他不明白，事情为什么会变成这样。  
在那个混乱的晚上，他载着雏森同桧佐木汇合，情况尚不明了，但他们却接到来自首都的紧急命令，要求他们立刻前往塞灵，同时，他们还被告知了令人难以置信的事实。  
蓝染叛变了。  
抵达塞灵后，他们先是接受了严格的审讯，在确定他们并未参与蓝染的行动后，上层便召集了一场会议，对发生在他们身上的事情进行了模棱两可的解说，那含糊的说辞自然没能使任何人信服，然而微不足道的身份不允许他们提出任何质疑。在那之后他和桧佐木便分别被派到了新的上司手下去承担一些无关紧要的工作。而至于雏森，虽然被判定同蓝染的叛变没有直接关系，甚至可以说是那罪恶阴谋下的一名牺牲者，但在审讯过程中她却依然固执地维护蓝染，这莽撞的行为终究激怒了上层，而激动的情绪也令她尚未痊愈的身体状况恶化，最终她被送到远离城市中心的别墅区，并以疗养之名被软禁起来，不允许擅自同外界联系，就连这难得的探视也是经过了长达数周的审核后才得以批准的。  
吉良回想她在会议上激烈的言辞，发现自己无论如何也不能将她眼下的处境归结为咎由自取。要不顾一切地去维护憧憬之人的立场需要无与伦比的勇气。某种意义上，他甚至敬佩着雏森。  
吉良没有继续思考下去。  
“桧佐木大哥也想来探望你的，”他说道，“不过工作上似乎有些事，一时脱不开身。”  
“是这样啊……”雏森喃喃说道，“真不愧是桧佐木大哥。”  
虽然身居同样的处境，但桧佐木显然更加快速地振作起来，融入到了新的环境之中，积极地以行动去改变现状，想到裹足不前的自己，吉良突然感到一阵深深的挫败。那种挫败感令他沉默下来，他有些窘迫地看向花园，一座喷泉静静地坐落在草坪中央，或许季节未到的缘故，喷泉还没有启用。他又看向那幢大得惊人的别墅，虽然有人在那里照料雏森的日常起居，但归根结底作为看守者的她们是绝无可能同她交谈的。吉良不愿去想象这期间雏森是以怎样的状态在那栋空荡荡的房子里打发掉漫长的时间，他更不愿意去想象，孤身一人的她每天都在思考着什么。  
“呐，吉良君……”雏森突然开口了，却让吉良感到一阵紧张，他已经有预感雏森要说些什么，当雏森说出那个名字时，他的猜想便得到了证实。  
“蓝染总长……现在怎么样了呢？”  
尽管不想去看雏森此时的表情，但吉良终究无法回避。他犹豫地抬起头，发现她那原本空洞的眼睛此时竟浮起奇异的光来，她暗暗绞动手指，脸上是吉良预想中的表情，试探、胆怯——  
以及期待。  
在来到这里之前吉良便已经预料到会遇到这种情况，与外界隔绝多日的雏森无疑会试图从他口中获取有关那个人的只言片语，但他却还是心存侥幸，妄想可以回避这一难题。当雏森真的将这问题抛出时，他才发现这一切比他想象得要更加棘手。  
他不知道应该如何回答。  
“对不起。”过了不知多久，他终于开口了，“我不知道。”  
最终他还是选择了最轻松，却也最恶毒的方式，说谎。  
“是吗……”雏森的语气是不加掩饰的失望。吉良意识到，自己的回答某种意义上已经让这趟探视就此终结，他没能提供雏森她唯一需要的东西，在他说出那令人失望的答案同时，她眼中的光便迅速地消失了。  
他突然感到有些后悔。  
“对了，”他再次打开落在自己膝头的塑料袋，强打精神试图用轻松的语调来挽回局面，“我还买了你可能会喜欢的东西。”  
雏森用空洞的眼神看着吉良在塑料袋里胡乱翻动的双手。  
“看！”他终于将要找的东西从满满的塑料袋底部翻找出来，高举在雏森面前，刻意的兴奋语气听起来甚至有些尖锐，“绘画套装，无聊的时候可以试试看，你以前不是很喜欢画画的，之前参加比赛的时候还——”  
在看清雏森表情的瞬间，吉良的声音逐渐变小消失。  
雏森的嘴唇颤动着，泪水在她的眼眶里打转，在吉良的印象里，雏森曾在机关举办的书画比赛中获得冠军，而此时他才突然想起，那次获奖的作品中，指导者那一栏似乎写着蓝染惣右介的名字。  
“对不起，我没想……”  
“不，”雏森摇了摇头，伸手将绘画套装接过来。“谢谢，吉良君……”  
虽然看起来仍然有些伤感，但她的表情却也变得比刚刚生动了不少，某种意义上或许也算一件好事。吉良舒了口气，露出一丝复杂的笑容。雏森将装有画具的光滑纸袋放在膝头，爱不释手地端详，吉良突然觉得自己的这个选择或许是正确的。然而，正当他暗暗庆幸的时候，急促的脚步声却打断了他。  
他抬起头，看到一名上了年纪的女性快步朝他们走来，无需多言，笔挺的制服和凌厉的神色已经表明了她的身份。  
“请问，那是什么东西？”  
看守者站在他们面前，用严肃的语气质问道。  
吉良有些不知所措。  
“只是绘画的工具而已……”他谨慎地回答道。  
“请拿回去吧！”女人用严厉的语气说道。  
“……为什——”  
“上层有严格的规定，”女人甚至没有耐心听吉良说完，“不允许接受除食物之外的任何东西。”  
“可是——”  
“请拿回去吧！”女人再次坚决地重复道。  
“……”  
吉良同雏森面面相觑，在看守者视线的威压下，雏森终于还是不情愿地将那崭新的礼物交还到吉良手中。吉良接过来，包装袋上面还残留着雏森掌心的温度。  
“您的探访时间也已经到了。”女人用不容置疑的语气说道，“请回吧。”  
虽然明知还未到规定的时间，但吉良知道即使重申自己的权利也已经无济于事，对方的态度已经十分明确，他无言地站起身，将超市的购物袋放在雏森身边的长椅上，袋子里只有满满的食物。  
“那么，我先走了，雏森。”他听到自己用机械的声音，“我会再来探望你的。”  
正当雏森不舍地看着吉良手中得而复失的绘画套装时，那双手却突然用力攥紧，光滑的纸袋瞬间布满了无法消除的褶皱，发出残损的声响。雏森抬起头，看到了吉良麻木的脸。  
在看守者无言的督促下，吉良转过身去，他快步地朝来时的方向走去，匆促的身影很快便消失在了小径的尽头。

&

桧佐木修兵站在办公桌前，将手中的文件夹放回原先的位置。  
成摞的纸张整齐地累在桌边，文具有序地摆放在桌上，尽管这布置看似有些繁杂，但实际却都有迹可循。将这一切默默地记在头脑中后，桧佐木离开桌边，将座椅重新推回原位，他抚摸着桌沿，慢慢地从办公桌后走出来。乌黑的木质书柜占据了一整面墙，桧佐木来到书柜前，轻轻地拉开了柜门，合页发出轻微的吱呀声，从书柜深处散出一阵混杂着木头和纸张的气息，大量的书籍按照特定的顺序摆放在架子当中，桧佐木用指腹抚摸着书脊上凹凸的点阵，犹豫了一下，最终没有将书从架子里抽出来，而是默默合上了柜门。  
他转过身，再一次环视整个房间，书桌，茶几，文件柜，墙角的植物。桧佐木闭上眼睛，在一片漆黑中试探地迈开脚步，却在膝盖碰到椅子的瞬间慌乱地扶住桌角停了下来，他睁开眼睛，尽管已经努力将房间的布置牢记于心，但在看不见的情况下移动果然还是太过困难。他无法想象那个人是如何在不依靠外界辅助的情况下轻易完成了他人无法做到的事情，或许对黑暗的习以为常使那双被剥夺了光明的眼睛得以看清他人看不见的东西。  
但桧佐木不明白。  
从座椅后面的窗户能够看到傍晚的天空，桧佐木不知道当落日的光芒照进这扇窗子时，看不到那动人景致的他，是否也能感受到余晖的温度。  
走廊里传来了脚步声，桧佐木侧耳，那脚步声沉稳，缓慢。他能够辨认出脚步声的主人。  
当那扇门被推开时，他微微地欠身鞠了一躬。  
“狛村长官，”他恭敬地叫出男人的名字，“您来了。”  
“你也在这里啊，桧佐木。”男人开口了，用和身形相称的低沉声音说道。似乎并不对桧佐木也出现在这里感到惊讶。  
毕竟，明天这间原本属于东仙要的办公室就将被彻底清空。  
狛村站在门口，沉默地环视了一圈，目光落在站在窗前有些拘谨的桧佐木身上，思考了一会儿，他开口了。  
“难得有时间，在这儿喝杯茶怎么样呢？”狛村提议。  
桧佐木的脸上闪过一丝诧异。  
“想必，那个人是不会介意的。”  
听到狛村这句话后，桧佐木垂下眼睛，沉默了几秒，他抬起头。  
“是。”

两人坐在茶几前，面前的茶杯中升起白色的蒸汽，桧佐木双手落在膝头，暗暗看着面前的狛村。狛村一言不发地注视着那套精致的茶具，似乎若有所思。桧佐木可以想象，他与东仙想必多次像这样坐在这里饮茶谈天，桧佐木无法想象的，是他此时的心情。他有许多话想说，却又不愿贸然打断男人沉思的片刻，只能耐心地等待他先开口。  
终于，狛村抬起了头。  
“桧佐木，”狛村开口了，“你最后一次见到那个人时，他是什么样子？”  
桧佐木搜寻自己的记忆，回想最后一次见到东仙要的场景。安全抵达蓝染指定宅邸的他用平静的语气和自己交谈，对他的可靠行动不无赞赏，桧佐木努力去回想他们谈话的细节，试图从中分辨出任何蛛丝马迹，却发现只是徒劳，他的神态从容冷静，他的语气平淡不惊，他的眼睛隐匿在那对不透明的镜片后面。尽管清楚狛村想要听到什么，但桧佐木无法给出他期待的答案。  
“和平时一样。”他终于不甘心地给出了那个令人失望的答案。  
哪怕有任何异常，他也应当会察觉，如果有所察觉，他或许便能够做些什么去避免这既成的结局。然而事发前的东仙与他熟悉的那名可敬的长官没有任何区别，他这样相信，哪怕这只是内心为了减缓罪恶感而制造出的一个自欺欺人的假象，他也只能这样相信。  
他有些犹豫地看向狛村，却发现狛村的视线并未像他所想的那样，带有责难。那视线坚定却温和，桧佐木感到有些诧异。  
“是吗。”狛村似乎并不对他给出的答案感到失望。“那么桧佐木，你是怎么想的？”  
“……”  
桧佐木无言地看向狛村，虽然多少能够领会狛村的意思，但他还是无法确定。  
“你也认为东仙是一名叛徒吗？”  
如此直率的发问令桧佐木有些错愕，他突然不知道应当如何回答。  
狛村无言地注视桧佐木，他沉默着，看起来似乎有些混乱。  
“桧佐木，”见桧佐木似乎一时无法回答，狛村再次开口了。“如果你想要责怪他，老夫也不会试图左右你的想法，做出怎样的判断都是你的自由。但是——”  
他停顿了一下。  
“东仙，是老夫所了解的人当中最为纯粹的一个。他比任何人都渴求着正义，或许眼下采取的方法出了差错，但在老夫眼中，他也绝非一名罪无可赦的叛徒。”  
说到这里，他径直看进桧佐木的眼睛。  
“东仙，是老夫的挚友。让迷失方向的友人回到正确的道路上，是老夫的责任。”  
桧佐木看着狛村的眼睛。和他的声音一样，狛村的目光沉稳、坚决。  
太阳已经逐渐落山，窗外响起了阵阵蟋蟀的鸣声，桧佐木深吸了一口气。  
“我并不认为，东仙长官是一名叛徒。”他说。“那个人……曾经教给了我许多东西。在我最迷茫的时期，是他的教导让我看清了前进的方向。”  
“所以这一次，我也想要亲自站在他面前，让他清醒过来，再一次回到这里。”  
说着，桧佐木再一次环视整个房间。  
书桌，茶几，文件柜，墙角的植物。明天，这里就将要被彻底清空。但没有关系，物品的摆放他早已熟记于心，有朝一日，当那个人再次回到这里时，他将会按照记忆中的样子将这一切复原，那一天一定会到来。  
他这样坚信。

&

吉良坐在椅子里，出神地望向窗外。随着时间的推移落日逐渐消失在了天边，天空的颜色由浅至深，将变幻的色彩映在他的眼中，但他似乎并没有在意。  
结束了探访，他搭上了返程的电车，在这个周末的傍晚他本可以有许多种方式去度过剩下的时间。然而当他回过神来，却发现自己已经来到了办公室的门前。大楼里空无一人，吉良感到一丝庆幸。他不想就这样回家，对着天花板消磨掉这一天里剩下的时间，同样，他也没有兴致去街上游逛，这座城市对他而言是彻头彻尾的陌生，周遭的光线、声音和气味都是他不熟悉的。在这个初夏的时节，每条街道的边缘都染上了和暖的色彩，每个路人的脸上都洋溢着被庇护的笑容。他回想起自己熟悉的那个城市，相比那被危险和死亡阴影包裹的街道，自己反倒与这热闹祥和的景象更加格格不入。  
又或许，他从未归属于任何一个地方。  
他甚至不能平常地接受他人叫出自己的名字，对于他人而言象征着亲密和友好的行为，对他而言却是一个沉重的负担。他清楚地记得男人在第一次见面时便以名字称呼他，他感到困惑，并非因为男人毫无根据的熟稔，他只是不明白，为什么下意识排斥着他人的自己却那样自然而然地接纳了他。这对他来说如此罕见，因此他才会格外珍惜。哪怕并没有真正了解过他，那种向往和憧憬也是真实的。  
然而他不明白，假如是这样，那为什么在面对上层对男人的指控时自己没能像雏森那样义无反顾地去维护他的立场。他曾经将自己的无动于衷归结于胆怯和懦弱，但事到如今，他终于明白并非如此。  
他明白了，自己是在怨恨。  
他怨恨他给予希望后又夺走的任性妄为。  
他怨恨他的不告而别。  
他怨恨他，在离开时，没有带他一起走。

突然响起的激烈音乐声让吉良一惊，他猛地回过神来，站起身快步走出房间。来到走廊上，他迅速地判断了一下，声音是从隔壁的房间传来的，那是他新上司的房间。  
吉良犹豫了一下，拉开墙壁上的消火栓，将灭火器从中取下来，双手持起，缓缓迈开步子，小心翼翼地朝那个房间走去。  
门是半掩着的，激烈的乐声从门缝里传出来，随着他的靠近愈发震耳。吉良站在门口，尽管无比不情愿，但他还是深吸了一口气，抬起腿，用脚尖轻轻地抵开了那扇门。  
虽然已经设想了许多种夸张的可能性，但当吉良看到眼前一脸陶醉拨弄琴弦的新上司时，还是震惊地意识到自己想象力的匮乏。  
凤桥楼十郎没有立即意识到有人站在门口，当他摇晃着脑袋将一头长发甩向背后时，才看到了僵立在门口的吉良。他连忙停下来，慌张地转动音箱上的旋钮。尽管乐声已经停止，但吉良依然目瞪口呆地站在那里，罗兹突然感到有些后悔。  
“抱歉！井鹤！”他放下手中的电吉他，急忙地走到他面前，“吓到你了吗？”  
听到自己名字的瞬间，那张熟悉的笑脸在头脑中一闪而过，吉良猛地回过神来，凤桥楼十郎面带愧疚，从他手中慢慢夺下灭火器。  
“不……”吉良尝试着开口，“只是有点意外……”  
“抱歉，”凤桥楼十郎将灭火器放在地上，再次说道。“没想到你会在这里。”  
说着他伸出手探向脑后，拢了拢有些凌乱的金色卷发，再次恢复了往日文雅绅士的样子，吉良突然意识到，尽管已经在这名新上司的手下工作了两个月之久，但自己对于他仍然一无所知。  
他垂下眼睛。  
“我才是，没想到凤桥会长今天会在这里……”说着他暗暗看向那把金色的乐器，没有说出自己真正诧异的原因。  
“如果在家里练习会被邻居抱怨，”罗兹解释道。尽管没有说明，但吉良的意思显而易见。“所以才会到这里来……”  
“原来是这样……”虽然无法认同，但吉良还是点了点头。罗兹的笑容变得有些窘迫，吉良连忙再次开口。  
“您在弹奏的是什么呢？”虽然对于音乐一窍不通，但为了缓解尴尬的气氛，吉良还是主动询问道。  
“Prince of darkness。”男人流利地说出一串英文，吉良不懂。“我很喜欢的一个死亡金属乐队。”  
“是……是这样啊。”吉良若有所思地点点头，勉强附和道，发现想要跟上他的话题果然还是有些困难。  
看到吉良努力的样子，罗兹露出一丝苦笑。事实上他很想告诉吉良他不必为了表现得善解人意而让自己陷入这样为难的境地。他有着深刻的自觉，明白自己对于音乐的喜好或多或少有些另类，知音可遇不可求，他也没有奢望别人去理解。假如吉良没有偶然出现在这里，他也绝对不会刻意去和他谈起这个话题，但不管怎么说，出于私心，吉良的出现还是令他感到愉快的。一阵灵感涌现在心头，但看着吉良辛苦的样子，他还是克制住了自己立即将那段旋律书写下来的冲动。  
“井鹤呢？我记得你是去探望朋友了，怎么会出现在这里？”  
“是……发生了一点事……”吉良犹豫地说道，他有些担心男人会追问下去，他不知道应当怎样解释。  
“是吗。”但罗兹并没有继续问下去，只是轻描淡写地将这个话题掠过，“你应该还没吃晚饭吧？”  
吉良诧异地抬起头，发现自己新上司的脸上挂着温和的笑容。  
“不，还没有……”  
“我也没有，”男人愉快地说道，“那么一起吃晚饭吧，我请客。”  
说着，罗兹转身走到音箱边，将散在地上的电线一圈圈缠起来。  
男人似乎已经默认他同意了晚餐的邀请，想到自己将要和这个几乎素不相识的人坐在桌边面面相觑，吉良突然感到一阵恐慌，他不知道自己能和他说些什么。  
“果然还是算了！凤桥会长。”在罗兹拉上琴包的拉链时，他终于鼓足勇气说出了这句话。  
男人停下手，抬头看向他，脸上带着一丝不解。  
吉良突然又有些后悔。毫无疑问，他的上司在主动示好，试图同他增进了解，无论出于怎样的心态，他都不应该如此直白地拒绝男人的好意，自己毫不委婉的回绝恐怕会令他难堪。吉良担心会惹得他不愉快，正当他迅速地搜刮大脑试图找一个合理的借口去解释自己的拒绝时，男人却突然开口了。  
“井鹤，”男人的声音十分温和，吉良突然意识到，他是第二个如此自然地叫出自己名字的人。“有样东西想给你看。”  
那不带任何攻击性的语气让吉良无法再拒绝。虽然有些犹豫，但他还是跟着罗兹穿过狭窄的走廊，迈下楼梯。这栋建筑已经相当老旧，木质的楼梯扶手甚至出现了被蛀蚀的斑驳痕迹，尽管美其名曰负责承办各类小型文艺汇演的宣传协会，但实际上早已名存实亡，就连这座位于偏僻地带的办公楼也俨然成为了一种施舍。吉良看着走在前面的金发男人，即使处境如此恶劣，他却似乎没有任何怨言，依然每天都穿上熨烫笔挺的西装按时出现在这里，吉良突然发现，自己从来没有考虑过这个同简陋寒酸背道而驰的男人究竟为什么会落到眼下的境地。  
他们来到了一扇生锈的小门前，罗兹拿出一串钥匙，用复杂的眼神看了吉良一眼后，将钥匙插进了门锁。  
在那扇门开启的瞬间，地下室潮湿的气味从漆黑的楼梯尽头升腾而起，但不知道为什么，吉良发现那股气味竟使自己的头脑清醒起来。  
男人率先迈下楼梯，回过头看向吉良。  
“来吧，”他说道，“小心台阶。”  
吉良手扶着湿冷的墙壁慢慢向下迈去，尽管四周一片漆黑，但他发现自己竟感到一丝安心。迈下最后一级台阶后，罗兹抬手摸到墙壁上的开关，伴随着一阵电流的滋滋声，头顶的灯泡闪动了几下，亮起了黯淡的橙色灯光。一排排生锈的铁架陈列在狭窄的空间内，架子上紧紧排列着数不清的纸箱，边缘已经变色发皱，吉良丝毫不怀疑这里曾经遭遇过一场暴雨的袭击。尽管这陈旧破败的景象在他人眼中是不值一提的，但敏锐的直感却让吉良莫名振奋起来，他看向罗兹。  
罗兹的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意，一言不发，朝房间的深处走去，吉良跟了上去。  
他们在位于角落的架子前停了下来，罗兹抬起手，身高令他轻易地便够到了位于顶层的纸箱。他双手托底，将那个状况尤为惨烈的箱子轻轻地放在了地上。他蹲下身去，伸手将箱盖掀开，堆放在里面的纸张已经卷曲泛黄，显然并没有从那场水灾之中幸免，尽管乍看是无人问津的垃圾，但罗兹的眼中却掺进几分得意的意味。吉良无言地蹲下身去，双手捧起最上面的一本。从封面看来是某位无名音乐家的谱集，经过雨水洗礼又在黑暗中缓慢风干的纸张变得十分脆弱，吉良小心翼翼地将它翻开，前面几页是无奇的乐谱，他疑惑地看向罗兹，在罗兹视线的鼓励下，他继续向后翻去。在翻过某一页之后，他突然停下了。  
大开本的书页被小心地挖空，在古旧乐谱的庇护下，洁白完好的纸张安然地被收纳在中央。吉良用颤抖的手将那些纸张拿出来，头顶的灯光依然昏暗，但并不妨碍他阅读上面的文字。在理解了那些文字含义的瞬间，他感到头脑中发出了一声巨响，伴随着那声巨响，压在胸口的那块巨石轰然粉碎。  
他错愕地抬起头，看向面前的金发男人。  
“这是我当年离开机关时暗中收集的材料。不过因为太过杂乱，所以一直没有仔细翻看过。”罗兹歪了歪头，轻描淡写地说道。“我想着，如果有井鹤帮忙的话，应该可以理清吧。”  
看着男人的笑容，吉良再次意识到，尽管自己对他一无所知，但他却早已看清了自己的苦恼。在他思考着应当做出怎样的反应时，男人却站起身来，他张开手臂，舒展了一下肩膀。  
“不过——要干活的话，果然还是要先填饱肚子才行啊。”说着，他看向吉良。“你说呢，井鹤？”  
金发男人再次叫出了自己的名字，看着新上司充满笑意的眼睛，吉良突然觉得，和他共进晚餐或许并没有想象中那样糟糕。

TBC

关于东仙失明却能参军这点……虽然十分矛盾但还是请不要过于在意吧orz  
感谢阅读。


	3. 月

有风从车窗灌进来，绫濑川弓亲紧皱的眉头稍微舒展开来，车厢里那阵令人不快的鱼腥味已被带有树木气味的风吹散，入夜之后的空气多了一袭凉意，轮胎压过路上的石子，盖过了树丛之中的虫鸣声。他保持着车速，虽然看起来四下无人，但眼下还不是掉以轻心的时候。果然，在他拐过弯道时，一座岗亭样的小屋出现在了道路尽头。弓亲放慢车速，摇上窗户，转头看向倚靠在副驾驶座位里的男人。  
“一角。”他低声叫出男人的名字。  
“可恶……我知道了。”发出一声不耐烦的抱怨后，斑目一角抬手拉开面前的手套盒，动作粗暴地从一堆杂物之间翻出要找的东西，他沉默地看了几秒，似乎在内心做着艰难的心理斗争，眼看着有两个人影从岗亭里走了出来，他终于还是不情愿地将手探向头顶，把那顶茶褐色的假发扣在了头上。弓亲用余光看了一眼，尽管眼下并不是应当放松的时刻，但看到那蹩脚的变装他终于还是没有忍住笑出了声。  
“抱歉抱歉——”感觉到邻座视线的威压，弓亲连忙安抚道，“很适合你哦！”  
“……”  
显然那强忍住笑意的声音并没能使人信服，斑目一角恼火地将印有鱼型图案的蓝色棒球帽扣在脑袋上，别过头去。弓亲也抬起手，将头顶同样款式的帽子戴在头上，压低了帽檐。从亭子里走出来的两个男人岔开腿站在了道路中央，抬起手示意他们停下来。一角不耐烦地抱起双臂，放低身子使自己在座位里陷得更深。弓亲缓缓踩下刹车，沉默地看着两个身着相同制服的男人朝他们走近。他们来到车窗边，抬手用指节扣扣玻璃。这时弓亲才发现，两个人比他预想的还要年轻。  
弓亲摇下车窗，在青年开口之前便率先把手探进口袋，从中拿出一张折叠起来的纸，把它展开，径直送到位于前方的那名相对年长的青年面前，随即用冷淡的视线看向他。  
或许没有料到对方会这样直接，青年一瞬间显得有些不知所措，但紧接着，他似乎回想起自己的立场，于是努力镇静下来做出强硬的表情。他从弓亲手中将那张纸夺下。虽然尽力想要表现得老练，但那微微颤动的手指还是出卖了他。  
他背过身去，凑近身后的同伴，两个人分别捏住纸张的两边，举起手电筒照在上面，仔细阅读上面的文字，那一丝不苟的样子仿佛连一个标点都不肯放过。他们低声交谈了一阵，末了似乎终于得出了结论。年长的那位回到窗边，将那张纸递还给弓亲。弓亲没有说话，只是将那张纸随手折起塞在了两个座位之间。站在后方那名青年似乎还心有不甘，警觉地将视线探向车内，目不转睛地打量着窝在副驾驶一言不发的一角，那毫无顾忌的视线令人相当不快，弓亲产生了一种不妙的预感，在他暗暗将手探向一角想要提醒他保持冷静时，一角已经抬起了头，挑衅般地看向了窗外的青年。那凶狠的目光令青年一瞬间露出了退缩的表情。  
意识到这样下去事情会变得相当麻烦，弓亲立即抬手转动车钥匙准备离开。然而那名青年却抬起手压住了车窗。  
“等等！”青年鼓足勇气开口了，刻意提高的嗓音因为紧张而有些颤抖，他停顿一下，深吸了一口气。“我们要检查一下货厢。”  
果然还是变成这个样子了。  
弓亲无奈地看向一角。一角似乎依然相当火大，为了不让自己爆发，他再次别过头去。弓亲无声地叹了口气，拉开车门，随同两名青年走向车尾。  
他打开货厢的门锁，将门拉开，一阵白雾从冷藏厢中飘散出来，弓亲退后一步，表示他们可以随意检查。两名青年交换了一个眼色，一前一后登了上去，在进入冷藏厢后，逼人的寒意令两个人不由得打起冷战，两人再次对视一下，还是带着为难的表情开始翻动堆放在眼前的泡沫箱。在箱盖被掀起的同时，那股令人不快的鱼腥味再次隐隐出现，弓亲皱起眉头，下意识地向后退去，他看着两名青年努力搜查的样子，竟然也不由得生出一丝敬佩。末了，两个人原本挖掘出惊天秘密的决心也终究被寒意和鱼腥味击垮。终于他们露出了沮丧的神情，从货厢里走了出来。弓亲用询问的视线看向他们。青年们没有再说话，年长的那名放弃般地摆了一下手，看起来相当失望。  
弓亲满意地关上厢门，重新回到驾驶席坐下。他关上车门，两名青年并肩站在窗前，依然心有不甘地望着他们，这一次一角没有抬头。在下一次节外生枝前，弓亲沉默地踩下了油门。  
行驶了一阵，在确保已经将他们甩掉之后，一角扯下帽子和扣在头顶的假发，暴躁地甩手将它们扔在后座上，随即摇下车窗，将脑袋探出去，深吸了一口气，随即放声高喊。  
“可恶——！”  
弓亲叹了口气，也将头顶的棒球帽摘下，扔向了后座。车里似乎仍然弥漫着一股鱼腥味儿，他已经迫不及待地想要将自己泡进浴缸里，把那股令人抓狂的味道冲洗干净。发泄结束后，一角再次将自己摔在了座椅的靠背上，表情看上去多少缓解了一些。弓亲也稍微放松了一点，他看向塞在座位中间的那张折起的通行证明。  
“这次还真是帮大忙了，”他喃喃地说道，“阿散井。”  
“算是吧，”一角不情愿地说道，似乎还有些耿耿于怀。“不过照我看，直接把那两个小子收拾掉倒是来得更方便！”  
弓亲扬起嘴角。“不愧是一角。不过，眼下这种情况还是稍微忍耐一下吧。”  
一角没有反驳。即使不太情愿，但如弓亲所说，眼下并不能过于张扬，上次经过这条路时还没有那个检查口，出入的审查变得愈发严格。虽然这次勉强过关，但没有人能够保证下一次也如此轻松。两人没有再继续交谈，印有鱼型图案的货车驶入森林，绕开交错的树木继续向前行驶，轮胎下的树叶发出碎裂的声响，隐约间能听到不知名的鸟啼声，有月光从夜间的缝隙落下，斑驳地照亮崎岖的路面，勉强开辟出的小路如同没有尽头一般。然而突然之间，车子毫无预兆地驶出了森林，一条宽敞的车道在眼前延续开来，在道路的尽头，一幢气派的宅子安然地坐落在静谧的夜色中。  
弓亲在带有精致雕花的大门前停下了车，厚重的大门在他们面前缓缓朝两边打开，一角率先走下车，还没等他站稳，只见一抹粉色飞快地朝他冲了过来，紧接着结结实实地撞在了他的身上。  
“光光回来了——！”那抹粉色以甜美的声音宣布道，同时以可怕的速度攀上了他的脊背，一角的表情逐渐僵硬，弓亲无奈地叹了口气，走下车来。  
“今天比平时要慢啊！”还没等弓亲来得及将一角从水深火热中解救出来，低沉的男声便打断了他们。男人从大门中间走出来，高大的身形令人仰视。  
“抱歉，队长——”一角一面应付背上不停摸弄自己脑袋的草鹿八千流一面艰难地回答道。  
弓亲转向更木剑八。“稍微出了点岔子……”他解释道。  
更木剑八一时没有说话，身后传来一阵脚步声，他侧过身去，只见朽木白哉从两扇门间缓缓现身，在他的身后跟随着几名训练有素的手下。朽木在那辆货车前停下来，不需要多余的指使，手下的人便打开了厢门，不动声色地进入货厢，开始搬动那些泡沫箱。在将箱子移开后，他们将手探向厢壁的边缘，熟练地将那块暗板拆卸下来，露出了位于深处的隐藏空间，几只装有重要设备的黑色金属箱被完好地放置在那里，那才是这趟行程的真正目的。  
“这里交给他们就可以。”朽木白哉用冷淡的声音说道，“具体的情况到室内详谈吧。”  
手下们开始搬运那些箱子，几个人便跟随着朽木朝宅院深处走去。弓亲默默打量宅院里错综的小径，发现自己依然没有把握能够不在这座布局复杂的宅院内迷路，哪怕他们已经在这里生活了近两个月之久。  
两个月前的那个晚上，混战中的他们得知了蓝染叛变的事实，并接到了来自首都的紧急命令，要求他们立即前往塞灵。然而考虑到前往首都后他们即将面临的处境，在最后关头，以朽木白哉和更木剑八为首的一小部分成员选择了留在这里。而这座暗藏于郊外的朽木宅邸眼下便成为了他们的藏身之处。虽然不乏暴露的危险，但至少到目前为止还算安全，况且宅邸内有丰富的物资储备，要维持几十号人的基本生活自然不在话下。  
一行人跟随着朽木来到了作为会议室使用的宴厅，在踏入的一瞬间，房间里便响起了熟悉的女声。  
“好臭——！”松本乱菊抱怨道，她捏起鼻子，以不加掩饰的嫌弃神情望向斑目一角，“一角，你身上的鱼腥味好重！”  
“吵死了！”一角不满地别过头去。  
几个人依次在长桌边坐了下来，乱菊依然紧皱眉头盯着一角。  
“你还是先去洗个澡吧，总觉得和你坐在一起我也会变臭……”  
“你这家伙——”  
“够了，松本！”在争吵白热化之前，少年用冷淡的声音打断了他们。  
“队长，你难道没有闻到吗？！”松本乱菊转过头望向坐在长桌尽头的银发少年，露出一脸无辜的表情。  
日番谷冬狮郎感到自己的太阳穴已经开始隐隐作痛，明知继续下去也是无济于事，他索性忽略了乱菊，转向一角和弓亲。  
“怎么样？有什么进展吗？”  
“不……”一角略带不甘地说道，“还是没有蓝染惣右介的消息。”  
一角的回答令所有人都沉默下来。蓝染惣右介作为一切的始作俑者，以惊人的速度建立了新的机构，并进行了大范围的募兵，成立了名为皮卡罗（*）的武装集团。人们坚信是他的英勇果断终结了他们长达三年的苦难，因此他的一系列举动自然而然博得了大量的拥护和支持，而在一切事务逐渐步入正轨后，蓝染本人却逐渐淡出了人们的视线。  
日番谷注意到就连朽木白哉也难得地显得有些焦躁，他下意识地端起肩膀，看起来有些不安，但或许除了蓝染的行踪不明之外，他还有其他方面的担忧。  
朽木露琪亚和阿散井恋次。在那个晚上两个人选择了跟随朽木白哉一同留下，但几周前他们决定返回城市，虽然对具体情况了解不深，但朽木露琪亚似乎是为了调查此前那名假扮成志波海燕的男人的去向，而出于多方面的考虑，阿散井恋次也决定同她一起前往。两人的决心十分坚定，并坚称这样做还将有利于内外接应，最终朽木白哉也做出了让步。事实上这次行动也表明了他们的想法是正确的，眼下想要自由地出入城市变得愈发困难，留在境内一定程度上也为他们提供了便利。两个人似乎接触到了某个中立的志愿者组织，并借助他们的渠道获得了通行证明，多亏如此，目前为止的几趟重要设备的运输行动才得以顺利进行。  
“根据阿散井的情报，”弓亲开口补充道，“目前还是由东仙要和市丸银留在境内负责主要事务。”  
这短短的一句倒是引起了一阵小小的波澜。听到阿散井的名字，朽木白哉依然不动声色，但肩膀却不由得放松下来，看起来显然安心了不少。至于另一个名字……日番谷默默地看向松本乱菊，尽管努力地想要保持镇静，但在听到那个名字的瞬间她的脸上闪过的一丝动摇依然没有逃过他的眼睛。  
“之前拜勒岗手下的那伙人呢？”更木剑八自顾自地问道，显然没有注意到身边人微妙的变化。他指的是原本服务于拜勒岗手下的佣兵集团，日番谷明白，蓝染的去向对身为战斗狂的他而言根本无足轻重。他之所以会留在这里，与其说是出于责任感，倒不如说是出于对战斗的狂热。在那个晚上他似乎遇到了难得的对手，然而那场战斗却由于蓝染的叛变被迫中断，随后执察队的佣兵们便如同人间蒸发般彻底从城市消失了。在得到一角否定的答案后，更木露出一副不耐烦的样子，日番谷知道漫长的等待早已使他按捺不住，事实上不要说更木，就连他自己也眼看就要到达极限。在这被动的局面下，他必须相当努力才能够勉强说服自己，离开尚未痊愈的雏森独自留下是正确的选择。  
这场简短的会议至此几乎已经可以告终，朽木白哉率先起身，无言地离开了房间。紧接着更木也站起来，草鹿八千流再次跃上他的肩头，两人很快消失在了门口，一角和弓亲朝日番谷微微点头示意，随即也跟了出去。偌大的房间里只剩下了两个人，日番谷看向松本乱菊。  
松本乱菊正出神地坐在窗边的位置，目光莫名显得有些空洞，不知在看些什么。

&

市丸银慢慢地朝前走着，看着自己的影子随着路灯的远近拉长又缩短。当头顶的橘色灯光消失时，一栋熟悉的建筑出现在他面前，他停下脚步，伫立在夜色中，看着面前的那堵砖墙。经过风吹日晒砖块已经褪去了原本的颜色，四周的墙壁上附着大片的爬山虎，夏季已经悄然接近，随着温度的持续攀升，那些原本死气沉沉的灰褐色叶子此时俨然浮现起盎然的绿意，以夸张的势头向上生长，逐渐盘踞了整面围墙。街道两侧尽是以迅雷之势拔地而起的高大建筑，即使时间已晚，那些崭新的大楼内依然灯火通明，也正因如此，眼前这座废弃的孤儿院在楼群之间显得更加格格不入。  
他无言地看着那些漆黑的窗子，当身后响起车子的声音时，他回过头去，一辆黑色的轿车停在了身后的路边，后门被打开，一个男人走下车来，下车后他没有立即行动，而是站在原地，停顿几秒，在判断出方位后才朝着银走了过来。  
“啊啦，东仙队长。”尽管没有太多意外，但银还是像平时一样以故作诧异的语气唤出了男人的名字。“这么晚了还没有回去吗？”  
“训练刚刚结束。”东仙则抱以同平时一样的平静语气，“司机说看到你站在路边，于是就停下来看看。”  
虽然知道东仙看不到，但银还是弯起了嘴角。“那还真是多谢关心了呢。”他笑着说道，“怎么样呢？今天的训练。”  
“非常顺利。”东仙直接地答道，“一切都按照计划按部就班地进行。”  
“是吗，那真是太好了。”  
东仙的沉默让银知道自己略显轻佻的口吻并没能使他信服，显然，东仙并不认为他会为新兵训练的顺利进行而感到欣慰。银知道东仙始终对自己抱有怀疑，但这两个月的时间里有太多事务要处理，因此他们始终没有机会交谈。某种程度上银也在有意避免同他单独相处，不过倒并非出于畏惧。  
他只是觉得麻烦。  
“市丸，一直没有找到时机问你。”果然，沉默片刻后，东仙开口了，“在首都时，你究竟听到了些什么？”  
东仙的语气比平时还要严肃，甚至带着些许审问的意味，银无声地叹了口气。  
“没什么，”他不太认真地说道，“只是蓝染总长的一些往事罢了。”  
东仙的嘴唇抿得更紧，银漫不经心的态度似乎令他相当不满。他花了几秒钟平复下自己的心情，随即再次开口。  
“我不知道你究竟在考虑什么，但我想说的只有一点——”说到这，东仙停顿了一下，以更加严厉的语气说出下半句。“但愿你不要因为奇怪的想法擅自行动，妨碍到蓝染大人。”  
有那么一瞬间银甚至觉得那对镜片后有一双精明的眼睛正紧紧盯视着自己，但显然那只是错觉。银微微歪了一下头，再次露出了笑容。  
“还真是让人难过啊，东仙队长，”他刻意用无辜的语气说道，“我在你心目中是这样坏心眼的人吗？”  
东仙没有回答。  
银叹了口气。“真是遗憾呢——”他喃喃地说道，“我本来可是想要和东仙队长你友好相处的，不过看来还是被讨厌了呢。”  
“我并非对你感到厌恶。”东仙说道，“我只是觉得你不可理喻罢了。”  
听着东仙以毫无波动的语调说出这直白过头的话，银脸上的笑容反倒加深了一些。  
“从这点来说，我们还真是彼此彼此呢。”  
东仙依旧面无表情，自然无视了银语气间隐隐的讽刺。  
“我并不奢求你的理解，只要各不相犯便已经足够。”他继续用平淡的声音说道，“最重要的是，不要妨碍到蓝染大人。”  
“是，是——”  
有那么一瞬间，气氛突然变了。尽管失明的双目让东仙看不到银的表情，但敏锐的其他感官还是让他察觉到了眼前的人微妙的变化。直觉告诉他银似乎还想要说些什么，但最终却欲言又止。僵持了几秒，他终于确认银不会再主动开口，于是他转过身，朝停在路边的车走去。  
“如果你需要的话，可以叫司机载你回家。”东仙摇下窗子，朝银的方向说道。  
“多谢你的好意，”银露出笑容，“不过，我还是散步回去就好。”  
东仙没有再继续坚持，只是无言地关上了车门。  
目送着那辆车消失在了拐角，银脸上的笑容逐渐暗淡下去。他再次环视两侧灯火通明的楼群。在崭新的规划下，这座城市在短短的时间里重焕生机，曾经荒废的区域俨然化身为繁荣的贸易区，曾经寄生于黑夜的男女也借此获得了体面的工作，他们被赋予了选择与自由，因此自然也对提供了这一切的蓝染心怀感激，他们将蓝染视作领袖，以近乎虔诚的心态拥护他的每一个决定。而蓝染自然也不负众望，他擅长扮演这样的角色，不需要任何刻意的努力，先天具备的魅力与天赋便已足够让人们跟随他，相信他。哪怕他并未将那丑陋的真相全盘托出，但某种意义上，人们已经得到除了真相之外的一切，而在这种情况下，他近乎颠倒黑白的选择性隐瞒竟也已经显得无可厚非。  
东仙的想法甚至并不是那么不可理喻，真正让人无法理解的——  
银转向了那座废弃的孤儿院。在蓝染的要求下，唯独这座老旧的建筑被原封不动地保留下来，在鳞次栉比的高楼中间，这片摇摇欲坠的砖瓦俨然一座冰冷的墓碑。这座建筑对自己有着重要的意义，这里是他的起点。而蓝染想必也深知这一点，他是为了自己才将这座建筑保留。但那背后的动机究竟是什么，是慈悲，是警醒，亦或是愚弄。  
银不明白。  
他抬起头，看向了夜空。  
和东仙交谈时他便已经注意到了，但犹豫过后，他终究没有开口。此时，他再次看向了嵌在深灰色的夜空中那一轮圆整的月亮。  
今晚，是满月。他默默地想到。

&

松本乱菊靠坐在庭院的凉椅上，静静地注视着天空。她在思索着什么，因此没有立即注意到逐渐接近的脚步声，直到来者在旁边的另一张椅子上坐下，她才猛然回过神来。  
“队长？”看到银发少年出现在这里，她多少感到有些意外。“你还没有休息吗？”  
“啊。”日番谷冬狮郎不太认真地应了一句，随即面无表情地靠在了椅背上，沉默地看向了位于庭院中央的假山。乱菊清楚，尽管表面看起来波澜不惊，但他的内心想必也十分焦虑。藏身之处的暴露恐怕只是时间问题，城市已经几近封锁状态，进出将会愈发困难。对不明真相的民众而言，在那个混乱的夜晚过后便人间蒸发般的机关终究还是首都塞灵的傀儡，而这三年的苦难之间累积发酵起的敌意也自然地扩大了阵地。他们愤怒而坚决，想要矫正他们的看法已经为时已晚。而塞灵对眼下的状况也已经相当不满，尽管通过京乐春水争取到了一定时间，但目前为止只是原地踏步，再这样下去……  
“松本。”日番谷开口打断了她混乱的思绪，“你没事吧？”  
听到少年的问话，乱菊一愣。紧接着她明白过来，自己在会议上那一瞬间的动摇还是没能逃过他的眼睛。她沉下头去，在心中暗自苦笑，自己本来是在担心他的处境，谁知竟反过来被他关心。意识到这点她不由得感到有些挫败，不过同时，一阵暖意也在心中升腾起来。当她抬起头时，脸上再次出现了灿烂的笑容。  
“你指什么？队长。”  
虽然这强颜欢笑过于刻意，但既然乱菊选择以这样的方式回应，那么自己也不便进一步挑明。定定地看了她几秒，日番谷移开了视线。  
“不，没事就好。”他淡淡地说道。  
乱菊有些复杂地看向面无表情的少年，犹豫再三，还是开口说出了原本的疑问。  
“队长，在担心雏森吗？”  
日番谷的脸上闪过一丝诧异，但随即再次垂下眼睛。  
“不……”他低声否认，“那家伙，在首都应该很安全。”  
乱菊没有反驳，回到首都的雏森一行虽然可以说保证了安全，但处境想必也不会太好。日番谷自然也清楚这一点，然而眼下，他也只能这样宽慰自己。  
至少，她还是安全的。  
“说得也是。”乱菊轻声说道，“而且吉良和修兵也在，一定会没事的。”  
“啊……”  
两人一时都不再说话，只是静静地靠坐在凉椅上。入夏以后，夜晚的风也变得温和起来，乱菊靠在椅背上，睡意逐渐袭来，但即便如此，她还是努力地睁开眼睛，固执地望向天空，在朦胧之中，她不易察觉地张开了嘴唇。  
“你说了什么吗？”身边的乱菊似乎说了一句话，但日番谷没有听清。  
“不，”乱菊回过神来，“没什么。”  
“是吗。”日番谷没有继续追问，而是从凉椅上站起身来。“不早了，我要去睡了，明天还有工作。”  
“是，是——”乱菊笑着说道，“能睡的孩子长得高哦。”  
“别说傻话了。”丢下这句话后，日番谷头也不回地朝前走去。  
“队长。”听到乱菊的声音，他再次停了下来，转过身去。  
“晚安。”靠在凉椅中的乱菊侧过头望向他，用懒倦的声音说道。  
日番谷无声地叹了口气。  
“晚安。”他说。

在日番谷离开后，乱菊再次抬起了头。  
一轮皎洁的圆月安静地悬在宁静的夜空之中，将月光慷慨地倾泻下来。银白色的月光清冷，温柔。沐浴在那片月光之中，乱菊感到自己的眼皮逐渐变沉，在缱绻的睡意间，她再次喃喃地开口，说出了那句无人听到的话语。  
今晚是满月……很美。

*出自官方小说《BLEACH Spirits Are Forever With You》


	4. 这里

平子知道自己没有睡着。  
然而伴随着船的摇晃，紧闭的眼前逐渐浮现起的画面让他产生了一种自己正在做梦的错觉。那些画面让他回想起多年前的一次旅行。他和蓝染为数不多的一次旅行。在夏日的夜晚，他们随着人群登上游船，运气不错占据了适合观景的好位置。经历了一天奔波他已经感到相当疲惫，懒洋洋地趴在栏杆上不想再开口，而蓝染也察觉到他的冷淡，没有刻意去寻找话题。身边的旅客们熙攘吵闹，唯有他们无言地倚靠在栏杆边，如同一对素不相识的路人。当船开起时，清爽的夜风迎面吹来，让平子多少打起精神去欣赏五光十色的夜景。身边的蓝染则端起相机，不时按下快门。在旅行结束回看照片时，平子才发现他拍下的都是观赏夜景的自己，当他责问蓝染为什么不多拍些风景照时，蓝染没有回答，只是一如既往地看着他，嘴角挂着意味不明的笑容。  
平子睁开眼睛。  
悬在棚顶的黄色灯泡随着船身的摇晃不时明灭着，位于下层的船舱里泛着潮湿的凉意。随着终点将近，中途已经路过了若干个停靠点，眼下船上的乘客也所剩无几，漫长的旅途让他们昏昏欲睡。平子环视船舱，在斜对着他的一角，两个穿着斗篷的男人吸引了他的注意力。两人体型相差悬殊，一个魁梧一个瘦削，乍看上去是一对相当奇妙的组合。他们凑在一起窃窃私语，似乎夹带着奇怪的口音。斗篷的兜帽扣在头顶，平子看不见他们的脸，却莫名感到有些不快，于是索性移开了视线。  
长时间地维持一个姿势让他感到肩膀有些僵硬，他站起身来，张开双臂晃晃脖子。他已经很长时间没有吃任何东西，虽然随身携带着压缩饼干，但他几乎一口未动，也并不感到饥饿。尽管不时闭目养神，却也没有真正睡着，漫长的旅途让身体感到有些疲乏，但头脑却异常清醒。对于这趟不能掉以轻心的旅程来说，这倒未免不是一件坏事。因此尽管卯之花给他的助眠药物就躺在外套的口袋里，但他始终没有将它拿出来。  
上方的甲板传来了杂乱的脚步声，平子犹豫了一下，上前握住湿滑的梯子向上攀去。甲板上的风带着水面特有的气味，几名船员推着载有货箱的板车快步走动，老旧的轱辘划过地面发出生硬的响声。平子站在舱门边看着那些破旧的箱子，想到自己很快就将不得不钻进其中，他无声地叹了口气，暗暗在心中要同蓝染清算的账目上添了一笔，都是因为他自己才落到如此狼狈的境地。  
船不紧不慢地在水面上行驶，已经依稀能够看到岸上的码头。虽然明知眼前的就是自己的目的地，但看到远处辉煌的夜景，平子还是感到有些意外。在他离开的短短两个月间，这里已经发生了巨大的变化。虽然自认为已经做好了充足的准备，但随着目的地越来越近，他突然感到一阵慌张。他这才意识到，尽管已经具备觉悟，并将全部的精力用于筹备这趟旅程，但对于到达之后自己究竟要做些什么，他几乎没有认真考虑过。  
终点近在咫尺，船员推开舱门，朝着下层的船舱发号施令。过了一会儿，剩下的旅客都纷纷聚集到了甲板上。两个穿着斗篷的男人跟在队伍的末尾，当他们站到甲板上，平子才发现魁梧的那名比他预想的还要高大。他皱起眉，下意识地离远了一些。带有编号的货箱陈列在旅客们面前，船员从腰间扯出皱巴巴的名单，开始依次念出他们的名字，并安排他们进入货箱。平子焦急地等待着，却始终没有听到自己的名字，箱子被一个个推走。平子逐渐产生了一种不妙的预感，最终，甲板上只剩下了他和两个穿斗篷的男人，而留在甲板上的箱子也只剩下了一个。  
“喂，”平子恼火地转向船员，“你不会说要我们三个进到同一个箱子里吧？”  
船员看起来似乎也有些困惑，他看看眼前的三人，又看看仅剩的那只箱子。在反复确认之后，他终于无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“看来是这样。”  
“开什么玩笑？！”  
平子的愤怒顿时让年轻的船员露出退缩的表情，他慌张地抬起两只手试图安抚平子。  
“抱歉……可能是之前出了些岔子。”他为难地解释道，“能不能请你稍微将就一下……”  
船员的态度相当诚恳，平子突然感到一阵无力，他转头看向那两个男人，此时他们已经摘下了帽兜，或许是因为看到平子脸上尚未消去的怒火，两个人露出了畏惧的表情。这时平子才发现，虽然那个大块头身材魁梧，但却意外地长着一张老实的脸。僵持了一会儿，最终瘦削的男人打破了沉默。  
“我们两个不介意的……”他小心翼翼地说道，“请多指教。”  
没想到对方竟然率先妥协，平子反倒语塞。他愣愣地看着男人主动伸过来示好的手，末了终于深深地叹了口气，抬起手做了一个妥协的手势。  
码头的喧嚣声越来越近，在船员的催促下，大块头最先进入箱子，虽然箱子尺寸不小，但对于他而言还是有些艰难，在多人的努力下，他终于勉强极了进去。紧接着他的同伴也钻了进去，随即朝平子招手示意他快点进入，平子看着所剩不多的空间，无奈地叹了口气，终于下定决心钻了进去。还没等他来得及调整好姿势，船员便迫不及待地关上了盖子。逼仄的空间内顿时变得一片漆黑，虽然木板间留有狭窄的缝隙让空气能够流通，但这里的气息仍然称不上令人心旷神怡，平子下意识地屏住呼吸，暗自希望能尽快从这里出去。伴着一声轻微的撞击，船已经停靠在了岸边。接下来是最关键的一步，需要他们全程保持安静，然而身边的两个人似乎并没有认清眼前的形势。  
“东德查卡，你的脚已经踢到我的脸上了！”  
“抱歉……沛薛——好痛呀嘶！！”  
两个人的吵闹过于大声，他们不安分地扭动身体甚至牵连到了一旁的平子，他终于忍无可忍。  
“喂！安静一点！”平子压低声音，严厉地说道，“会被发现的！”  
平子的威吓显然起到了作用。两个人立即停了下来，沉默持续了几秒。  
“对不起（呀嘶）……”  
这过于诚恳的道歉反倒让平子感到有些于心不忍，不过两个人姑且安分下来。平子稍微安心了一点，他侧过头，试图从缝隙间观察外面的情况。从岸边传来锁链的声响，有脚步声逐渐接近，交谈声断断续续，还没等平子看清，货箱便突然倾斜，随着坡道向下滚动。这毫无预兆的变化让三个人重重地撞在了箱壁上，然而即便如此，大块头也只是控制住自己，仅仅发出一声不易察觉的闷哼。随着一阵颠簸，板车终于抵达了岸边。平子支起身子，稍微松了口气。接下来便是按照预定等待收货人接应，然而几分钟过去，依然什么也没有发生。平子开始焦急起来，他再次将眼睛凑近缝隙。  
在出发之前他已经对现状进行了调查，虽然在人员出入方面设定了严格的制度，但不知为什么旧港始终处在条例之外，从而为偷渡者们提供了可乘之机。平子虽然没指望能够一帆风顺，但也没有过于担忧。然而当他看到几名身着制服的青年将船员拦下时，才意识到之前的自己实在是过于乐观。  
由于距离有些远，平子很难听清他们的对话，然而从船员的样子看来，他也能够判断出眼前的形势。制服青年们似乎执意要开箱检查，船员的拼命解释没有起到任何作用。他们有些粗暴地将他推到一边，径直朝箱子走来。平子静静地将手探向外套的内袋，指尖冰凉坚硬的触感并没能使他冷静下来。身边两个男人似乎也察觉到形势不妙，呼吸也变得混乱起来。平子听到自己心脏猛烈的跳动声，如果在这里被发现，那么计划就将被彻底打乱。可能的话，他不想在这里暴露自己。  
眼看着青年越来越近，平子深吸了一口气，手指逐渐收紧。突然，青年们却停下了脚步，平子愣住了。有人叫住了他们，隔着木板，那声音竟莫名有几分熟悉，但平子想不起来自己究竟在哪里听到过这样的声音。他试图看清声音的主人，然而那张脸却被青年们挡住。来者似乎出示了什么证件，交谈声断断续续，几个人周旋了一会儿，几名青年似乎终于不情愿地妥协。转身离开了。平子暂且松了口气，还没等他看清，板车便再次滚动起来。  
“难道是妮露吗？！”大块头发出了兴奋的喊声。  
还没等平子制止，箱子外便传来一声重重的敲击，显然是在提醒他们保持安静。  
“一定是妮露！”瘦削的男人低声应和道，语气是掩饰不住的兴奋。  
经过了一段石板路的颠簸，板车终于停了下来。轱辘的滚动声消失后，周遭变得非常安静。紧接着，箱盖突然被毫无预兆地打开，新鲜的空气灌进来，平子大口地呼吸着。  
“出来吧，已经安全了。”那个有些熟悉的声音再次说道，四周响起一阵微弱的回音，似乎是处于仓库之类的空旷地带。平子将信将疑地迈出去，在适应了昏暗的光线后，平子终于看清了眼前声音的主人。  
平子并不十分擅长记忆男性的脸，然而少年的橘色头发实在太过显眼，平子几乎是在一瞬间便回想起了上个冬天的那场偶遇。而少年也同样认出了平子的脸，他瞪大眼睛，露出惊诧的表情。  
“是你？！”  
两个人显然都没有预料到会以这种方式再次相见。定定地对视了几秒，平子终于先冷静了下来。他无奈地抬起手抚上后脑勺。  
“世界还真是小啊……”他喃喃地说道。  
此时瘦子已经从箱子里爬了出来，而大块头和进入时一样，卡在了箱口，橘发少年和他身后的眼镜少年一同上前去帮忙，在几个人的努力下，大块头终于成功地钻了出来，随即开始四下张望，似乎在寻找着什么。  
“别找了，”橘发少年说道，“妮露没在这里。”  
两个人的脸上顿时露出了失望的表情。  
“那家伙有别的事要做，所以拜托我来接你们。”橘发少年解释道，紧接着看看他们，又看看平子。  
“不过话说回来，为什么你们三个会在一起？”  
“我才想问这个问题啊……”平子暴躁地说道，随即叹了口气。“不过这次似乎是多亏遇到你才没有惹上不必要的麻烦，算我欠你个人情了。叫什么来着，你？”  
“黑崎一护。”橘发少年答道，随即指指一旁戴眼镜的少年。“这次是石田的功劳，多亏他准备的医院证明才能顺利说服那些家伙。”  
名叫石田的少年推了推眼镜，轻咳一声。  
“没什么，只是稍微利用了一下资源罢了。”  
听到石田这个姓氏，平子立即明白了过来，境内小有名气的私立综合医院，那里的院长似乎就姓石田，眼前的少年想必便是他的儿子。  
“总而言之，我们先离开这里再说吧。”黑崎说道，随即转向平子。“还有些事想要问你。”  
从多方面考虑，平子本不想同过多的人产生交集，然而对话进行到一半，眼前的少年们身份似乎也并不一般，况且能以这种方式再次重逢也算是奇妙的缘分。考虑再三，平子还是随他们乘上了黑色的厢型车，朝他们所说的集合地驶去。  
驾车的是一位名叫茶渡的少年，似乎和黑崎与石田同龄，尽管身为学生的他们还没有到能够驾车的合法年龄，但茶渡老成的外表很难让人将他视为一名高中生，而他娴熟的驾驶技巧也无懈可击，平子便也不再追究。路上平子得知了那两名同行者的名字，东德查卡·毕尔斯坦和沛薛·卡迪谢。两个人似乎是为了一位名叫妮露的女性才来到这里，不过在出发前并没有同她商量，只是擅自做了决定，在动身后才告知妮露，而眼下她似乎因为一些私事无法及时接应他们，因此将这件事委托给同在一个志愿组织的黑崎一行。两个男人似乎因为妮露的缺席而相当受打击，黑崎和石田便不得不花费口舌安抚他们激动的情绪。平子也不便参与他们的谈话，索性看向窗外。  
时间已经不早，然而依然有许多行人漫步在灯火璀璨的街头，过去萧索冷清的场景已不复存在，取而代之的是任何一座平常的城市都拥有的热闹繁华。崭新的建筑拔地而起，身着制服的青年们威风凛凛守卫着属于他们的和平，蓝染想必花费了精力与心血才让这座城市在短短的时间里重获生机，哪怕那只是用于掩饰真实目的的障眼之法，他也会将最细微的小事做到完美，眼下的结果无疑令人心悦诚服，这样的他能够博得人们的拥护也是自然而然的事情。看着行人脸上的笑容，平子不知道应该如何形容自己此刻的心情。  
车子最终在一条巷子里停了下来，一扇小门边挂着不起眼的黑色牌匾，上面用银白色的油漆涂出一个“X”的符号。平子皱起眉来，从装潢看来似乎是一间酒吧，但黑崎没有推开那扇门，而是朝紧挨着它的公寓楼走去。他拿出一张磁卡在门上划了一下，门应声打开，黑崎率先走进去，转身示意他们跟上。平子犹豫了一下，还是跟着他走了进去。  
和略显寒酸的外观不同，大楼内部的布置相当华丽，宽敞的大厅里铺设着考究的地毯，从沙发到头顶的吊灯看起来都价格不菲。一行人乘上电梯，当电梯门在面前打开时，平子再次被眼前的构造震惊。似乎是将三层打通，房间的举架高得惊人。灯光略显昏暗，但显然也是精心设计，脚下的大理石地板映着头顶的镜面天花板，让整个空间在视觉上更加宽阔，无论怎样努力，也无法将这里同志愿组织联系到一起。  
“没办法啊。”或许是察觉到平子的疑虑，黑崎有些无可奈何地解释道。“从熟人那借来的地方，那家伙就是喜欢这样的风格……”  
“欸……还真是不一般啊。”平子扬起眉毛，不无讽刺地说道。  
黑崎露出为难的表情，还没等他再次开口，一阵急促的脚步声便打断了他们。  
“黑崎君！”甜美的女声牵动了平子的记忆，他转头看向脚步声传来的方向，几乎没有花费多余的努力便立即想起了女孩的名字。  
“织姬妹妹~”他愉快地扬起手，“还记得我吗？”  
“你是……”女孩停下脚步，思考了几秒，露出恍然大悟的表情。“去年圣诞节时的客人！”  
“没错！你还记得我真是太感动了！”说着，平子迎上前去热情地握住了女孩的手。“平子真子。能再次见到你真的非常开心哦，织姬妹妹！”  
“够了——”黑崎上前去，不耐烦地打断了平子。“话说为什么你偏偏能记住井上的名字啊？！”  
平子皱起眉转向黑崎，露出不可思议的表情。  
“你在说什么傻话啊，记住可爱女生的名字不是理所当然的吗？”  
黑崎的脸上露出无可奈何的表情，井上连忙息事宁人地招呼几个人在沙发坐下。  
“大家一路上辛苦了，先休息一下，我去准备些茶点。”说完便转身小步朝茶水间跑去。  
平子带着欣慰的微笑看着她离开，随即转向黑崎，脸上的笑容也随之消失。  
“所以呢，你说有事要问我来着？”  
听到平子的话，黑崎的表情也严肃起来。  
“平子，”他认真地盯着平子，“你究竟是什么人？”  
平子没有立即回答，眼前的少年直觉相当敏锐，已经察觉到了他身份的特殊。虽然还不了解他，但平子也已经意识到他或许是能够信任的。但即便如此，他依然不想轻易地暴露自己的身份，将他们牵连进来。在他犹豫应当如何回答时，黑崎却开口了。  
“是吗，不能说就算了。”  
平子一愣，没想到对方会这样说，这种带着体谅意味的让步反倒让他感到有些过意不去。然而眼下并不是全盘托出的好时机，这样想着，平子还是岔开了话题。  
“倒是你们呢，所说的志愿者组织，到底是在做些什么？”  
“各种各样的事。”黑崎答道，“在很早之前就已经成立了，原本只是我们几个。但这两个月里加入的人越来越多，所以才会考虑到更换集合场所。”  
平子微微皱起眉，他们最初的目的想必是希望帮助有困难的人，但如今拜勒岗已经死去，至少在表面上，形势正逐渐转好，而这个成立于非常时期的组织反倒日益壮大，甚至不惜违背规定来接应像他们这样的入境者，这样的立场显然是同那些蓝染的信赖者们背道而驰的。他迟疑一下，终于还是说出了自己的猜测。  
“你们不相信蓝染吗？”  
黑崎沉默了几秒。  
“总觉得……有什么不对劲。”  
虽然没有直接回答平子的问题，但这样的回答已经足以说明他们的想法。气氛突然变得微妙起来，两个人直视着对方的眼睛，似乎在沉默中达成了某种共识。平子正犹豫着再说些什么，却被脚步声打断。  
“久等了。”井上端着装有甜点和茶具的托盘返回客厅，将托盘摆在了茶几上。“请用吧。”  
平子愉快地看着那镶满草莓的蛋糕，正打算开动，但紧接着回想起了什么，连忙抬起头望向井上。  
“织姬妹妹，我姑且问一下，这是什么蛋糕？”  
“是草莓鱼子酱千层蛋糕哦，算是我的得意之作啦……”女孩笑着，有些腼腆地说道。  
平子努力扯出一个牵强的笑容。  
“织姬妹妹……我还是喝茶就好了。”

在随意的交谈中时间过得飞快，眼看着临近午夜，东德查卡和沛薛被安排在这栋公寓住下。谢过了井上的茶，平子动身准备离开。黑崎随他来到公寓门口，路灯安静地照亮小巷，远处依然不时有欢闹声传来。  
“你确定不在这里过夜吗？已经很晚了，这里的房间还是很充足的。”黑崎问道。  
“不必了。”平子淡淡地说道。“接下来还有点事要处理，也不便再麻烦你们了。”  
“是吗。”  
结果到夜晚结束，平子也没有将自己的身份挑明。但他隐隐觉得，黑崎或许已经猜到了他的目的。  
“对了，”黑崎说着，从口袋里取出一张门票样的东西递给平子，“这是井上要我交给你的，过几天我们要举办一场义卖会，有空的话可以过来看看。”  
平子接过来，看看上面的字，愣了一下，随即将它塞进口袋。  
“既然是织姬妹妹给的那我就去捧个场好了，而且……”他停顿了一下，“今天算是欠你个人情，到时候我会过去看看能不能帮上忙的。”  
“那算什么……”黑崎无奈地吐槽道，即使是在道谢，平子的语气依然听起来居高临下。  
平子咧开嘴露出笑容。  
“那么，再见啦。”他转身朝巷口走去，“替我向织姬妹妹问好。”  
平子的身影消失在巷口后，黑崎又默默地站了一会儿，他微微皱着眉，似乎在思索着什么。头顶橘色的路灯明灭了一下，他这才回过神来，转身走进公寓，轻轻关上了门。

&

平子在午夜的街道上行走着，几乎没有过多地思考，双腿便擅自行动，朝某个方向迈去。当他猛然回过神时，才发现自己已经站在了熟悉的公寓面前。他抬起头来，望向那个窗口，没有灯光。同黑崎的交谈中，他得知蓝染已经从公众面前销声匿迹很久。不需要过多的推理，他也能猜到此刻他身在何地。  
明知这样的行为是莽撞的，但最终他还是下定决心，迈进了大楼。旧钥匙还带在身上，电梯卡依然奏效。他提着行李箱，看着屏幕上的数字一点点跳动着，发现自己竟然感到一种奇妙的平静。电梯门在他的面前缓缓打开，他走出去，鞋底落在地面上，发出不轻不重的声响，依然没有过多的思考，双脚便自然地踏过走廊，转过拐角，最终停在了那扇熟悉的门前。  
走廊里的观叶植物依然健在，碧绿饱满的叶子静静垂落，想必公寓的管理者依然会按时为它淋水。在他不在的这段时间里，似乎什么都没有变化。  
他站在门口，犹豫了一下，抱着门锁已经被换掉的心态尝试着将钥匙插进门锁。当钥匙顺利地插进锁孔时，他还是感到一阵如释重负。他轻轻转动钥匙，门锁发出咔哒的声响，在长长的走廊里激起一阵短促的回音。他缓缓地拉开了门。  
玄关空荡荡的，昏暗的客厅异常安静，有些许光亮正对着门口的落地窗透进来照在地板上。平子迟疑了一下，走进房间，将身后的门轻轻关上。他放下行李箱，打开鞋柜，自己当时没能带走的鞋子依然整齐地累在架子上，占据了一大半的空间。他换下拖鞋，慢慢地走进客厅，沙发，茶几，电视，书柜，唱机。家具的摆放依然和记忆中的样子没有丝毫分别。他伸出手指，在桌面上轻轻抹了一下，没有预想中那样厚厚的灰尘。尽管这里应该有相当长一段时间无人居住，但房间依然十分整洁，仿佛有人按时打扫一般，除了冷清的气氛外，没有其他的迹象来印证这点。  
他走进厨房，厨具整齐地被安置在橱柜里，水槽是干的，台面上没有任何污迹。他打开冰箱，已经断电的冰箱里没有任何东西。他合上冰箱，转身走出厨房。  
他走进浴室，浴缸边的防水架上摆放着各式各样的沐浴和洗发用品。在镜子前并列摆放着同样款式的牙具，立在中间的依然是他们共享的薄荷味牙膏。他没有去照镜子，转身走出浴室。  
他走进书房，琳琅满目的书籍依然有序地填满每一层书架，正对着房门的书桌上整齐地叠放着一些纸张，电脑沉睡着，屏幕漆黑一片。他没有靠近，转身走出书房。  
他走进卧室。  
宽大的双人床上铺着整洁的床单，两只枕头并排横在床头。他转身，反锁上门，转身走向衣橱。打开柜门，一阵熟悉的气息扑面而来，他蹲下身去，将位于底层深处的纸箱拖拽出来，在那个匆忙离开的晚上，他甚至没有余地去顾及散落在地上的唱片，而眼下它们又重新被收纳起来，完好无损地保存于衣橱深处。  
他无言地关上衣橱，将窗帘拉紧，转身朝床边走去。他在床沿边坐下，电子钟依然在静静跳动，眼下已经过了午夜，曾经对于遵循着健康作息的他而言陌生的数字不知不觉已经变得有些亲切。他将手探进口袋，取出那个小巧的药瓶摆在床头，犹豫了几秒，静静躺下身去。  
枕头上还隐隐留有洗发水的气味，他转过头去，看向床的另一侧，那里空空如也。他不知道在自己离开之后，蓝染是否又在这里独自度过了几个晚上。假如是这样，当他看向空荡荡的另一侧时，是否和此时的自己是相同的心情。在他们共枕入眠的和平夜晚，他想必也一直在心中细数着距离分别之日还有多久。或许对他而言，身边的人在与不在，并没有本质上的区别。  
平子扭转过头，凝视着熟悉的天花板。耳畔轻微的呼吸声不复存在，他才意识到只有自己的房间竟然如此寂静。  
他从怀里取出手枪，轻轻放在床头桌上，在那旁边，那个小巧的药瓶安静地立在黑暗当中，那些药片曾让他在无法入睡的夜晚借来短暂的安宁。他思考着是否要服下一颗，然而还没等他得出答案，前所未有的睡意却骤然袭来，不由分说地将他拖拽进久违的梦乡。他或许挣扎了几下，然而却终于作罢。他有种预感，在这里，等待他的将不同于那些磨人的梦魇，在这里，他可以假装自己已经重拾不复存在的一切，在这里，他是安全的。


	5. 冢

柯雅泰·史塔克是猛然之间醒来的。  
没有梦境与清醒之间模糊混沌的缓冲地带，浓稠的黑暗在睁开眼睛的瞬间立即消散，房间里的光亮强硬地将他拉扯回现实当中。他下意识地抬起手挡在眼前，悬在窗前那层薄薄的白色纱帘没有起到丝毫遮光的作用，手头没有任何能够显示时间的物品，但刺眼的白光和从窗外传来的喧闹声让他知道恐怕已接近中午。身体很沉，但他还是支起身子环视一圈，在确认莉莉妮特和往常一样已经出门之后，他再次重重地倒下身去。  
立在房间角落里的旧冰箱发出断断续续的嗡声，那是这间简陋的屋子里为数不多的电器之一。如果他愿意起身下床去把它打开，或许能从中翻找出一些不需要加工就能吃的食物，但眼下他并没有食欲，也感觉不到饥饿。尽管他已经有十几个小时没有吃过任何东西。  
眼眶深处在隐隐作痛，他用手指轻轻按揉眼睛，长时间的睡眠并没有缓解他的疲劳，只是让他感觉浑身无力。在疼痛稍微缓解了一些后，他放下手，将盖在身上的薄被掀开，坐起身来看向位于房间中央的那张长条形的木桌。散乱堆放着的杂物盖住了已经磨损褪色的桌面，桌边有一把金属折叠椅，那是这间出租屋里唯一一把像样的椅子。或许屋子原本的主人丝毫不会想到会有客人来登门造访，因此也没有专门配备多余的座椅。事实上史塔克原本也不觉得有增添椅子的必要，房间里有一张沙发和一张单人床，对于他和莉莉妮特来说，这两样家具已经绰绰有余。但此时在那张木桌边，除了那把布满锈迹的金属折叠椅外，还有两个充当座位的木箱分别摆在桌子的两侧，这煞有介事的布置让史塔克回忆起昨天这个时间发生的事情，想到这里，他感觉自己的头又开始隐隐作痛。  
葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克是在昨天中午出现的。  
中午是史塔克起床的时间。刚刚醒来不久的他正想点一支烟来为无所事事的上午划上一个圆满的句号，突如其来的敲门声却把他吓了一跳。头脑中出现的第一个想法是莉莉妮特外出回来忘记了带钥匙，他下意识地想要把烟盒藏起来，但紧接着他立即意识到，那略带攻击性的敲门方式绝不会是莉莉妮特。冷静下来后，他持起手枪安静地凑到那扇刚刚安装不久的门前，然而从崭新的猫眼当中看到的景象令他大吃一惊。  
距离上一次见到葛力姆乔已经过了近五个星期。在拜勒岗死去的那个晚上，他在大楼里发现了中弹的葛力姆乔，经历了不少波折，他终于在红灯区租下了一个简陋的公寓房间。尽管屋内的设施都已相当老旧，但作为临时的容身场所也无可抱怨。受伤的葛力姆乔在那张破旧的沙发上短暂地休养了一段时间，在那期间他们没有过多地交谈，大多数时候葛力姆乔只是在沉沉地昏睡，而在醒着的时间里，他的表情也清楚地表明他不想谈论发生在自己身上的事情，因此尽管有许多疑问，但史塔克终究没有开口。  
在伤势好转能够自由活动后，他便立即决定离开，临走时也只是简短地表示会记住欠下的人情。对于葛力姆乔的这番话，史塔克只是默默地摇了摇头。将葛力姆乔救下与其说是选择倒不如说是一种本能，即使一直号称讨厌麻烦，但面对身陷危机的同伴，他终究还是无法坐视不管。他不曾指望得到任何回报，况且在他看来自己所做的仅仅是些微不足道的事情，但葛力姆乔显然不习惯接受他人的关照，也不允许自己亏欠他人任何东西。再次强调了一遍会偿还欠下的人情后，他便离开了这里。  
尽管相隔不过几个星期，葛力姆乔的身上却似乎发生了不小的变化。体重的减轻令他脸颊的棱角更加分明，肤色也似乎变深了一些，在体力恢复后，他的视线看起来比过去更加冰冷而果决。在史塔克打开门后，他径直走进来，什么都没有解释，只是沉默地将一个信封塞进史塔克的手里。史塔克哑口无言地伫立在门口，葛力姆乔的出现固然令他相当诧异，但真正令他震惊的是，在葛力姆乔身后，还跟着另一张熟悉的面孔。  
缇雅·赫丽贝尔。  
史塔克根本没有料想到自己能再次见到她，上个冬天她就那样不声不响地消失了，史塔克甚至猜测她或许已经在暗中被拜勒岗处置，那个想法令他感到相当遗憾。尽管没有过深入的交谈，但史塔克本能地对寡言的她抱有某种亲近感，再次见到赫丽贝尔平安无事地出现在自己面前，史塔克感到几分欣慰。虽然不理解为什么这两个人会共同行动，又为什么会敲开自己的房门，但史塔克还是将他们让进房间，并从堆满杂物的阳台拖拽出两只木箱来充当座椅。三个人无言地在长条形的木桌旁坐下来，这场景令史塔克回想起过去那些冗长而乏味的会议，那时的他们也是像这样围坐在桌边，头脑中充斥着各自迥异的想法，无从分享。  
最终是葛力姆乔打破了沉默。  
“说吧，”他对着赫丽贝尔开口说道，“把你知道的都说出来。”  
起初史塔克没能立即理解眼前的状况，他看出赫丽贝尔有些犹豫，有那么一会儿他甚至担心她会突然失去耐心夺门而出，但很快他意识到，赫丽贝尔之所以会出现在这里，显然是已经与葛力姆乔达成了某种协议，既然她已经同意在这张桌边坐下，那么想必也不会那么轻易地离开。果然，在葛力姆乔的催促下，她终于开口。  
史塔克发现，赫丽贝尔的声音和他记忆中的一样，冷淡而沉稳，那声音有着某种令人安心的力量，然而听着她以那样的声音缓缓道出的事实，史塔克发现自己无法再保持无动于衷。在理解了发生的一切后，不可名状的悲哀像藤蔓一样从脚下生长，将他紧紧地箍在原地，他甚至没有力气开口。因此当葛力姆乔起身离开时，他什么也没有做，仅仅是坐在那里，眼看着他消失在了门口。  
在葛力姆乔离开后，史塔克有些艰难地看向赫丽贝尔，在讲述完自己所知道的一切后，她便再次陷入了沉默，固执地凝视着桌面，史塔克顺着她的视线看过去，发现她正紧盯着桌上的一叠旧报纸。在明白了她在看什么之后，史塔克觉得自己或许应该说些什么，然而悲哀似乎同时剥夺了他的语言能力，当赫丽贝尔起身时，他依然什么也没能做，只是无言地望向赫丽贝尔。视线交汇在一起时，赫丽贝尔冰一样的目光让他感到寒冷。  
独自坐在空荡荡的房间里，史塔克感到身体里有什么东西也在一点点被抽空。直到莉莉妮特推开门叫出他的名字，他才从恍惚中回过神来。  
“有什么人来了吗？”莉莉妮特问道。  
史塔克艰难地转过头，用茫然的视线看向莉莉妮特，他不知道应该如何从头开始解释，他也不知道自己究竟应该以怎样的态度去接受这一切。但莉莉妮特并没有继续追问，她只是沉默地走到他的身边。  
手被牵起的瞬间，史塔克感到缠绕在身上的藤蔓逐渐脱落，他失神般站起来，在莉莉妮特的带领下来到床边，躺下身去，他仍然觉得自己有必要将自己听到的转述给莉莉妮特，然而莉莉妮特似乎并不急于得到解释，她只是将被子轻轻盖在他的身上。  
“睡吧。”  
莉莉妮特的声音传进他的耳朵，那轻柔的声音如同一句催眠的咒语，于是他闭上眼睛，沉沉地睡了过去。  
直到现在。  
窗外街道上愈发热烈的喧闹声让史塔克回到现实中。静静地坐了一会儿，头痛也多少有所缓解。他起身下床，瞄了一眼堆放着杂物的桌面，转身朝浴室走去。租住的房间虽然老旧，但淋浴设施尚且说得过去，史塔克打开龙头，水管里发出一阵隆隆的声响，紧接着温吞吞的水从头顶的花洒流出来淋在他的头顶，他觉得力量正逐渐回到身体当中。当他用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室时，头痛似乎已经彻底消失了。  
没有开窗的房间有些闷热，史塔克索性裸着上身，将那把金属折叠椅从桌边拖拽出来，在窗边的阴影中坐下。他点燃一根烟衔在嘴边，白色的烟雾缓缓升起，他微微眯起眼睛，口腔里的烟味让他放松下来，但想到莉莉妮特敏锐的鼻子，他还是不情愿地拨开窗帘，将窗户拉开了一条缝，被玻璃隔绝的暑气立即和着正午刺眼的白色日光挤进房间，逐渐攀升的气温和日渐漫长的白昼无不揭示着夏日的逼近。街道上充满生机的喧闹声愈发响亮，史塔克皱起眉，将烟头在窗台上碾灭，重新关上了窗户。  
他起身来到厨房的料理台边，习惯性地将烟头丢进水槽，紧接着又猛然想起了莉莉妮特义正言辞的说教。尽管觉得麻烦，但他还是伸手把烟头从水槽里捡出来，丢进了脚下的塑料桶里。  
他来到阳台门口，一条长长的晾衣绳扯在阳光下，晾晒着洗涤干净的衣物。不知为什么，这样艰辛的生活环境反倒激发了莉莉妮特劳动的热情，她乐此不疲地将为数不多的衣物洗干，晾晒，折叠。史塔克丝毫不怀疑，如果条件允许，她还会专门花时间去将衬衫上的褶皱一点点熨平。史塔克微微抬起头，在阳光中眯起眼睛，随手从上面扯下一件黑色的衬衫，干燥的布料上还残留着阳光的温度，史塔克将它套在身上，走到了桌边。  
桌面上有一个不大不小的置物盒，史塔克将手探进去，盒子里很空，史塔克摸索了几秒，从中取出了一样东西摆在手心。那是一块金属碎片，失去了精心的养护后，那块变形的金属早已失去了原本的颜色。置物盒边是一叠旧报纸，葛力姆乔交给他的信封此时依然原封不动地躺在那叠旧报纸的上面。史塔克将那只信封拿起来，信封很轻，他几乎已经猜出了里面装着什么，但此时他还是不想将它打开，而是随手放在了一边。移开那只信封后，报纸的标题完整地显露出来，在那个夸张的标题下，一张巨幅的照片占据了整个版面。史塔克深呼吸了一次，垂下眼睛。报纸的日期已经过去很久，然而直到今天，他才终于鼓起勇气去直视那张照片。  
迟疑片刻，他将那张报纸抽出来，把手中那块金属摆在上面，然后小心翼翼地将报纸对折再对折，叠成一个小小的纸包，放进了衬衫前胸的口袋，朝门口走去。  
走出屋子的一瞬间，走廊里新鲜的油漆味扑面而来，原本覆盖着涂鸦和弹孔的墙壁被重新粉刷填补，史塔克穿过走廊走下楼梯，盘踞在头顶的蜘蛛网早已不见踪影，破损的扶手也得以重获新生，一切都带有复苏的气息。史塔克站在门口，犹豫了一下，推开了那扇门。  
正午的太阳正停留在一天中最高的位置，曾经悬在街道两侧艳丽的霓虹看板无一不被崭新的商店牌匾取代，曾经仰仗于黑夜生存的人们也俨然脱胎换骨。装束得体的行人步伐矫健地从他身边快速经过，每个人都清楚地知晓自己的目的地位于何处，每个人都心满意足。然而身处在熙攘的人流中，史塔克却突然感到前所未有的孤独，他发现自己竟不合时宜地怀念起冬天。  
寒冷、洁白、肃静的冬天。

他不知道自己走了多久，喧闹的人声逐渐散去，成群的建筑也逐渐从视野中消失，周遭安静下来，脚下不知不觉变成了布满石砾的土径，长时间的行走让汗水染湿了他的脖颈和后背，喉咙因为缺水而干痒，他甚至产生了一种自己正行走在沙漠中的错觉。但他不能停下，而是继续向前走着，在路的尽头，一道长长的堤坝出现在了他的眼前，他迈开步子，朝上方登去。坡道上布满丛生的荒草，空气似乎变得更加躁热，衬衫的背部已经被汗水洇湿，他依然缓慢而坚决地向上走去。终于，视野突然变得开阔起来，他来到了顶端。  
这里已经接近城市的边界，依稀可见远处高大的烟囱，灰色的烟雾从中缓缓升起。他伫立在这里，回想起来到这座城市的第一天，那时的他们便是沿着这条路朝前进发。在车厢昏暗的光线中，每个人都严肃而沉默。明知仅仅是由于一个丑陋的契机而形成的乌合之众，史塔克还是一厢情愿地想要将在座的人们视为同伴。他本能地回避了那不光彩的现实，无论是即将迎来的未来或是那暗藏在背后的过往他都浑然不知，他的头脑中只有一个最为朴素的想法。  
和他们在一起，自己就将不再孤独。  
他缓缓地舒了一口气，从胸前的口袋将那个纸包取出来，小心地将那张报纸展开。  
在黑白色调的粉饰下，不堪的惨象竟也显示出几分洁净与肃穆。老者的尸体伏在地面上，失去了色彩的血迹和白骨成为了镜头下无奇的光影，那张因愤怒和痛苦而扭曲的面孔也显得不再那么狰狞。史塔克无言地看着眼前的画面，在那个晚上他甚至不忍上前去亲眼证实老者的死亡，他仅仅是从废墟中拾起了一块微不足道的金属碎片便仓惶而逃。他不知道最终是谁处置了拜勒岗的尸体，纵使曾短暂地居于王座，那具日益衰老的血肉终究以劣于常人的方式化为了灰烬。此时他终于明白，自始至终他们仅仅是被看不见的丝线牵引的傀儡，在操纵下扮演着各自的角色，然而无论多么恢弘的演出终究要迎来散场。在这场虚假的闹剧结束后，人们纷纷离开，唯独他还孤身一人留在这里，卡在舞台与观众席的夹缝间，无处可去。  
在悲哀将他彻底俘获前，史塔克蹲下身去，开始徒手挖动泥土。  
沙土从他的指间流过，卡在甲缝之间，石砾摩擦着他的皮肉，他却感觉不到疼痛，仅仅是机械地挖动着坚硬的土壤。太阳逐渐西沉，终于，他停下手来，傍晚的风渐起，但那微弱的凉意仍旧不足以抗衡蒸腾的暑气。汗水从他的额角滴落，他抬起手，用手背胡乱地擦了一把，不去介意脸上的污迹。泥土高高地堆积在他挖出的圆坑边，他最后看了一眼那个画面，小心地将那张报纸整齐地叠起来，铺在了圆坑的底部，随后，将那块曾属于王冠一角的碎片静静地安置在上面。  
直到最后一刻，老者所做的依旧是惨无人道的恶行，然而即便如此史塔克也依然无法将他的死视为罪有应得。或许此时依然有人在细数他的罪行，然而过不了多久，那些恨意也将被时间冲淡，最终，他将会被彻底遗忘，如同不曾存在一般。讽刺的是，对于罪恶滔天的亡者而言，被人遗忘反倒成为了一种宽恕。  
最后一捧泥沙从指缝间落下，看着那个微微隆起的土堆，史塔克发现自己竟感到一丝羡慕。他环视四周，绵延的堤坝上空无一人，河水在前方默默奔腾，荒草在身后肆意疯长，将这里包围成为一个静谧的庇护所。贪婪的老者想必不会甘心接受这样凄凉惨淡的结局，然而长眠于地下的他已无法发出任何抱怨，所以，就这样吧。  
史塔克席地而坐，被汗水浸湿的衣服已经在温热的空气里风干，在将老者埋葬后，他本以为自己能久违地获得将未竟之事了结后的平静。然而看着那个光秃秃的土堆，他却还是隐约觉得少了些什么。  
脚步声从身后逐渐接近。缓慢、轻盈的脚步。有什么人踏过草丛，逐渐地朝他走来，最终停在了他的身边。  
史塔克抬起头。  
莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯站在他的面前，身着黑色连衣裙的她手持一小束白色的鲜花，她低下头静静地看着他，眼神伤感而温柔。史塔克突然觉得，他根本不需要开口去询问她是怎样找到自己的。  
莉莉妮特沉默地蹲下身去，将那束花摆在了隆起的土堆上。  
完整了。史塔克想到。  
莉莉妮特在他的身边坐下，两个人并肩望着夕阳缓缓下沉，直到它逐渐消失在了地平线的尽头。  
“史塔克。”莉莉妮特开口了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你之前不是说过，我可能仅仅存在于你的想象中吗？”  
“啊……”史塔克不明白莉莉妮特为什么会再次谈起这个话题。他诧异地转过头去，莉莉妮特依然环抱着双膝，笔直地望向远方。  
“当时我是想指责你的，这种说法实在太自以为是了，但现在我想说——”莉莉妮特轻而缓地说道，似乎在寻找恰当的措辞。“或许你是存在于我的想象之中的也说不定呢。”  
史塔克睁大了眼睛。莉莉妮特终于转过头来，脸上浮现起笑容。  
“这样的话，你会觉得轻松一点吗？”  
莉莉妮特淡紫色瞳孔温柔地注视着他，安静地对视了一会儿，史塔克移开了视线，他闭上了眼睛，双手抱住脑袋向后倒在了地上。  
“谁知道呢……”  
太阳消失后，白昼的暑气也渐渐消散，带有凉意的风吹拂在脸上，让史塔克感到平静。  
“史塔克。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想要离开这里吗？”  
“……”  
史塔克没有立即回答。他的头脑中出现了躺在房间桌上的那个信封。他知道，如果自己将它打开，会发现一张纸，有了那张纸，他们便可以顺利地通过城市的检查点，就此远走高飞。获得真相和离开的权利，这便是葛力姆乔偿还亏欠他的人情的方式。  
只要他愿意，就可以将过去一笔勾销。拜勒岗的死让这段契约宣告终结，曾经的同伴也已经各奔东西，事到如今，他似乎已经没有留在这里的理由，但不知为什么，他却仍然感到有什么在牵绊着他，让他无法坦然地说出离开。他不知道应当如何同莉莉妮特解释，然而像往常一样，莉莉妮特也没有继续追问，而是安静地向后倒去，躺在了他的身边。  
史塔克睁开眼睛，望向傍晚淡紫色的天空，几朵云飘浮在空中。莉莉妮特紧挨着他，他能够感觉到她热烘烘的脑袋就在自己的耳边，从草绿色的头发间散发出洗发水的香气。他突然觉得，自己已不再需要得出答案，只要耳畔这温度尚存，去往哪里都已经不再重要。  
当微弱的星光出现在空中时，他们站起身来。莉莉妮特自然地牵起了他沾满泥土的手，他们迈着缓慢的步子穿过草丛，朝返程的方向走去。装点着白色花束的空冢逐渐消失在了他们身后。无人的堤坝上，荒草在夜风中摇曳着，彼此摩挲发出簌簌的声响，像一阵低沉而沙哑的哭声。

&

史塔克愣愣地站在嗡嗡作响的冰箱前，几秒钟后，他猛地关上冰箱门，拿着已经空了的冰激凌盒子快步走到沙发边。女孩正坐在沙发上，一面轻轻哼着歌，一面拿毛巾仔细地擦拭自己一头湿漉漉的头发。  
“莉莉妮特！”史塔克将空盒举到女孩的眼前，恼火地说道，“这盒子上明明写了我的名字，你没有看见吗？”  
女孩皱起眉，露出不耐烦的表情。  
“我当然看见了！”  
“你不是说写了名字就归我了吗？”  
“对啊，所以我才把盒子给你留下了！里面的东西又没有署名！”  
“……”  
面对女孩振振有词的狡辩，史塔克还是败下阵来。他默默地走到水槽边，将那个写有自己名字的纸盒扔进了脚下的塑料桶里。当他转过头时，发现女孩正望着他，脸上带着得逞的笑容。他无奈地叹了口气，朝她走去。  
在他身后的桶里，还躺着一只没有拆开的信封。  
他已经不需要它了。


	6. 选择

“在我的印象里，你好像比现在要健谈来着。”  
听到坐在后排的男人以随意的口吻说出的话，戴斯乐感到有些诧异，他没料到男人会主动和自己攀谈，尽管察觉到男人语气中挖苦的意思，但他还是选择了以平常的态度去应对。  
“我不知道为什么会给您留下这样的印象，”他如实说道，把持着方向盘，微微抬起眼睛看着出现在后倒镜中鲜明的粉色，说出了男人的名字。“萨尔阿波罗大人。”  
萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹的眼中闪过一丝戏谑。  
“我知道，你一定觉得他发怒是我的原因。”  
虽然看不到萨尔阿波罗的表情，但戴斯乐从他的声音猜测此时他的嘴角一定挂着笑容，就像他刚刚从诺伊特拉的房间走出来时一样。不需要过多的思考，戴斯乐便能够想象出在刚才的治疗的过程中发生了什么。萨尔阿波罗的态度无疑是诺伊特拉突然大发雷霆掀翻桌子的原因，但并不是唯一原因。他不能简单地将诺伊特拉的失控归结在萨尔阿波罗的身上。  
“我从来没这么说过。”  
戴斯乐的回答让萨尔阿波罗发出一声嘲讽的轻笑，显然这样的说辞在他看来过于虚伪。  
“你不必掩饰真实想法，因为你的态度根本不会改变任何事实。”他直接地说道，“你也听到我们的对话了。最后的调试已经结束，接下来的复健完全要靠他自己，我已经帮不上什么忙了，更何况——”他停顿了一下，“他已经不会想再见到我了。”  
虽然是在陈述着自己被人厌恶的事实，但萨尔阿波罗的语气竟莫名地愉快，他人的厌恶如同别在胸前的勋章，让他感到喜悦而自豪。戴斯乐不再说话，萨尔阿波罗的态度虽然令人反感，但他说的是对的。经历了刚刚那场前所未有的争吵，诺伊特拉不会想要再次看见这个男人出现在自己面前。不过正如他所说，义肢的最后调试已经结束，接下来的复健过程已经不需要他的全程参与。对诺伊特拉而言，这或许是件好事。  
高耸的烟囱出现在视野中，目的地已经近在眼前，戴斯乐踩下油门，车子穿过了敞开的铁门，快速地穿过夜晚的工业园区，最终在工厂边一栋白色的建筑前停了下来。  
萨尔阿波罗从身边的座位拿起大号的医药箱，打开门走下车。  
“跟我来。”他对着仍坐在驾驶席里的戴斯乐说道。随即便直接迈开步子朝那栋楼走去，丝毫没有等待的意思。戴斯乐解开安全带，深呼吸了一次，拉开了车门。  
尽管已经过了午夜，但依然有大团的灰色烟雾从高大的烟囱中缓缓升起涌向天空，厂房里不时传出震耳的巨响，庞大的机械依旧有条不紊地告诉运转着。在不远处，一辆辆重型货车整齐地排列在出口，等待着出发时刻的到来。戴斯乐无言地看向前方，走在前面的萨尔阿波罗已经来到了建筑门前，从口袋里拿出一串数量惊人的钥匙，在打开那扇门之后便头也不回地走了进去。戴斯乐连忙加快脚步跟上前，在那扇门重新关上之前挤了进去。  
走廊内没有开灯，只有墙壁两侧的出口标志在黑暗中闪着莹莹绿光，周围充斥着酸苦的药水味道。戴斯乐下意识地屏住呼吸，在不能确保对身体无害的情况下，他希望尽可能少吸入一点那些奇怪的气体。他们来到电梯前，萨尔阿波罗按下按钮，电梯门发出一声轻响缓缓打开，萨尔阿波罗走进去，站在靠近按键的角落，在戴斯乐也走进电梯后，他侧过身背靠着墙壁，垂下眼睛紧盯着自己的脚尖。戴斯乐犹豫了一下，站在了他的对角。门在他们面前合上。  
在电梯上行的过程中，戴斯乐始终安静地观察着萨尔阿波罗，即使努力想要做出若无其事的样子，但紧攥的拳头还是暴露了他的紧张。戴斯乐不知道在失踪的那段时间里他经历了什么，但回想起两个月前他失魂落魄的模样，戴斯乐明白那段闭口不谈的经历想必是相当可怕的。他不知道究竟是什么样的遭遇才会让眼前这个男人都感到畏惧，他宁愿不去打探。工作的忙碌似乎让萨尔阿波罗重新振作起来，他看起来又恢复了过去傲慢的态度，但看着他略显毛躁的头发，戴斯乐知道当他独处时，恐怕并不像表面上看起来那样洒脱。  
电梯门打开时，萨尔阿波罗立即逃也般快步走了出去。到达顶层后，那股奇怪的气味更加浓烈，戴斯乐抬手捂住鼻子。萨尔阿波罗摸着墙壁将开关打开，头顶的灯管闪动几下，白色的灯光将整个走廊照亮，他转过头来，在看到戴斯乐的动作后，脸上露出了轻蔑的表情。  
“在这里等一下。”他用干巴巴的声音说道，随即朝走廊尽头走去。  
在萨尔阿波罗消失在走廊尽头的转角之后，戴斯乐又在原地站了一会儿。在惨白的灯光下，长长的走廊显得莫名阴森，四周没有任何声音。他犹豫了一下，还是决定朝前走走。在他的印象当中，萨尔阿波罗的身边总是跟着两个体型浑圆的助手，然而那两个人似乎也已经销声匿迹很久，戴斯乐不禁猜想他们恐怕也遭遇了一些可怕的事情，甚至有可能已经沦为了那个男人试验的牺牲品。  
他慢慢地向前走着，经过了一扇又一扇紧闭的门，他不知道那些门后面有着什么，他也不感兴趣。脚步声回荡在空旷的走廊上，在他转过拐角时消失了。戴斯乐停了下来，诧异地睁大了眼睛，在占据了整面墙壁的玻璃窗后面，数量惊人的手术床排列在白色的空间内，在靠近窗边的位置有一张长条形的操作台，摆放在上面金属器材在灯光下闪烁着危险的光泽。戴斯乐注视着这个恐怖的空间，突然意识到自己或许不应该擅自走到这里。他想要立即折返，然而身后的响声让他停下了脚步。  
他缓缓地转过身去。  
萨尔阿波罗站在走廊的阴影里，正用冰冷的视线注视着他。他身后的那扇门开着，里面没有灯光。  
“我说了，让你在那里等我的。”萨尔阿波罗说着，慢慢地朝他走来。  
戴斯乐感觉额角冒出冷汗。理智告诉他不需要担心，萨尔阿波罗不会做出什么危险的举动，然而另一方面，本能又叫嚣着让他应当尽快离开。冷汗顺着额角滑落，萨尔阿波罗来到了他的眼前，他们对视着僵持了几秒，萨尔阿波罗的脸上突然浮现起了笑容。  
“拿着。”他的语气突然变得十分轻松，仿佛刚才的紧张氛围只是一个恶劣的玩笑。说着，将手中的一个巨大的提包交到戴斯乐的手中，“抑制排异反应的药物，拿回去给他吃。”  
“我知道了……”戴斯乐缓缓抬起手，接过了那个装满药盒的提包。萨尔阿波罗眯起眼睛，轻轻拨弄了一下额前的头发，脸上的笑容更加明显，显然，戴斯乐紧张的反应让他感到相当愉快。  
戴斯乐最后一次用余光扫了一眼身旁那个摆满手术床的空间，随即转过身去，迈开双腿快步朝前走去，想要尽快离开这个令人不快的地方，然而身后的男人却再次开口。  
“说起来——之前的女人，怎么样了？”  
戴斯乐顿时感到一阵厌恶，他本不想认真应对，他甚至没有转头，然而男人的这番话却让他不得不转过身去。  
“女人？”尽管已经意识到他所说的女人是谁，但戴斯乐还是假装不知情地反问道。  
“之前和他在我的研究所门口争吵的那个女人。”萨尔阿波罗说道，“现在还缠着他吗？”  
看着萨尔阿波罗玩味的笑容，戴斯乐意识到当时在研究所门前同妮莉艾露争执是一个错误，整个过程显然通过门口的摄像头无疑被他看得一清二楚。事实上他还感到有些诧异，他没想到对他人漠不关心的萨尔阿波罗会主动询问这件事，但无论动机如何，那语气中饱含的恶意让戴斯乐感到异常地不快，那种不快甚至冲淡了此前的紧张。  
“那不关你的事。”他冷漠而果决地说道，甚至忘记了使用敬称。  
萨尔阿波罗皱起眉来，显然没有料到戴斯乐会如此直白地拒绝回答自己的问题。但紧接着，他立即恢复了冷静。  
“他很幸运，有你这样一个忠实的部下。”说着，他嘲弄地看进戴斯乐的左眼，一种更加阴郁而危险的笑容浮现在了他的脸上，“我敢肯定，他一定已经好好感谢过你了，不是吗？”  
戴斯乐无言地迎上男人挑衅般的视线，几秒钟后，他垂下眼睛，轻轻抬了抬拎着提包的那只手。  
“我会确保他按时服药的。”他淡淡地说道，“这段时间来，多谢您了。”  
说完这句话，他转过身去，快步朝前走去，消失在了尽头的转角。  
萨尔阿波罗无言地站在走廊上，笑容从他的脸上逐渐消失，在确定戴斯乐已经离开后，他转身走进了那间漆黑的屋子，用力关上了门。

&

戴斯乐驾驶着车飞快地奔驰在深夜无人的道路上，温热的风从窗口吹在脸上，然而那种不快的感觉依然像湿冷的汗水一样黏在身上。可能的话，他并不愿意和男人发生正面冲突。然而男人谈论起那两个人时玩味的恶意让他无法忽视，驳斥他几乎是一种下意识的反应，他并不感到后悔。  
忠实的部下。  
他在头脑中再次温习了一下这个说法。当萨尔阿波罗以挖苦的语气这样评价他时，他并没有反驳。或许在他人眼中，自己对诺伊特拉的维护与服从无疑是一个尽职的部下忠实的表现，然而对他本人而言，单单以这个词来定义他同诺伊特拉之间的关系是不准确的，尽管他自己也没有找到一个恰当的说法去形容这种复杂的感情。他唯一确定的是，正是那种无法命名的情感支撑着他，让他在过去的两个月中忍受着诺伊特拉的歇斯底里。  
即使早已习惯他暴戾的脾性，但随着他愈发频繁而激烈的爆发，戴斯乐也开始感到有些力不从心。失去了双臂的他每时每刻都处于一种无法抑制的愤怒当中，对义肢的操纵尚不熟悉，他无法顺利地抓握东西，在餐桌上一次又一次将叉子掉落在地，紧跟在轻微的摔落声之后的便是桌子被掀翻在地的巨响。戴斯乐不记得这两个月间究竟有多少次晚餐是以这种方式结束的。  
唯一安静的时刻是在浴室当中。在最初那段时间里尚未痊愈的伤口不能沾水，于是辅助他清洗身体的职责便自然地落在了自己身上。戴斯乐记得诺伊特拉背对着他坐在浴室的椅子上，宽大的背微微弓起，骨骼的轮廓从苍白的皮肉下明显地浮现出来，手臂上那触目惊心的缺口让戴斯乐无法直视，并非因为那伤口过于丑陋，而是因为在他看来，对那残缺长时间的凝视也将成为一种冒犯。他用两条干燥的毛巾分别将他的双臂裹住，小心地将温水从上方淋下，这种时候，诺伊特拉会安静地低垂下头，黑色的长发便湿漉漉地铺盖在他的背上。戴斯乐有时会觉得自己或许应该说些什么，然而沉默的他如同一尊坚固的石像，戴斯乐发现自己无法开口。  
从浴室走出来后，他总是会将自己关在房间里很久。戴斯乐知道，他需要很长的时间去平复因受到照料而产生的焦躁与羞耻。  
戴斯乐时常会想起那个晚上，当他发现倒在血泊中的诺伊特拉时，出现在头脑中的第一个想法是他已经死了。然而在走近之后，他才发现面无血色的诺伊特拉竟然一气尚存。他不记得自己究竟是怎样找到了乌尔奇奥拉。最终在萨尔阿波罗的救治下，诺伊特拉获救了，尽管那或许并非他本人希望的结果。  
戴斯乐不愿意承认，在最初意识到他或许已经死去的瞬间，除了悲痛之外，他竟然产生了一丝奇异的欣慰。  
随着夏季的接近，白昼到来的时间逐渐提前，但当戴斯乐在暂居的房子前停下车时，天色尚未亮起。戴斯乐拎起那只巨大的提包走下车，注视着那栋被树木包围的住宅。乌尔奇奥拉安排的住处无可挑剔，四周隐蔽而幽静，对于需要绝对的安宁去恢复体力的诺伊特拉而言，这栋坐落在城郊的住宅无疑是绝佳的选择。戴斯乐穿过停车坪，朝大门的方向走去。往常的情况下，诺伊特拉此时应当已经睡下。治疗的过程漫长而痛苦，会耗费掉许多体力。在确保诺伊特拉已经睡着之后，自己或许也可以在天亮前睡上一会儿。戴斯乐这样想着，然而当他看到停在大门前的那辆摩托车和站在旁边的女人时，知道自己的计划已经就此宣告终结。  
湖绿色长发的女人环抱着手臂倚靠在车边无言地注视着他，表情严肃而淡漠。  
沉默了一会儿，在接受了眼前的事实后，戴斯乐终于开口了。  
“您为什么会在这里……妮莉艾露小姐。”  
女人没有立即回答，而是朝他走近，戴斯乐下意识地抬起眼睛看向房子的某扇窗户，房间里没有开灯，但戴斯乐猜想此刻的诺伊特拉无疑正坐在那扇窗户前，尽管他不确定从那个距离是否能看清发生在这里的一切。  
女人在他的面前停下，戴斯乐感到有些愤怒，不是针对她，而是针对自己。他意识到正是由于自己的疏忽，才会让她跟踪着自己来到如今的住处，尽管她的行为违背了之前的约定，但在眼前的情况下，再去争论这个问题已经没有意义。戴斯乐缓缓地舒了一口气。  
“您见到诺伊特拉大人了吗？”  
“见到了。”  
“您应该知道的，任何的劝告都是白费口舌。他是不会离开这里的。”  
“你说的没错。”妮莉艾露停顿了一下，将手插进夹克的口袋，从中取出一张折叠起来的纸送到戴斯乐面前。  
戴斯乐低下头，看着她手中的那张纸，没有伸手去接，而是抬起头来。  
“既然您已经见到他了，就应该知道，他已经同意为那个男人效劳了。”  
“我知道，他不会收下的。”妮莉艾露淡淡地说道，“所以我才会直接把它交给你。”  
“您为什么会认为我会收下呢？”  
戴斯乐的反问让妮莉艾露顿了一下，迟疑几秒，她再次开口了。  
“因为我知道，你不会拒绝多一个选择。”  
说完这句话，妮莉艾露便观察着戴斯乐的反应。起初他没有任何动作，只是表情麻木地迎上她的视线。然而对视了一会儿，他突然低下头去，看上去有些痛苦。最终，他伸出手，接过了那张通行证。  
“不管怎么说，您终归还是不该出现在这里。”他低垂着眼睛，略带责备地说道。  
“我不会再来了。”说完，妮莉艾露转身走到摩托车边，跨坐上去，再次看进戴斯乐的眼睛。“你应该照顾好自己，戴斯乐。”  
戴斯乐愣住了，然而在他开口前她便发动了摩托，似乎并不期待得到任何答复。戴斯乐知道自己已经不需要再说什么，于是沉默地让到一边，妮莉艾露的身影伴着轰鸣声逐渐远去，在她彻底消失在树林之中后，戴斯乐转过身去，朝坐落在庭院深处的房子走去。  
他走上楼梯，站在一扇紧闭的房门前，抬手轻轻扣了扣房门。  
“诺伊特拉大人，”他小心翼翼地开口了，“我可以进来吗？”  
“进来。”  
诺伊特拉过于迅速的回答让戴斯乐感到有些意外，他迟疑了一下，推开了那扇门。  
诺伊特拉背对着门坐在窗边的椅子里，金属的义肢从袖口探出来，钢灰色的手指搭在椅子的扶手上。在门打开后，他没有立即回身，而是继续望向窗外。  
“诺伊特拉大人……？”  
听到戴斯乐再一次唤出自己的名字，诺伊特拉终于从椅子上站起来，他转过身来，高大的身体将窗口的光线遮挡得严严实实，但尽管房间里十分昏暗，但戴斯乐还是看到了他的表情。那是一种在做出重大决定后会出现的表情，戴斯乐已经猜想到他将要说些什么，但他还是选择耐心地等待他亲自说出来。  
“戴斯乐，”终于，他开口了。“告诉乌尔奇奥拉·西法，我已经准备好了。”  
戴斯乐看着他的眼睛，诺伊特拉的声音意外地十分平静，但那唯一的一只眼睛中久违的狂热和决绝却是真实的，戴斯乐突然感到有些怀念。他垂下眼睛，微微鞠了一躬。  
“是，诺伊特拉大人。”

&

妮莉艾露在路边停下摩托，转过头去，顺着笔直而宽阔的公路望向城市的出口。时间尚早，但在朦胧的晨光中，身着制服的年轻士兵依然忠实地坚守在那里。那笔挺的身姿令她回想起自己在战场上流转的那段时光，她无数次冒着危险穿过炮火和子弹的缝隙，只是为了将发生在眼前的一切如实记录下来。同样经历了故乡被战火摧毁的痛苦，在她的同伴中，有许多人最终选择了端起武器踏进战场，他们中有一大半将会因此失去性命。她并不想去责备他们，对于那些被诅咒的生命而言，手握的选择并没有多少，能够存活下来的人也不过是比他人多了一点幸运。而在立场切换的瞬间，所谓的正义与罪恶也将被重新定义，她无法去评判。最终她选择了以战地记者的身份踏入战场，她想要以自己的双眼去见证真实，至于评判的权利，她情愿将它交到其他人的手中。  
尽管同诺伊特拉的见面绝对称不上愉快，但在她的心底对他并没有过多的责难，她只是感到惋惜。她太过了解他，知道在那具高大的身体深处居住着一个孩童，不断的失去令他不知所措，而高傲的自尊又让他拒绝求救，最终走投无路的他只能以粗暴而原始的方式去对抗痛苦。她也非常清楚诺伊特拉在追求什么，某种意义上，她甚至不得不承认那或许才是能让他获得平静的唯一方式。但归根结底，她还是残留着一丝希望，想要找到那之外的答案。因此她才会再三出现在诺伊特拉的面前，哪怕明知他会将平常的关心扭曲为怜悯和践踏，她也终究无法放手不管。  
望着逐渐亮起的天空，她无声地叹了口气，虽然对于诺伊特拉的脾性已经习以为常，但即便如此，在每次争吵结束后，她依然会感到一种深深的疲惫。因此尽管知道沛薛和东德恰卡应该已经抵达了这座城市，她仍然需要一段独处的时间来让自己重新振作起来，以免引起他们的担心。眼看着天色越来越亮，她知道已经到了返回的时刻。尽管疲惫还没有彻底消除，但她还是转过身去，就在这时，她看到了那个女人。  
在笔直的道路尽头，金发女人同样跨着一辆摩托，单腿支撑在地上，远远地望向前方。她的脊背挺得笔直，神情专注地注视着城市的出口。外套的领子高高地立起，妮莉艾露看不到她的脸。但在那一瞬间，妮莉艾露意识到女人的身姿中有什么东西击中了自己，她下意识地从斜挎在身边的包中取出相机，本能地想要将那个身影记录下来。  
尽管不清楚原因，但那位陌生女性的身影看起来莫名地美丽而庄严。妮莉艾露微微眯起眼睛，从镜头中观察着她。一种强烈的直觉让她明白，金发女人正在犹豫，是离开还是留下。  
那么，她会怎么做呢？  
妮莉艾露忘记了时间，不知过了多久，太阳缓缓地出现在了天际，在第一缕晨光中，金发女人终于调转了车头，飞速地朝远离出口的方向驶去，妮莉艾露按下了快门，记录下了她做出选择的瞬间。  
不可思议的是，在拍下这张照片后，她突然感到一阵轻松。随着清晨的到来，那种苦闷的疲劳感从身体蒸发。一种奇妙的预感出现在头脑当中，或许在不远的将来，她们能够再次相见。这个想法让她觉得安心。  
她深吸了一口气，将头盔扣在头上，朝回程的方向驶去。  
在那里，有同伴正等待着她。

&

戴斯乐放下电话。  
乌尔奇奥拉·西法的声音依然平静而冷漠，他没有询问诺伊特拉的伤势，只是自然地接受了这个事实，而正是这种冷漠令戴斯乐感到轻松。在将通话的结果告知诺伊特拉后，他回到自己的房间，走进浴室，锁上了门。  
妮莉艾露的出现是一个意外，但正是多亏了她，诺伊特拉才会从持续已久的颓丧中重新振作起来，某种意义上，这或许是一件好事。戴斯乐不知道，等待在他们前方的究竟是什么，他只知道，无论道路是怎样的曲折，写在尽头的结局从一开始便已经注定。然而即便如此，只要那是诺伊特拉做出的选择，他就甘愿奉陪到底。  
他站在镜子前，解开了挡在右眼前的眼罩。当他再次抬起头时，一道触目惊心的疤痕出现在了镜子当中。  
他抬起手，将手掌遮盖在眼前，随即又缓缓放下，再一次遮住，又再一次放下。然而无论他怎样做，光线都已经无法再照进那只失明的眼睛。  
他回想诺伊特拉用匕首划过他眼睛的一刻，奇怪的是，当血顺着脸颊流淌下来时，他几乎没有感觉到剧烈的疼痛，他甚至没有感到怨恨或愤怒，只是沉默地用仅剩的那只眼睛注视着诺伊特拉。  
在意识到自己做了什么之后，诺伊特拉愣住了，匕首从他冰冷的手中脱落在地。在那一瞬间，他的脸上罕见的无措让戴斯乐感到了安心和宁静。  
他原谅了他。


	7. 蝉

露比·安特诺尔抬起手挡住嘴巴，打了一个大大的哈欠，随后用指节揩掉眼角的眼泪。头顶的天空已经泛起青色，但距离清晨的真正到来还有一些时间。可能的话他真希望自己能躺在床上继续之前那个香艳的美梦，然而时钟还是残忍而准时地将他唤醒，让他不得不从床上爬起来，在五分钟内洗漱完毕，梳理好头发，并换上那身灰白色的制服，穿过凌晨肃静的营地来到大门口，等待着运送车的到来。他用惺忪的双眼顺着面前的金属网门看向外面，一条宽敞的大路顺着大门延至森林深处，土地上还留有几道清晰可见的车辙。在这样一个无风的凌晨，四周万籁无声，就连蝉都尚未开始鸣叫，除了身后两名手下接二连三的哈欠声外没有任何动静。露比看了一眼旁边哨岗门上的时钟，皱起眉来。以往这个时候运送车早已应该抵达，但今天却迟了。他抱起双臂，开始来回踱步，在耐心彻底耗光之前，远处终于传来了轮胎驶过路面的声音。起初是轻微的声响，随着距离的缩短，货仓里箱子由于颠簸彼此碰撞的声音也逐渐清晰起来。车灯的亮光出现在了道路尽头，紧接着，一辆又一辆重型卡车依次从树林间现身，缓缓地朝着大门的方向驶来。  
露比踱着步子闪到一边，身后的两个手下走上前去，解下缠绕在金属网里的巨大锁链，随即一人拉住一侧，用力将那扇大门打开。最前面的一辆在门前停了下来，露比取下夹在领口的圆珠笔，拿着一个大开的记事夹走上前去来到驾驶席的一侧。窗玻璃一落到底，司机探出身子，将一张纸条交给露比，并报出一个和纸条上的记录相吻合的数字。露比对照了一下，将纸条掖在夹子下，并用圆珠笔在上面写了几笔。在记录完毕后，露比摆了摆手，司机重新在方向盘前坐正，发动卡车，穿过大门朝着营地深处驶去。  
一辆接一辆的卡车从自己的面前经过，露比看着自己笔下记录的数字，对于那些数字代表的真正含义，他并没有十足的把握，但他有着一个模糊的概念，当那些数字被叠加在一起时，将会产生让人意想不到的变化，因此尽管不理解其中的含义，单单是这个想法便已经足够令他兴奋不已，那种基于想象的快感甚至超出了过去纸醉金迷的生活能够带给他的总和，这便是他选择留在这里的原因。  
终于只剩下了最后一辆，清晨的工作即将接近尾声，在结束后，他便可以回到自己的房间，在早餐开始前冲一个澡，并想方设法让自己快活起来。这个想法让他感到愉快，然而当他走到窗边时，司机依然端坐在方向盘前，仅仅是探出一只手臂将纸条递给他，却没有说话。尽管这确认的环节并非必要，但男人傲慢的态度却令露比感到相当不快。  
“喂。”他不满地敲了一下车门，“数目没有问题吗？”  
这时，坐在方向盘后的男人才微微转过头来。他戴着和其他人一样的蓝色工作帽，然而在那帽檐下的眼睛……露比看向那双眼睛，不同于那些因为长时间的劳作而显得木讷迟钝的眼睛，那对冰蓝色的眼睛里的视线莫名地尖锐而危险。  
“没有。”男人开口了，声音十分低沉。  
露比顺着窗户看向男人身边空荡荡的副驾驶，在那一瞬间，他产生了一种奇怪的感觉。有什么不对头。他本能地觉得自己应当立即将他拦下，然而男人的视线却带着某种威圧感，他突然感到疲倦而烦躁，并最终打消了继续深究的念头。  
放弃般地移开了视线以后，露比不耐烦地向前挥了一下手。男人最后看了他一眼，转过头去，重新发动了卡车。露比让到一边，避开了排气管中涌出的黑烟，当卡车的隆隆声终于从眼前消失后，露比恼火地甩手将记事夹和笔丢给身后的手下，无视了他们慌张而困惑的表情，转身朝营房的方向走去。这时，第一道阳光刚好从叶间照射下来，草叶上的露水被蒸干的同时，伏在叶间的蝉如梦初醒般开始鸣叫。当那嘈杂的鸣声闯进耳朵时，露比恼火地皱起了眉。  
蝉……吵死了。

&

葛力姆乔踩下刹车，卡车摇晃了几下，缓缓地停在了标注着数字的仓库大门前。他转头看向旁边空荡荡的副驾驶座位，在刚才的一瞬间，他甚至以为那名短发的青年将要命令他拉开车门接受检查，如果那样的话——葛力姆乔垂下眼睛，在座位的脚下，有一名双手被捆住的中年男人——他势必会发现这名真正的司机。在那样的情况下，自己将不得不把他连同身边的手下一起解决，那并非什么困难的事情，然而考虑到自己接下来的计划，葛力姆乔还是情愿避免在最初便引发不必要的骚乱。  
他打量着那名不走运的司机。那是一名皮肤黝黑的中年男人，块头很大，一头黑发拧成几股扎在脑后，鼻梁上架着一副黑色的方框眼镜，嘴上粘着一条宽胶带。如果他努力的话，或许能从那胶带后面发出几声闷哼，那势必会引起别人的注意。然而令葛力姆乔感到意外的是整个过程男人都十分配合，当自己用绳子将他的双手捆住时他甚至都没有过多地挣扎，当经过检查点时更是保持着绝对的安静。葛力姆乔本想将他的配合归结于对抵在他身上的手枪的畏惧，然而看着镜片后面紧盯着自己的那对精明而冷静的眼睛，葛力姆乔却又隐隐觉得并非这么简单。但不管怎么说，目前为止进展得还算顺利。  
不远处的仓库门前传来了骚动声，前面几辆车的司机已经下车，正协助着身着灰白色制服的士兵将卡车里的黄色集装箱运往仓库。不过要处理完前面那些数量庞多的箱子还需要相当一段时间，葛力姆乔望向仓库后面，那里有一片树林。在确认没有人注意到这边之后，他推开车门，迅速地跃下车，随即绕到副驾驶的位置，将车门拉开。  
“下车。”他低声命令道，微微抬了抬持枪的右手。  
男人看了一眼葛力姆乔手中的枪，眼中依然没有流露出丝毫畏惧，尽管如此，他还是用膝盖支起身子准备下车。葛力姆乔抬手抓住他的一只手臂撑住他的身体，男人跳下车来，摇晃了几下，在地上站稳。葛力姆乔抓住他的肩膀把他推到自己前面，再次将手枪抵在他的后颈。在其他人注意到之前，推搡着男人快步朝树林跑去。  
经过仔细的观察，葛力姆乔意识到这名大块头的中年男人比自己预想得还要健壮，坚实的肌肉紧密而均匀地覆盖着他的后背和两臂。不同于长年从事体力劳动而显得有些失衡的身材，男人的体格更像是经受过专业的训练。葛力姆乔甚至不知道如果单纯比拼力气的话自己能有几成的胜算。男人走在前面，尽管双手被捆绑在身后，但脚步依旧稳健。葛力姆乔紧跟在后面，眼前依然是望不到边的树林，他开始逐渐焦躁起来。  
“喂，”他终于忍不住开口了，“你确定是这个方向吗？”  
男人停下脚步，转过身来，看着葛力姆乔的眼睛，安静地点了点头。  
“耍花招的话我立刻就杀了你。”葛力姆乔低声警告道。  
男人沉默了几秒，再次点了一下头，随即转过身，继续朝前走去。  
葛力姆乔缓缓地吐出一口气，努力平复自己焦躁的情绪。他知道就这样依靠这个完全陌生的男人来带路绝对称不上完美的计划，然而眼下他别无选择。虽然此前已经预想过这里的情况，但实际进入以后他才意识到这处位于林区的基地比他想象的还要大上几倍，内部的规划也比他想象得要更加复杂，即使已经经过了长达数个星期的调查，他所了解到的也仅仅是冰山一角。况且在森严的戒备下，想要只身闯入而不引起大的骚动实在过于困难，即使顺利地突破进来，要在被围捕前从这广阔的范围内找到乌尔奇奥拉几乎是不可能的事情。最终，他选择了以这种方式潜入。他设法摸清了运送车的规律，并成功地登上了其中的一辆，制服了司机，并从他的口中得知了“负责人”的所在地。尽管尚不确定，但他只能孤注一掷。  
前面的男人突然停下了脚步，起初葛力姆乔不明白原因，然而男人没有任何动作，只是扬起头看向远处，葛力姆乔顺着男人的视线望过去，立即理解了他的意思。那座被林叶遮挡住的白色圆顶建筑，就是他要找的地方。  
葛力姆乔将男人拉扯到最近的一棵大树边，男人站在原地静静地看着他从身侧的腰包里取出绳子。当葛力姆乔用绳子一圈圈把他和树干捆在一起时，他依然没有挣扎。打上死结后，葛力姆乔走到男人的面前。自始至终，这个男人都没有发出任何声音，只是无声地望着他，眼睛里没有流露出任何慌张。  
葛力姆乔抬起手枪，似乎是在犹豫，然而思索了一会儿，最终，他放下了手，迅速地转过身朝着那栋圆顶建筑跑去。  
在葛力姆乔的身影消失在树木之间后，握菱铁斋伸出手指，熟练地从折叠起的袖口里捻出一枚刀片。尽管双手被紧紧地箍在树干上，但他还是很快便割断了绑住双手的绳子。他站直身子，将绳子甩落在地，随即捏住粘住自己嘴巴的胶带一角，犹豫了几秒，似乎下定决心般猛地将胶带快速撕扯下来。伴随着滋啦的声响和一阵皮肉被撕扯的疼痛，胶带被完整地揭了下来。握菱铁斋用拇指小心地摸了摸唇边火辣辣的皮肤，庆幸自己早已为了避人耳目而将胡子刮去。尽管起初要将蓄了很久的胡须剪去多少有些不舍，但某种程度上也减少了一些额外的麻烦。  
握菱铁斋抬起头。太阳已经从天边升起，然而如果现在立即返回的话，还可以在引发骚乱前找一个借口将自己短暂的消失搪塞过去。最后神情严肃地看了一眼那栋圆顶建筑后，他转过身，快步朝着来时的方向跑去。

&

葛力姆乔在树林里奔跑着。  
两个月来所做的一切都是为了这一天，此时他几乎无法清楚地描述这段时间他究竟都做了些什么。他在史塔克的沙发上度过了最初难熬的几周，伤口的疼痛并非那么难以忍受，他受过更加严重的伤，真正折磨他的是头脑中不断闪现的片段，他回忆和乌尔奇奥拉度过的所有时光，发现自己根本无法区分哪些是真的，哪些是假的，如果乌尔奇奥拉在他的身边，他还可以像往常一样将他的肩膀扳向自己，固执地看进他的眼睛，粗暴地逼迫他开口。然而他不在。  
葛力姆乔不愿意承认，尽管一刻都未曾停止过行动，但在某一刻他的头脑中的确闪现过一个极端的想法，或许乌尔奇奥拉真的想要彻底摆脱他。这个想法甚至让他想干脆将所有归结为一场荒唐的闹剧，索性把那该死的一切丢在身后一走了之。但他反复回想那个晚上，乌尔奇奥拉冲他开枪的那个晚上，他本可以致自己于死地，然而自己却活了下来。葛力姆乔模糊地记得在彻底失去意识前烙印在眼底的那个眼神——那个悲哀的、带着歉意的眼神——他不确定那是否仅仅是自己的错觉，然而那是他所能拥有的唯一一根稻草，只有抓住它，他才能说服自己去相信，不让怀疑的洪流将他们之间艰难建立起的纽带冲散。  
他必须抓住它。  
随着逐渐接近那栋隐匿在林间的圆顶建筑，葛力姆乔放慢了脚步，小心地判断着眼前的形势，建筑的前面有一大块空旷的场地，早晨的阳光静静地照在灰色的石砖上，四周不见人影，却带着一种森严的气氛。葛力姆乔盯着建筑紧闭的黑色大门，缓缓地向前迈进，头顶的蝉鸣随着温度的攀升更加震耳，甚至盖过了他的脚步声，突然，那扇门打开了，有什么人走了出来。  
葛力姆乔猛地停下了脚步。  
他看到了乌尔奇奥拉。  
身着灰白色制服的他独自从那扇黑色的大门后面走了出来，随即又将门关紧。他走到空地上，转过身去，在早晨的阳光里，他的皮肤显得异常地苍白，他只身站在那里，一动不动地望向那座圆顶建筑，在那一刻，葛力姆乔看清了他的表情，在那同时，葛力姆乔突然感到一种强烈的愤怒，他意识到自己此前的想法是多么愚蠢，无论乌尔奇奥拉是否真的想要摆脱自己，他都不应该任由他独自来到这种地方，脸上带着那种表情。  
那是一种漠然、麻木的表情。  
再这样下去，他就快要死了。  
在头脑做出判断前，身体率先做出了反应，回过神来，葛力姆乔发现自己已经朝着他的方向跑去，他跑得很快，脚下的草叶划破了他的小腿，但他感觉不到疼痛，只是不停地迈动双腿。起初乌尔奇奥拉没有注意到他，直到逐渐接近的脚步声传进他的耳朵，他才转过头去，在看清葛力姆乔的瞬间，他的脸上出现了惊慌的表情，他停顿了一秒，紧接着便立即反应过来，迅速地朝着反方向跑去。  
葛力姆乔紧追着他冲进森林，他没想到乌尔奇奥拉会跑得那么快，他奔跑的样子似乎是想竭力从他面前逃开，葛力姆乔不能让他逃开。他加快了速度，草丛中的蝉蜕在脚下发出碎裂的声响，乌尔奇奥拉的身影就在他的眼前晃动，眼看着他们之间的距离越来越近，葛力姆乔伸出手，在他即将抓住乌尔奇奥拉的衣领的瞬间，脚下的土地轰然塌陷下去，眼前的景物晃动了几下，光亮从头顶消失，他重重地跌落下去。  
“可恶——！”  
尽管摔得很重，但所幸坑底没有尖锐的机关，陷阱底部是柔软的泥土，葛力姆乔花了几秒将晕眩驱散，随即支起身子重新站起来，望向上方，陷阱比他想象得要深，在他飞快地思考着怎样才能爬上去时，一个人影出现在了上方，阳光照出那个人身体的轮廓，然而逆着光，葛力姆乔看不清他的脸。  
“乌尔奇奥拉！”他愤怒地大声喊出那个名字，然而对方没有开口，只是停在上方，低头定定地望向他的方向。阳光十分刺眼，葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，看到他似乎从口袋里拿出了一个椭圆型的装置，随即拔掉了上面的拉栓，将它丢了下来。  
在意识到他想要做什么之后，葛力姆乔立即屏住了呼吸，然而刺鼻的气味已经冲进鼻腔，下一秒眼前的景象便模糊起来，他扶住坑壁想要站住，然而发软的双腿已经拒绝支撑他的体重。  
“该死……”  
他倚着坑壁滑倒在地面上，在他失去意识的前一刻，蝉依然在头顶鸣叫，那扰人的声音在逼仄的空间内回响，黑暗扑面袭来，葛力姆乔闭上了眼睛。

&

身体不自然地颤抖了一下，冰冷的触感透过薄薄的布料传向身体，葛力姆乔猛地睁开眼睛，首先映在视网膜上的是眼前细密的金属栏杆，意识到自己正位于栏杆内侧的瞬间，他立即清醒了过来，用力地撑起身体，环视四周。狭窄的空间内空无一物，牢房外的廊道被阴影笼罩，只有尽头的上方有一扇很小的窗子，窗口同样被金属栏杆围住，牢房似乎建在地面之下，有野草从栏杆间探进来。微弱的阳光从窗口照入，在冰冷的石质地面上留下一小块光斑。他无法判断时间，不知道究竟是仅仅过了几个小时，还是已经过了一天甚至更久。他站起身，猛地冲到挂着锁头的门前，用力推了几下，铁栅门紧锁着，只有金属碰撞的声音回荡在长长的走廊上，一瞬间他想要放声大喊，然而紧接着，他看到了乌尔奇奥拉。  
他就坐在走廊另一侧的一把椅子上沉默地望向这边，面无表情的脸被走廊的阴影笼罩。  
葛力姆乔诧异自己刚刚竟然没有注意到他的存在，但看到乌尔奇奥拉的同时，他顿时觉得自己激烈的愤慨平息了下来，取而代之的是一种冷静的愤怒。  
“过来。”他低声说道。  
乌尔奇奥拉没有动，而是依然坐在那把椅子上，用冰冷的视线看着葛力姆乔。葛力姆乔熟悉那种视线，在他们相识之初，乌尔奇奥拉总是像这样注视着他，那是一种陌生而疏离的视线，那时的他习惯于将所有的情绪隐藏在坚硬的面具后面，拒绝任何人接近。葛力姆乔本以为自己已经击碎了那张面具，然而眼下乌尔奇奥拉面无表情的脸却仿佛在宣布他所做的一切努力都是徒劳。他感到一种悲哀的挫败。  
“过来！”他提高了嗓音。  
乌尔奇奥拉终于站起身来，朝他走来，在他触碰不到的距离停了下来。  
“你为什么要到这里来。”  
他终于开口了，那种不加带任何感情色彩的声音同样是葛力姆乔所熟悉的。  
“为了见你！”他激动地说道，愤慨的声音响亮地回荡在阴森的走廊上，乌尔奇奥拉垂下眼睛，避开葛力姆乔灼热的视线，在回音彻底消失后，他才重新看向葛力姆乔。  
“你不应该到这里来。”  
这句似曾相识的话让葛力姆乔彻底失去了耐心。  
“那你又为什么在这里？”他大声反问道，“为了来这送死吗？为了你那该死的报恩？”  
乌尔奇奥拉紧闭着嘴唇，沉默地听着葛力姆乔一连串问话，在确定葛力姆乔问完了之后，他才再次开口。  
“你想要什么。”他问道，“为了还我那一枪吗。”  
葛力姆乔能感觉到自己的表情因为愤怒而变得扭曲，乌尔奇奥拉愚蠢的问题仿佛在故意激怒他一般，但无论如何，这总比那该死的沉默要好，这么想着，葛力姆乔深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来。  
“你说过了，那是我欠你的。”他努力控制住自己的怒火，“现在我们扯平了。”  
“那你为什么要到这里来。”  
“为了带你离开这里。”  
乌尔奇奥拉没有说话。葛力姆乔的语气是认真的。  
葛力姆乔目不转睛地看着乌尔奇奥拉，他有些惊喜地发现，在听到自己回答的瞬间，乌尔奇奥拉的眼神中闪过了一丝无奈，那让他看到了转机，他意识到，在那面具后面，或许依然存在着自己熟知的他。乌尔奇奥拉似乎打定主意保持沉默，于是葛力姆乔继续说了下去。  
“他在这里，不是吗？”他问道，“叫蓝染的家伙，让我见他。”  
听到这个名字的瞬间，乌尔奇奥拉的眼中流露出一丝诧异，但紧接着他立即恢复了冷静。  
“为什么。”  
“我有话要对他说。”  
“不行。”  
面对乌尔奇奥拉如此直白的拒绝，葛力姆乔咧开嘴，露出危险的笑容。  
“你害怕我会杀了他，”他停顿了一下，挑衅般扬起了眉毛。“还是害怕他会杀了我？”  
乌尔奇奥拉没有回答，只是无言地看着葛力姆乔的眼睛。葛力姆乔的视线逐渐变得尖锐起来，难熬的僵持延续着，他不知道自己能坚持多久。当走廊的尽头响起脚步声时，他获救般移开了视线。  
两个人一同望向声音传来的方向，脚步声缓慢而坚定，当蓝染惣右介出现在走廊尽头时，乌尔奇奥拉低下头去。葛力姆乔感觉到血液涌上头顶，他用凶狠的眼神紧盯着那个男人，一切的始作俑者，他的敌人。  
蓝染走到栏杆前，看向乌尔奇奥拉。  
“乌尔奇奥拉，”他开口了，声音低沉而温和，“可以请你把这里打开吗？”  
乌尔奇奥拉愣了一下，他没想到男人会提出这样的要求，然而在男人面带笑容的注视下，他还是恭敬地低下头去。  
“是。”  
说着，他走上前去，取出钥匙打开了悬在门上的那把锁头，将门拉开，在葛力姆乔凑近前退后一步。蓝染走上前去，迈进了牢房。葛力姆乔脸上的敌意更加明显。  
“虽然不是初次见面，但我想还是正式地自我介绍一次吧，”蓝染用沉稳的声音说道，脸上带着笑容，“我的名字是蓝染惣右介。很高兴能再次见到你，葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克。”  
“你知道我的名字。”葛力姆乔压低了眉毛。  
“我知道你的许多事情。”  
葛力姆乔危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“什么事？”他反问道。  
“我需要知道的部分。”蓝染微笑着答道，这傲慢的回答让葛力姆乔更加愤怒，然而在葛力姆乔爆发前，蓝染继续说了下去。“你是一名出色的战士。”  
“我也知道你的不少事情。”葛力姆乔毫不留情地说道，“你是个叛徒。”  
尽管本意是想以这样的说法激怒蓝染，但对方似乎并没有因此而动摇，嘴角的笑容没有丝毫变化。  
“这个说法并不准确。”蓝染慢条斯理地解释道，“作为机关曾经的负责人，我始终都在全力地履行我的职责。只是除此之外，我还有其他必须完成的事情。遗憾的是二者之间不可避免地产生了冲突。而至于他人对我的误解，那并非是我的责任。”  
葛力姆乔从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的哼声。  
“还真是无耻的狡辩啊！”  
蓝染静静地眨了一下眼睛。  
“我并不责怪你会做出这样的判断。”他说道，“不过，你想必也看到了城市的现状。如果没有我，最终的结果未必会比现在更好。”  
葛力姆乔没有说话。尽管从赫丽贝尔口中听说了事件的前因后果，然而那仅仅是她的一面之词，至于真相究竟如何，他不了解，他也不关心。他甚至不在乎眼前的男人是否背叛了其原本隶属的组织，他仅仅是想将乌尔奇奥拉从这该死的地方带走，他不能眼看着他在这里为他人所谓的理想或野心消耗自己，留在这种地方衰弱腐烂。如果他必须要死，也只能死在自己的手里。  
“那么，葛力姆乔，”蓝染再次开口了，“虽然有些唐突，但你愿意加入我的手下做事吗？”  
“你说什么？”葛力姆乔眯起眼睛。  
“我刚才也说过了。”蓝染说道，“你是一名出色的战士。如果能够得到你的协助，那将是一件再好不过的事情。”  
葛力姆乔无言地看着蓝染，考虑在这里将手无寸铁的他杀死的可能。如果将他杀掉，乌尔奇奥拉就可以离开这里了。然而看着蓝染的眼睛，他发现自己无法轻易下手。蓝染的语气中有一种神奇的说服力，他不愿承认自己产生了动摇，  
“如果你留在这里，可以和乌尔奇奥拉一起工作。我相信你们一定能配合得十分默契。”见葛力姆乔不说话，蓝染继续补充道，随即转向身后，“我想你也赞同这点，对吗，乌尔奇奥拉？”  
蓝染的问话过于突然，乌尔奇奥拉甚至没能来得及隐藏自己的震惊，而那动摇的瞬间显然被葛力姆乔看在眼里，他只能垂下眼睛，避开葛力姆乔直接的视线，面对蓝染微微低下头去。  
“只要是您的安排，我都会按照吩咐尽职地完成。”  
得到这样的回答，蓝染露出了心满意足的笑容，他转向葛力姆乔。  
“那么，你觉得怎么样呢，葛力姆乔？”  
葛力姆乔的视线依旧停留在乌尔奇奥拉的身上，后者固执地凝视着地面，拒绝迎上他的目光。  
葛力姆乔的脸上逐渐出现了笑容。  
“可以。”他说道。“就这么办吧。”  
“这真是再好不过了。”蓝染愉快地宣布道，“那么，乌尔奇奥拉，就请你将葛力姆乔带去营房挑选一个房间吧。他想必已经累了，需要好好休息一下。”  
“是。”简短地应了一声之后，乌尔奇奥拉便头也不回地朝出口的方向走去，葛力姆乔经过蓝染面前，后者的脸上依然带着笑容，最后看了他一眼，葛力姆乔径直走出了牢房。  
乌尔奇奥拉沉默地迈上台阶，葛力姆乔紧跟在他的身后。走出建筑之后，正午的阳光顿时晃得他睁不开眼睛，热浪伴着草叶和泥土的腥气扑面而来，乌尔奇奥拉走在前面，黑发间不时露出苍白的后颈，他走得很快，似乎执意不打算回头，葛力姆乔也索性没有开口，他沉默地打量四周，要了解这里的划分还需要一段时间，但那并不是什么急事。穿过宽阔的黑色沥青场地之后，一排排低矮的营房出现在眼前。在营房门口，几名身着灰白色制服的男人站在楼群的阴影里一边吸烟一边警惕地打量着他，其中一个吸引了葛力姆乔的注意。  
那名额角带着粉红色刺青的短发青年独自坐在一张木头板凳上，大了几号的制服袖子长长地搭在膝盖上，腹部的位置经过裁剪露出了腰部两侧的肌肉。他的脸上带着嫌恶的表情，充满敌意地盯视着葛力姆乔，但葛力姆乔不在乎，他没有停下来，只是冷冷地回敬了一个更加凶恶的眼神，青年一瞬间显得有些退缩，葛力姆乔露出了一个恶劣的笑容。  
他跟随着乌尔奇奥拉来到了位于最边缘的一栋营房，迈入走廊的一瞬间，周遭顿时变得凉爽起来。乌尔奇奥拉依然径直向前走去，葛力姆乔安静地跟在他的身后，脚步声回荡在走廊上，最终他们停在了位于尽头的房间。乌尔奇奥拉推开门，走了进去。背对着门站在了屋子中央。  
葛力姆乔跟了进去，房间不大，但看起来还算整洁，百叶窗半掩着，正午白色的阳光从缝隙间透进来，在浆洗过的白色床单上留下明亮的斑纹，灰尘悬浮在光线下，空气里弥漫着清洁剂的气味。  
乌尔奇奥拉转过身来。  
在昏暗的房间里，两个人无言地凝视着对方的眼睛，没有人开口。窗外突然响起一阵响亮的蝉鸣，葛力姆乔抬手关上了身后的门，在那一瞬间，他看到乌尔奇奥拉的面具碎开了一点。  
葛力姆乔快步地冲上前去，急切的脚步如同发怒一般，但乌尔奇奥拉没有躲闪，只是安静地站在原地。  
葛力姆乔不知道是谁先开始吻谁的，但当他们攀着彼此的身体倒在地面上时，他知道自己已经无需再继续思考。他看进乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛，那双墨绿色的眼睛正无声地向他倾诉着想念，和他相同的想念。  
他感到了如释重负。  
当乌尔奇奥拉冰冷的手指抚上他已经痊愈的弹孔时，葛力姆乔从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的长叹，闭上了眼睛。  
蝉依然在叶间拼命地发出鸣叫，它们蛰伏在土地之下，度过了漫长的黑暗，终于艰难地爬上地面，它们深知自己生命的短暂，因此才会如此不歇地发出那样绝望而热烈的鸣叫。  
短促、灼人的鸣叫。  
叫吧，葛力姆乔想到。越响越好。


	8. 钥匙

涅音梦安静地站在昏暗的房间中，紧闭的窗帘将傍晚的余晖阻挡在外，房间里没有开灯，但几面跳跃着数字的巨大显示屏散发出的亮光仍然将略显空荡的房间照亮。涅音梦转头看向身边的门，有水声从门后传出，窄条的磨砂玻璃上已然覆上一层朦胧的水雾。涅音梦在头脑中计算了一下时间，高精度的中枢迅速得出了精确到秒的结果，然而比对平时的数字，今天的时间明显要更长一些。一种异样的感觉出现在了头脑当中，然而她不知道应当如何给那种感觉命名。她的中枢内部没有类比情感的程序，0与1的堆积并没有赋予她除了回答固定问题之外的能力，然而随着时间的推移，她的中枢内部依然出现了设定之外的变化，那些无法恰当命名的感受在左右她的判断，她不知道这是否是正常的，或者是程序出现的微妙错误。但当认为命名为“担忧”的感受出现在中枢时，她发现自己竟违背了那一成不变的程序，而是抬起手，用坚硬的指节轻轻扣了扣门。  
“茧利大人？”她听到自己的声音说出了设定之外的语言。  
话音刚落，浴室中的水声戛然而止。她不知道是否是自己多余的行为打扰到了浴室中的男人，她不知道男人是否会因此而大动肝火，她也不知道当男人问起她为什么要这么做时自己应当如何回答。在她试着得出这些问题的答案时，浴室的门被猛然推开，温热的水汽瞬间从门缝间涌出来，覆在她的手臂上，透过人造皮肤下的传感器直达中枢，自然地得出了一个反映温度的数字。  
地面上传来啪嗒啪嗒的水声，涅音梦看向水汽蒸腾的浴室，几秒之后，男人从那片白色的水雾之间现身，没有穿任何衣服的他走到门口，在她的面前停了下来。当那对金色的瞳孔看进自己的双眼时，那个复杂的视线让涅音梦再次感觉到一种异样的变化。她等待着男人开口，责备，或是命令。然而他的嘴唇动了动，最终却什么也没说，只是抬手拿下搭在涅音梦手臂上的浴巾，朝卧室的方向走去。  
房间的地砖上留下一串湿哒哒的脚印，涅音梦拿起立在浴室门边的拖把，跟在男人身后，将地面上的水迹擦干以后，她再一次站在房间中央，试图从中枢内部的词汇库里挑选出一个词汇来定义那个视线的含义。然而还没等她得出答案，男人便再次从卧室里走了出来，此时的他已经装扮完毕，而那个视线也从他的双眼中消失不见。他走到门边，从帽架上取下一顶黑色的爵士帽扣在头上，随即转过身来。  
“出发，音梦。”  
熟悉的声波激荡在听觉系统之中，打消掉了一切的异样感受，在听到命令的瞬间，涅音梦立即做出了反应，按照既定的程式，说出了那个已经被设定好的答案。  
“是，茧利大人。”

她驾驶着车辆行驶在傍晚的街道上，无需外界设备的导航，中枢便早已加载出所在城市的完整地图。两个月前，在涅茧利的设置下，默认地图由原先的城市切换至首都塞灵。涅音梦不明白这地理位置的迁移意味着什么，她不需要去思考这个问题，只是听从着命令，跟随着男人再次从那座城市返回首都。在面向前方驾驶的过程中，视觉广角让她同时能看到坐在身旁的男人，随着学习的深入，她已经逐渐能够根据男人的行为判断出他的情绪。比如眼下，他姿态放松地靠在副驾驶席的椅背上，不发一言地望向窗外，嘴角却以不易察觉的弧度上扬。涅音梦明白，这是他心情愉快的表现。她知道原因，日期匹配到的备忘记录表明这是一个特别的日子。  
她沿着中枢计算出的最佳路线朝目的地驶去，剩余距离逐渐缩短，当那数字变化为0时，她停下了车。  
一座螺旋状的建筑出现在眼前，境内最大的自然博物馆，那便是这趟行程的最终目的地。  
“音梦，在这里等我。”  
“是，茧利大人。”  
男人拉开车门，穿过停车场朝建筑的正门走去。涅音梦看着男人的背影，距离闭馆还有几个小时的时间，然而随着太阳落山，前来参观的游客都已经纷纷从馆内走出来准备离开，唯独他独自逆着人流朝前走去，很快便消失在了熙攘的人群当中。  
虽然馆内有许多值得参观的展厅，但涅茧利仅仅是匆匆走过，没有过久停留，一来他早已熟知这里的每一处展品，二来他正在赶时间。他顺着楼梯来到位于地下的昆虫馆，高大的人造植物和苔藓将这里装潢成雨林风格，空气中能嗅到隐隐的药剂气味，涅茧利穿过摆放昆虫标本的长廊，玻璃箱中蝴蝶尸体在暖光灯的照射下闪烁着蝶粉的斑斓色彩，甲虫类的硬壳泛着金属光泽，耀武扬威地炫耀着早已失去生机的钳子。涅茧利继续朝前走着，脚步声在无人的馆内回荡，最终，他在展馆尽头最不起眼的角落停了下来。  
在面前的那只恒温箱里摆放着几根桑枝，细细观察能够看到几只蚕卧在叶片上缓慢地啃食桑叶，箱底同样覆盖着桑叶，几只纺锤形的蚕茧在昏暗的光线下泛着浅黄色，涅茧利凑近玻璃。看到蚕茧微微摇动的瞬间，他的嘴角浮起了笑容。  
这是一个特别的日子。  
这么想着，他摘下了头顶的帽子，开始耐心等待蚕蛾破茧的瞬间。  
茧的晃动逐渐变得剧烈，前端的丝线逐渐被溶解，突然之间，一只细小的触手顺着破开的小口攀了出来，涅茧利饶有兴致地睁大双眼，屏住呼吸，下意识地侧耳，伴随着一阵微弱的咔嚓声，带有触角的头部冲破了裂口，光线照进复眼的瞬间，它停了下来，蚕茧随着身体喘息般颤动着，仿佛需要暂停一下来缓解难耐的苦痛。  
涅茧利的嘴角依然挂着心满意足的笑容，无论多少次，这过程始终是白看不厌。然而在他耐心等待着蚕蛾重新动起来的时候，远处传来的脚步声突然打断了他的独享时光。  
起初他以为是某个不知趣的工作人员，但紧接着，在辨认出那脚步声的瞬间，原本高涨的兴致顿时被劈头而下的冷水扑灭，五官因为厌恶而扭曲在一起，蚕蛾重新用触手拨动身下的丝线拼命向外挣扎，然而那场景也因为木屐叩在地面上的声音而黯然失色。涅茧利深深地吸了一口气，随着脚步声的逐渐接近，他终于勉强按捺住恼怒的情绪，下定决心般转头望向脚步声传来的方向。  
“就讨人嫌这点来说，你还真是无人能比的专家呢。”说着，他嫌恶地眯起了眼睛，看着脚步声的主人，说出了他的名字。“浦原喜助。”  
“你的语言还是一如既往的犀利呢，涅先生。”头戴条纹帽子的男人一面从帽檐下露出无奈的笑容，一面继续朝他走来。  
“哼……”涅茧利从鼻子里发出一声不屑的哼声，扭过头来不去看他，试图以无视表示轻蔑。但男人似乎并不介意，而是走到了恒温箱的另一端，停下脚步，低下头去和他一起望向箱底吃力挣扎着的蚕蛾。尽管头部已经完整地从茧中脱出，但这苦痛的过程才刚刚开始。  
“刚才，我在停车场看到那个孩子了。”  
浦原注意到自己的话似乎让涅在一瞬间表现出了动摇，但他似乎打定主意无视自己，依然固执地凝视着箱底，浦原停顿一下，继续说了下去。  
“她，是第几个了？”  
听到这句问话，涅终于抬起头来。透过恒温箱的玻璃，将冰冷的视线投向浦原。  
“那和你没有关系。”他冷淡地说道。意识到自己竟被带入到对话中，涅显得有些懊恼，但紧接着放弃一般，索性继续说了下去。“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”  
涅的主动发问意味着他的妥协，浦原的脸上隐隐浮现起得意的笑容，但为了防止彻底激怒涅，他没有表现得过于明显。  
“因为——今天是蚕蛾破茧的日子不是吗？”他用理所当然的语气说道，“我知道，涅先生你是无论如何都不会错过这个环节的。”  
“不要说得你好像很了解我一样！”涅愤怒地说道，“特意跟着我跑到这种地方来，你还真是阴魂不散的男人啊！”  
浦原露出一丝无奈的笑容。  
“这么说还真是伤人呢，涅先生。”尽管这么说着，男人的语气里却听不出任何受伤的意味，“如果你愿意在电话中和我谈谈，我就不必以这种方式来打搅你了。”  
“不要把事情说得好像是我的问题一样！”  
“不过，你应该收到我的留言了，”浦原的声音似乎变得低沉了一些，“事情的经过，想必你也已经清楚了。”  
涅沉默地看着他，没有反驳。浦原将这视为他的默认。  
“那么，你的回答是什么呢？”  
涅再次眯起眼睛。  
“你是说要求我再一次为你效力的无耻请求吗？”他讽刺地反问道。  
“正是。”浦原平静地说道。  
涅没有回答，而是低下头去。在对话之间，蚕蛾已经将半个身子挣脱出来，两只湿漉漉的翅膀覆满褶皱，无力地搭在背上，然而此时它无暇顾及那对翅膀，只是用覆满鳞毛的头部顶在地面上，艰难地向前拱动，想要从茧中挣脱出来。  
涅抬起头，如他所料，男人正面带微笑，等待着他的答案。他憎恨那个笑容。  
他已经不记得这究竟是第几次，眼前的男人以毫无愧疚的姿态擅自闯入自己的生活。他回忆这段孽缘的开始，当年尚且年轻的他仅仅是想要进行自己感兴趣的研究，然而物资的匮乏终究无法支撑他的日常消耗，在走投无路之际他尝试着以参加考试的方式加入首都的研究机构，在那里他将有机会接触顶级的设备资源，名列前茅的成绩让他以为自己的愿望即将实现，然而在后续的审查之中，上层却以心理测评未通过的理由拒绝了他，甚至将他判定为危险人物，一度限制了他的自由。  
他坐在空无一物的房间里面对着雪白的墙壁等待着所谓最终的测评结果，尽管行动被限制，但一刻都未曾停歇过的大脑并没有让他感到无聊，他感到十分平静。他本以为那漫长的等待过程将会继续持续下去，然而某一天，他竟突然毫无预兆地重获自由。尽管对自己被释放的理由抱有疑虑，但他没有继续追究，只是重新回到了过去离群索居的生活。直到有一天，这个来路不明的男人敲开了他的房门，邀请他加入自治区下属某个名为技术开发局的机构，他的第一反应便是拒绝，然而男人却锲而不舍地找上门来，并不断开出诱人的条件，最终他妥协了。  
如同之前承诺的一样，他成为了技术开发局的副局长，令他最为满意的是，除了浦原委托的一些基础研究之外，他有着大量的时间去进行自己真正感兴趣的研究。浦原频繁的出差让他们很少认真交谈，大多数时候他们井河不犯，至于浦原究竟在做些什么，他没有过问，然而从那些委托之中，他仍然发觉了蛛丝马迹，他清楚，男人正在进行的是无法公之于众的机密研究。然而自始至终浦原都未曾让他接触到那项研究的核心，他也不愿去招惹麻烦。最终，事实证明了他的想法是正确的。  
他没有刻意地去了解事件的经过，只知道那次意外的失败触怒了上层，直接导致了浦原被撤职调离，然而当相关人员被处置的同时，唯独他得以平安无事地离开。涅始终不愿意承认，浦原的守口如瓶实则带着保护的意味，他选择了将自己排除在外，才使得自己最终能够从暴风中心顺利脱身。正如当年有他的担保，自己才毫无预兆地得以释放一样。  
涅抬头看向浦原的笑容，无论再怎样努力逃离，自己平静的生活终将因这个男人的出现宣告终结。他看向箱中的蚕蛾。那对短小的翅膀在空气中缓缓地延展开来，在背部轻轻地拍打，然而那对退化的器官已经无法带动那具沉重的身体飞离地面。  
他终于缓缓开口。  
“某种意义上来说，你还真是个不知悔改的男人啊。”  
听到涅的这句评价，浦原的脸上闪现过一丝诧异。  
“涅先生，还真是一针见血呢。”  
“这样下去如果再出了问题，即使有四枫院的帮助，你大概也插翅难飞了吧。”涅冷冷地说道。  
“那不是很好吗？”浦原的脸上再次浮现起笑容，“如果我真的死了的话，你终于可以为所欲为了不是吗？”  
撕裂的声响打破了降临在他们周围的沉默，蚕蛾终于冲破了茧的束缚，丝线缠绕在触手上。它伏在箱底，挣扎着向前爬行，笨重的身体连带着羸弱的翅膀拼命抖动着，仿佛想要将破茧的痛苦抖落下去，然而突然之间，它停了下来，最后颤抖了几下，侧身倒向一边，便不再动弹。  
浦原绕过恒温箱，走到了涅的身边。将一串钥匙轻轻地放在了顶端的玻璃盖上。  
“这是研究室的钥匙。”他轻声说道，“你知道地址。”  
说完这句话，浦原转身离开了。  
涅站在原地，定定地注视着箱底那只刚刚灰黄色的蚕蛾，对它而言，出生便等同于死亡，即便如此，它还是必须要经受这苦痛的过程，只为能够迎来更加体面的死亡。  
在木屐的脚步声消失后，涅正打算离开，然而突然之间，他停了下来，诧异地睁大眼睛。  
在恒温箱微弱的光线下，那只蚕蛾竟缓缓地翻转过身体，匍匐在干枯的叶片上，笨重的身躯颤动了几下，紧接着，它背负着那对徒有其表的翅膀，如梦初醒般开始爬行。

&

起初听到门铃声，浦原以为是自己的错觉，然而紧接着，门铃声再次响起，频率更加急促。他这才站起身，从书房里走出来，小跑着来到门前，拉开了门，看到门外那张熟悉的面孔后，露出略显诧异的笑容。  
“夜一小姐……”  
“我忘了带你这里的钥匙，话说你怎么这么久才开？”无视了浦原的表情，身着紧身运动服的四枫院夜一不耐烦地抱怨着，一面脱掉运动鞋，径直朝房间里走去。  
“抱歉，刚刚在房间里没有听到……”夜一脑后高悬的马尾左右摆动着，浦原的目光下意识地被那之间露出的汗津津的脖子吸引。  
“热死了——夜跑刚好经过你这里。”说着，夜一突然转过身来，“我要用一下浴室。”  
“好的。”  
夜一不再说话，径直走进了浦原的浴室，她随手拉了一下门，没有上锁，门只是轻轻地半掩上。紧接着，浴室里便传出衣服落地的窸窣声。浦原在客厅中间愣愣地站了一会儿，看向悬在墙壁上的时钟，这才发现不知不觉间时间已经几近午夜。窗帘被夜晚的风微微拂动，浴室里传来淋淋漓漓的水声，浦原迟疑了一下，走进了厨房。  
当浴室的门重新被推开时，浦原正坐在沙发上，他转过头去，夜一从浴室里走了出来，只穿了内衣的她在脖子上搭了一条毛巾，紫发罕见地披散在脑后，尽管时间已经不早，但夜行动物般的她看起来依旧精力充沛。  
“喜助，有喝的吗？”  
“是，”浦原站起身来，“夜一小姐今天想喝什么？还是冰牛奶吗？”  
“不，不用了，”夜一抬起手做了一个制止的手势，“我自己拿就好。”  
说着，她便自顾自走进浦原的厨房，驾轻就熟地拉开了冰箱的门。当她从厨房里走出来时，两手各拿着一罐冰镇好的啤酒，她走到浦原身后，俯身从头顶递了一罐到他眼前。  
“你要喝吗？”  
“不，我今天就算了。”浦原笑道。“明天还要早起。”  
“是吗，”夜一随口说着，重新将那罐拿到身边，走到窗边拉开窗帘，在窗台上坐下来。  
“那么我就不客气了。”说着，她捏住拉环，用力一开，泡沫瞬间涌了出来，她直接对准易拉罐，将啤酒倒入口中，咽下以后，发出一声长叹。  
夜风从窗口吹进来，浦原露出无奈的笑容。  
“夜一小姐，头发湿着坐在窗边小心会感冒哦。”  
夜一皱起眉，不耐烦地看了他一眼。  
“你以为我是谁，哪有那么容易感冒！”她不满地说道，“再说已经累了一天，总要让我好好放松一下吧。”  
“是，是，”浦原微笑着附和道，紧接着语气突然变得稍微认真了一点。  
“辛苦了，夜一小姐。”他说道。  
注意到了浦原的变化，夜一也换上了稍显严肃的表情。一整天的贵族会议下来，即使是她也觉得疲惫不堪，她知道浦原关心会议的内容，不过眼下看到自己的样子，想必无需解释他便已经知道了争论的结果。上层的判断依然没有改变，虽然眼下朽木等人留在境内，但如果再没有实际进展，那些老者们的耐心也即将耗尽。尽管想法反复无常，但一旦下定决心又难以被撼动，这便是麻烦所在。每每想到自己所处的家族是那象征中的一员，夜一便感觉到无趣和苦闷。她不愿再继续考虑下去，于是索性转换了话题。  
“你那边怎么样，见到涅了吗？”  
“是，”浦原知趣地没有继续询问，“明天早起就是去见他。”  
“看来你果然还是成功说服他了啊。”  
“算是吧，”浦原轻描淡写地说道，“要说服涅先生，并非什么困难的事情。”  
“听你这么说，那家伙一定会大发雷霆吧。”  
“或许吧……”浦原轻笑着说道。  
夜一不再说话，只是继续默默地喝着酒。事实上她并不是一个嗜酒的人，尽管不时也会像今晚这样突然来到浦原的家，但多数时候都是喝他提前冰镇好的牛奶。但在漫长的会议结束以后，无论是运动还是淋浴都无法将身上那种烦闷的感觉冲散。因此她才会想要尝试酒精，同时，她的本意也是希望浦原能够喝上一点。  
她无言地打量着坐在沙发上若有所思的浦原，浦原是个不拘小节的人，这一点她相当清楚。然而即便如此，再这样继续下去，两个月以来一直紧绷的神经恐怕也将到达极限。他们伴着对方长大，一起度过了纯真的幼年、敏感的青年，又一同步入苦顿的成年。她太过了解他，明白他每一个神态动作的含义。因此当浦原开口时，她并没有感到一丝诧异。  
“夜一小姐。”  
“嗯？”  
“我，果然还是做错了。”  
夜一放下手，扬起眉毛看向浦原。  
“什么，终于和男人睡了吗？”  
浦原愣了一秒，紧接着垂下头去，忍不住笑了出来。  
“夜一小姐还真是……”  
看到浦原一直苦着的脸上久违地出现了真心的笑容，夜一得意地呷了一口啤酒。浦原抬起头来，夜一稍稍坐直身子，玩笑开够以后，差不多也该步入正题。  
“我们已经谈论过这件事了。”她的语气也严肃起来，“当时没能说服四十六室，并非你的责任。”  
“我知道。”浦原淡淡地说道，“不过，我说的是更早的事情。”  
夜一皱起眉来，她已经猜到了浦原接下来要说些什么，果然，浦原紧接着便垂下眼睛说出了她预料之中的话。  
“我从一开始便不应该接手那个研究。”  
夜一没有说话，在事件发生之后，他们忙于进行善后工作，没有过多时间去谈论过这件事的始末。而在处理完一切事务以后，时间又似乎已经过了太久，他们又无法以恰当的语言去描述当时的心情，即使试图以旁观者的角度去客观地谈论，结果也只是被愧疚与悔恨击垮。尽管已经明确地对浦原表明过自己的态度，但显然那一句苍白的说明并不足以解开他的心结。夜一突然微微感到有些后悔。但她没有开口，只是听着浦原继续说下去。  
“现在这么说或许会显得有些任性，不过，当时的我接手的原因，仅仅是因为单纯的好奇罢了。”浦原垂下眼睛。“这样下去会变成什么样呢？我就是抱着这样的好奇心去做的，虽然已经对它的威力有了基本的预估，不过，在试验进行之前，我还是狂妄地认为自己能够将一切维持在可控的范围之内。”  
“即使夜一小姐你说过，造成最终结果的直接原因是上层固执的误判，但作为我，果然还是无法简单地认同这一点。真正的问题是，我从一开始便没有真正仔细地去考虑可能造成的后果。试验的失败？对当时的我而言只是一个抽象的概念，一串错误的数字。至于那些数字本身的含义，我根本就没有理解。就是这种浅薄的认识，才最终造成了那样的结果。现在的我终于彻底地理解了，不过——”  
说到这里，浦原抬起头，用自嘲的悲哀眼神望向夜一。  
“以他人的牺牲作为这份领悟的代价，果然，还是太过高昂了……”  
浦原的声音渐渐变小直至消失。

“说完了吗，喜助？”  
夜一的语气显得比平时还要强硬，浦原抬起头来。  
“夜一小姐……？”  
“喜助，你拥有制造出那份力量的才能，无论你是否愿意，这都是既定的事实。”  
“……”浦原愣愣地看着夜一严肃的表情。  
“我并非要安慰你说那时我们所做的一切都是正确的，那只是无耻的狡辩，是对死者的轻视和践踏。不过，事到如今，即使后悔也不会改变已经发生的事实。你施加给自己的痛苦并不会让死者复生，只会绊住你自己的手脚。你拥有着打开魔盒的钥匙，并且比任何人都清楚那盒子里装着什么，正因如此，你才更不能将它让到他人的手中。仅仅是声称看清了那份力量的危险，又以过去犯下的错误作为裹足不前的借口，归根结底也只是卑鄙的弱者罢了！”  
夜一说完之后，沉默猝然降临。浦原没有说话，只是无言地看着夜一的脸。在他的记忆中，那张脸始终是美的，无论是欢笑的时候，沉默的时候，睡着的时候，甚至是发怒的时候，都是如此。  
浦原垂下眼睛，露出了认输般的笑容。  
“还真是严厉的说教呢，夜一小姐。”  
“我只是说出了你想听的话而已。就算我不说你也是明白的，即便这样还是非要借我之口说出这番话——”夜一的声音恢复了平时略带嘲弄的轻松，“你还的确是任性啊，喜助。”  
“被夜一小姐看穿了这点，还真是让人不愉快呢，”说着，浦原换上了略显轻佻的语气，“不过，即使知道是这样，夜一小姐还是这么做了不是吗？”  
浦原扬起嘴角，笑容中带了几分得逞的意味。  
“少得意了，喜助。我只是喝了酒心情不错才会配合你的。好在你还算有分寸，知道见好就收。不然的话，可就不只是说教这么简单了。”  
“果然，夜一小姐还真是严格呢……”浦原淡淡地说道。“话说回来，夜一小姐今晚难不成是专门来取笑我的吗？”  
“我才没有那个兴致。”说着，夜一将空了的啤酒罐放在脚边，如同一只灵巧的黑猫一般，从窗台轻轻跃下。一阵风从窗口吹了进来，将她已经风干的发尾静静掀起，夜一弯起嘴角，朝房间中央走去。  
“我只不过是来喝酒的罢了。”她说。

&

涅茧利转动钥匙，犹豫了一下，推开了眼前的门。  
巨大的屏幕占据着一整面墙壁，反射出他的影子，顶级的器材设备陈列在宽敞的研究室内，借着窗外的月光，泛着崭新的光泽，空气里仍然残留着泡沫箱的气味，试验台上的玻璃器皿晶莹剔透，种类齐全的试剂瓶整齐有序地排列在柜子当中。从巨大的落地窗望出去，能够将整个园区的场景尽收眼底。这里正是许多年前他曾经无数次幻想过的办公场所。  
休息室的门缝里有微弱的光线。他有些疑惑地走了过去。  
推开门看清眼前场景的瞬间，他皱起了眉。  
在房间中央的茶几上，摆着一个长方形的礼盒。涅茧利慢慢地走过去，在茶几边站了一会儿，终于，露出了放弃般的表情。他在沙发上坐下来，将手中的钥匙放在了茶几上。伸出手，将那个盛装着自己最喜欢的茶点的礼盒拿到了自己面前，开始去解那缠绕在礼盒上的丝带。  
一边解，一边皱着眉喃喃自语。  
“所以说……你还真是个令人不快的男人啊，浦原喜助。”


	9. 酒

末尾的贝斯颤音消失在乐曲间的留白之中，桧佐木修兵意犹未尽地将耳机从头上取下，挂回面前试听柱的挂钩上。他低下头看看堆放在播放机边一摞高高的唱片盒，脸上露出为难的表情。可能的话，他很想将它们全部带回家仔细欣赏，然而考虑到眼下的经济状况，他最终只能从中挑选出一张无论如何都不想错过的限量版，并将剩余的那几张重新摆回货架上。  
最后恋恋不舍地看了一眼封面上乐手的脸，桧佐木无声地叹了口气，转过身朝收银台的方向走去。店内以低音量播放着作为BGM的流行乐，许多穿着时尚的年轻人三两成群聚在一起，对着货架上琳琅满目的碟片低声交谈。桧佐木一边朝前走一边环视整间音像店，再次感叹于这里商品种类的齐全。从最新的摇滚唱片到绝版的古典黑胶，但凡是能够想出的几乎都能够在这里买到。来到塞灵的这段时间，正是这间音像连锁的旗舰店在很大程度上安抚了他的心灵。  
在收银台结了账之后，桧佐木如获至宝地捧着装有崭新唱片的纸袋来到街上，时值傍晚，落日将天空渲染成温暖的橙金色，整条街道也因下班后的人流而变得更加繁华，桧佐木突然想起自己已经很久没有在这么早的时间下班了，看着来往的人们急促稳健的脚步，桧佐木突然莫名感到有些羡慕。正当他犹豫着是否要像过去一样去超市花些时间选购食材，然后回到自己简陋的公寓久违地做一顿晚饭时，身后突然有人叫出了他的名字。  
“这不是修兵吗？”  
听到熟悉的女声，桧佐木愣了一下，紧接着迅速回过头，朝声音传来的方向望去。只见一名戴着眼镜的女性从音像店的地下出口走了出来，正朝他挥手示意。  
“矢胴丸小姐？！”桧佐木诧异地叫出了她的名字。  
矢胴丸莉莎朝着桧佐木走来，身着水手制服的她在人群中显得格外出挑。  
“你也来这买东西吗？”矢胴丸莉莎来到桧佐木面前，丝毫没有介意路人肆无忌惮的视线。  
“是，矢胴丸小姐也是来买东西的吗？”桧佐木问道，视线自然地被她提在手中那个体积不小的不透明纸袋吸引，矢胴丸是从音响店的地下走出来的，如果自己的记忆没有出错的话……  
“是啊，”说着，矢胴丸莉莎将手伸进纸袋，将里面的东西大大方方地取出来递到了桧佐木的眼前，“我是来买这个的。”  
在看清DVD封面的瞬间，桧佐木顿时感到血液涌上脸颊，他慌张地抬起手遮挡住那夺人眼球的女性胴体。  
“我知道了！但还是请您不要在大街上把这种东西拿出来……”  
莉莎有些疑惑地看了看桧佐木灼烧般的脸颊，似乎想说些什么，但在桧佐木的坚持下还是将DVD重新放回了袋子里。桧佐木稍稍松了一口气。虽然早已对矢胴丸的个性有所领教，但时至今日桧佐木在面对她时依然会感到有些棘手。事实上不仅是她，那个小团体中的每一个人都会带给桧佐木同样的感觉。他时常感到不解，这些人明明性格迥异，却又莫名有着微妙的共同点。或许这就是所谓的人以群分吧，尽管深知自己无法做到像他们那般我行我素，但桧佐木时常会对他们洒脱自由的作风感到憧憬。  
“今天不用加班吗？”矢胴丸的话将桧佐木重新带回到现实当中。  
“是！”他慌忙地答道，“今天的工作暂时处理完了，就想着久违地来这里逛逛。”  
“是吗，我之前听拳西说你总是工作到深夜才回家来着，还真是勤奋啊。”  
“不，并不是那样的。我只是……”说到这，桧佐木犹豫了一下。只是回去早了也不知道应该做些什么，这种显得有些过于刻意的说法，很难在他人面前说出口。  
矢胴丸莉莎微微眯了一下眼睛，没有继续追问，而是突然转变了话题。  
“对了，我接下来正好要去拳西和白家里吃饭，罗武他们也会去。你也一起来吧。”  
“不，那怎么行呢？！”尽管拳西的名字对他而言有着相当不小的吸引力，但想到没有被邀请的自己就这样贸然前往恐怕会显得过于失礼，桧佐木还是下意识地婉拒了这突如其来的邀请。  
“没什么关系的，反正他们几个又不会介意。人多点反而热闹。”矢胴丸莉莎说着，从口袋里掏出手机，但紧接着停了下来。“还是说你接下来有其他安排？”  
“不，那倒是没有……”  
“那就行了。”  
得到桧佐木这样的答复，矢胴丸直接地拨通了拳西的号码，还没等桧佐木来得及说些什么，电话便已经接通了。  
“喂，拳西，我在外面遇到修兵了。等一下一起带去你家了。”  
桧佐木清晰地听到了电话那端六车拳西简短的“哦”，紧接着，矢胴丸便按下按键。这通简短得甚至不超过五秒的通话就此结束。  
“好了。”说着，她桧佐木微微扬了一下眉毛，将手机放回口袋。  
桧佐木愕然地站在原地，矢胴丸的语气随意得好像自己只是她在路边随手捡到的物品，而拳西更是丝毫没有过问他们是如何遇到的，只是顺理成章地接受了这个事实。尽管心情有些复杂，但内心的兴奋和愉快还是更胜一筹，桧佐木跟随着矢胴丸莉莎朝拳西家走去。  
桧佐木认定不该空手到前辈家做客，于是决定去买些水果点心作为伴手礼，然而这个提议却被矢胴丸否决了。  
“没事啦，我本来也是负责买饮料的。你就负责帮我把饮料抬到他家去，也算出力了。”  
“但是——”  
“好了，就这么决定了。”  
最终桧佐木还是没有拗过矢胴丸的坚持。当他提着饮料箱和她一起走进拳西的公寓楼时，竟突然感到一种奇妙的安心。尽管矢胴丸言语犀利且作风独特，但实际上却是个善解人意的好人。桧佐木突然觉得，矢胴丸大概早已看穿了他囊中羞涩的状况，才会以这种方式替自己解围，至于一起来吃晚饭的邀约，恐怕也是在看穿了自己困境的情况下提出的。  
桧佐木突然意识到，自己已经很久没有参加过这样熟人间的聚会。在来到塞灵之后，面临的便是漫长的调查和审讯。尽管有势必要将东仙带回来的信念支撑着自己，但桧佐木还是多少感到有些力不从心。最终的审讯结果证实了他们未曾参与蓝染的叛变，然而即便如此，他们依然被告知禁止离开首都范围。  
在上级的安排下，他们被各自分配了临时的工作岗位。桧佐木的工作能力是有目共睹的，在狛村的担保下，上级终于同意让他参与塞灵通讯报的编辑工作。想到那曾是东仙负责主编的刊物，桧佐木便感到心情十分复杂，使命感与罪恶感交织着，正是这种复杂的心情驱使他废寝忘食地工作，他想要弥补什么，在东仙返回之前，由当时未能阻止他的自己来填补他不在的空缺。  
穿过走廊，两个人站在了拳西的白的公寓门前，在来到塞灵后，桧佐木还是第一次到这里做客，他发现自己竟莫名地开始紧张，矢胴丸莉莎按下了门铃，桧佐木的头脑飞快转动着，试图找出一个适用于这个场合的最佳社交辞令。然而还没等他得出答案，面前的门被猛然推开。  
“你终于来了！莉莎！我正打到最后一关的BOSS！”身着家居服的久南白兴奋地喊着，一边拉起了矢胴丸莉莎的手。眼前的景象让桧佐木意识到自己此前的幻象是多么不切实际。  
“进来吧，”矢胴丸换下拖鞋，一面应付着白一面扭头对呆在门口的桧佐木说道，“饮料就先放在门口好了。”  
“是……”  
还没等话音彻底消失，白已经扯起莉莎的手冲进了自己的房间。桧佐木愣了几秒，将手里的饮料箱放在地上，换下拖鞋走进屋子，里面的房间传出白激动的欢呼声，桧佐木张望一圈，却不见其他人的影子。桧佐木小心地朝前走去，位于餐厅的桌子上已经架起了火锅，经过预热的锅底正在暖黄色的灯光下冒着腾腾热气，桌子上已经摆放了几盘处理过的食材。正当桧佐木不知如何是好时，一个声音叫出了他的名字。  
“修兵吗？”  
“是！”  
熟悉的声音令桧佐木立即冷静下来，他朝声音传来的方向走去，迈进厨房的瞬间，他便看到了穿着围裙拿着菜刀奋战在料理台前的六车拳西。看着堆放在他手边尚未处理的蔬菜，桧佐木顿时眼前一亮。  
“六车前辈，让我来帮你吧！”  
“哦，”拳西干脆地接受了桧佐木的提议，“那你就把土豆削了吧，白那家伙……说要帮忙结果只知道添乱而已！”  
“是！”  
欣然地将拳西丢过来的围裙戴在腰间，熟练地挽起袖子，桧佐木站在了水槽前开始清洗土豆。距离上次这样亲手准备晚饭似乎已经过了很久，眼下和憧憬的前辈一起站在厨房里准备晚餐的食材，桧佐木突然感到一种前所未有的安心感。同时，他突然想起了不久之前的某个早上，他和吉良也像这样围着围裙忙碌在厨房里，在那个早上——  
“还真是和谐的画面啊！”  
听到声音，桧佐木慌忙地转过头去，之间爱川罗武正抱着双臂站在厨房门口看着他们，脸上带着饶有兴味的笑容。  
“爱川部长！好久不见了！”桧佐木在围裙上擦擦沾湿的双手，向罗武微微低头示意。  
“哟，修兵，你也来了啊。”似乎丝毫不诧异桧佐木的出现，罗武很自然地和他打着招呼。“有什么要我帮忙的吗？”  
“不用了，很快就准备好了。”拳西说道，“罗兹果然还是不来了吗？”  
“嗯，刚才跟他通了电话，他说工作正进行到关键时刻，叫我们不用等他了。”  
“是吗，不过以前还真没见他这么沉迷工作来着，果然是因为——”说到这，拳西突然意识到了什么，他用余光看了一眼桧佐木，没有将剩下的半句说完。“不，没什么。罗武，你去把白和莉莎叫出来吧，准备吃饭了。”  
“哦！”  
当莉莎和白一面讨论着游戏的情节一面从房间里走出来时，桧佐木正好将第五双筷子摆放就位，正准备去拿第六副餐具。  
“不用了，已经够了。”矢胴丸来到桌边说道，“小八带着猫去看兽医，今晚也来不了了。”  
罗武拉开椅子，在桌边坐下。“日世里呢？”  
“刚才打了电话给她，她喊着什么要给妖怪糯米团子一点颜色瞧瞧，也不来了。”  
罗武微微皱起眉，露出无奈的表情。“妖怪糯米团子……是指涅吗？”  
“大概吧，”莉莎耸了耸肩，“总之就我们几个，可以开饭了。”  
几个人在餐桌旁坐下，拳西打开了电磁炉的开关。很快，腾腾热气再次从锅中升起。众人已经拉开了饮料的易拉罐，准备着大快朵颐，桧佐木犹豫着，从刚才开始便一直在心中的疑问说了出来。  
“那个……请问平子先生也不来了吗？”  
在桧佐木说出平子这个名字的瞬间，几个人同时放下了手中的碗筷，一种微妙的气氛顿时笼罩了餐桌。看着几个人交换眼神的样子，桧佐木意识到自己恐怕问了一个相当不合时宜的问题。  
“抱歉，我——”  
“不，没什么。”拳西打断了他的抱歉，“也是，反正到这个时候也用不着刻意隐瞒了。”  
“隐瞒是指……？”  
“真子那家伙到拉斯诺切斯去了。”  
听到矢胴丸如此直接的回答，桧佐木顿时诧异地睁大了双眼。  
“不过，平子先生应该也是在禁止出境的名单中才对……”  
事实上不仅如此，桧佐木知道，作为特殊关系人的平子受到管控的等级无疑要在自己之上，尽管已经有相当一段时间没有在上级召开的例会中见到过他，但桧佐木根本没有料想到平子的缺席竟是因为这个。  
“算是吧，不过无论如何都要去的话，方法总归还是有的。”拳西轻描淡写地说道，似乎并没有想在桧佐木的面前刻意隐瞒的意思。  
火锅中重新沸腾的水将对话就此打断，几个人若无其事地举起筷子开动。桧佐木也仿照着他们的样子开始将食物夹进盘子，然而尽管食物的味道十分可口，但桧佐木始终感到有些心不在焉。城市的情况无疑是不容乐观的，在这样的形势下，平子还不惜冒着受到处置的危险执意前往的理由，桧佐木只能想到一个。  
蓝染惣右介。  
这个名字同时唤起了其他的记忆，桧佐木无法否认自己也曾被他利用的事实。受人信赖的喜悦削弱了他的判断力，让他没能在第一时间察觉到异样。事情发展到如今的地步，自己无疑是摆脱不了干系的，尽管仅仅身为棋子的他被评判为清白无罪，但他的内心却始终无法认可这点。如今回想起那个傍晚，平子来到他的面前询问东仙的所在，桧佐木意识到那个男人恐怕在当时便已经察觉到了暴风的前兆，然而却依然没能阻止一切的发生，因此他才会自觉将罪恶感扛在肩头，并不惜一切回到那里，去矫正错误的轨道。相比之下，自己又究竟在做些什么呢？  
矢胴丸莉莎拿起杯子喝了一口饮料，隔着火锅中升腾起的雾气默默地观察着桧佐木，从关于平子的对话结束之后，他便始终若有所思，矢胴丸几乎能够猜出他在想些什么，同时她也判断，过不了多久他就将动身离开。果然，没过多久，桧佐木便站起身来，深深地鞠了一躬。  
“非常抱歉，前辈们。我突然想起了一些事，今天就先告辞了。非常感谢你们今天的招待。”  
几个人看着他，似乎并没有感到十分意外。  
拳西站起身来，将他送到门外，没有人开口。几个人对着冒着热气的火锅面面相觑，过了一会儿，拳西回到桌边坐下，从脚下的箱子里拿出两罐啤酒，递给罗武一罐，两个人同时捏住拉环，开罐的声音划破了沉默。  
“我说，”罗武有些犹豫地开口了，“我们不会是一不小心给那个孩子灌输了什么奇怪的想法吧？”  
拳西抬起易拉罐，一口气喝下了近乎一半，随即将罐子放在桌上，重新拿起筷子。  
“别担心，”他说，“那小子也不是笨蛋，知道自己想做什么。”  
“如果他找你帮忙的话，你会帮他吗？”  
面对这样的问话，拳西没有立即回答，而是无言地看向提问的莉莎。两个人对视了几秒，最终拳西率先移开了视线。  
“谁知道呢——”他垂下眼睛，喃喃地说道。

&

桧佐木站在吉良的公寓门前，再次敲了敲门。  
“吉良？你在家吗？”  
尽管在来之前已经和吉良通了电话，确认了他已经回到家中，然而再三敲门却依然无人应声，桧佐木开始逐渐焦躁起来。想到吉良此前昏沉颓丧的状态，几个不吉利的想法甚至开始逐渐出现在他的头脑当中，正当他犹豫着要不要将门撞开时，从门后传来一阵轻微的声响，紧接着，门终于打开了。  
“抱歉，桧佐木大哥，刚才一不小心睡着了……”  
看着站在门口睡眼惺忪的吉良，桧佐木感觉心中一块石头终于落地。  
“这样啊……总之没事就好。”  
“请进。”吉良闪身让到一边。  
“打扰了。”桧佐木说着，走进没有开灯的房间，隐约嗅到一阵奇妙的香气，同时他注意到在房间的桌上似乎有一点微弱的火光在黑暗中明灭，他不知道那是什么。吉良顺手按下电灯开关，头顶的灯管明灭了几下，将狭小的公寓房间照亮，桧佐木诧异地发现，那火光的正体竟然是一只造型别致的蜡烛，尚未燃尽的它安静地落在玻璃碟中央，而那阵奇妙的香味正是从那里散发出来的。  
桧佐木环视狭窄的公寓房间，尽管这里已经被打点得十分整洁，但除了最低限度的生活用品外，再无其他多余的装饰品。无论从哪个角度来看，那只过于时髦的香薰蜡烛都和这个朴素的房间以及房间的主人格格不入。  
“那是凤桥部长给我的……”似乎是看穿了桧佐木的疑惑，吉良开口，有些难为情地解释道。“说是金盏花的熏香，有助眠安神的功效。本来只是不想浪费就随便试试，没想到竟然这么有效……”  
“原来是这样啊……”桧佐木打量着吉良，突然觉得他的状态似乎较前段时间要好上一些，尽管肤色一如既往有些苍白，但看起来却似乎不再像刚刚抵达塞灵时那样忧郁颓废。桧佐木意识到，吉良精神状态的好转恐怕很大程度上要归功于凤桥部长，同时他意识到这段时间以来自己恐怕对这名后辈疏于关心。但不管怎么说，久违地看到放松下来的吉良，他还是感到十分亲切的。  
吉良从厨房里倒了热水，两个人在房间里唯一的一张桌子边坐下，熏香依然缓缓地燃烧着，周围弥漫着一阵淡淡的花香，桧佐木的视线不自觉地被那微微颤动的火苗吸引。  
“桧佐木大哥不喜欢这个味道吗？我把它拿到一边去吧。”注意到桧佐木的视线，吉良误解了他的意思。  
“不，不是的。”桧佐木连忙解释道，“偶尔这样不是也挺好的吗？”  
“是吗，那就好。”吉良稍微安心了一点，“桧佐木大哥已经吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“啊，刚才正巧遇到矢胴丸小姐，就一起到六车前辈家吃了晚饭，爱川部长也在。”  
“是这样啊，听起来很热闹。”  
“算是吧，你呢？”  
“我也吃过了，工作结束后和凤桥部长一起去吃了点东西……”吉良说道，看起来似乎有些犹豫。  
“看样子你和凤桥部长相处得很不错，”桧佐木说道，“真是太好了。”  
听到桧佐木这样的评价，吉良没有说什么，而是端起杯子默默喝了一口水。眼神莫名地黯淡下去。桧佐木意识到，吉良的心中依旧惦念着另一个人的事情，虽然没有再刻意提起过，但吉良却仍然对此耿耿于怀。对他而言，那个人的存在实在过于特殊，也正因如此，与另一位上司的愉快相处甚至会显得如同一种背叛。桧佐木多少能够理解他的想法，但却不知道应当怎样安慰敏感细致的他，于是他只得岔开了话题。  
“说起来，下周如果没事的话，一起去探望一下雏森吧。她的身体状况似乎好多了。”  
“好的，”吉良似乎也因为话题的改变而松了口气，“她之前也提到过，有一段时间没见过桧佐木大哥了。”  
“抱歉，最近因为工作上的事……”  
桧佐木尝试着以工作当做对后辈们疏于关心的借口，但最终，他深深地叹了口气，抬起眼睛直视吉良。  
“对不起，吉良。”他认真地说道，“我想，工作忙碌只是借口罢了，我只是——”  
“桧佐木大哥没必要为这种事道歉的。”吉良平静地打断了他。“我们都很敬佩桧佐木大哥这一点的。”  
“敬佩我？”  
“是啊，该怎么说呢……”吉良垂下眼睛思索了一阵，随即抬起头来。“大概，是顽强吧。”  
听到吉良用淡淡的语气说出这个词，桧佐木突然感到一阵惭愧。  
“不，别这么说。”说着，他低下头去，“要说顽强的话，那个人倒是比我更适合这个词呢……”  
尽管没有说明，但吉良立即意识到他的话语所指。  
“桧佐木大哥是指松本小姐吗？”  
桧佐木略带苦恼的笑容无声地给出了肯定的答案。相较于在混乱之中赶到塞灵之后被禁足的他们，从一开始便选择了留在那边的松本乱菊无疑更加适合这个词语。随着埋藏在过去的真相水落石出，桧佐木逐渐明白了她坚持留在那边的理由。他想起了在那个晚上，醉酒的她在梦中露出的表情，意识到自己终究是不战而败。但除了这份苦涩的领悟之外，桧佐木还是无法消除对她那份执着和勇敢的钦佩。  
玻璃碟中的蜡烛终于燃尽，在空气中留下一道细细的白烟，空气中残存着淡淡的花香。吉良突然站起身来。  
“总觉得睡醒之后又有点饿了，”吉良抬起手，有些不知所措地理了理自己的头发，“桧佐木大哥，我们出去吃宵夜吧，顺便久违地喝点酒，你说怎么样呢？”  
桧佐木诧异地抬起头，吉良正用忧虑的眼神望着自己，在理解了吉良的意思之后，桧佐木终于露出了笑容。  
“嗯，好主意。我们走吧，”说着，他站起身来。“不醉不归。”

&

矢胴丸莉莎抱着双臂倚着行道树的树干，无言地注视着街道对面的灯光。  
离开了拳西和白的公寓之后，她没有立即回家，而是独自在街上游逛了一阵。她经过了自己学生时代经常消磨时间的书店，写着老气店名的牌匾早已被淘汰，店主也不知已经换了几任，时间已晚，书店早已打烊。她又来到附近的电玩厅，以自己积攒多年的纯熟技巧碾压了几个年轻气盛的不良少年，在以嫌弃麻烦的理由回绝了他们拜师学艺的要求后，她离开了电玩厅，继续独自散步，直到时间临近午夜才返回位于塞灵别墅区的和式宅邸。本以为京乐应当已经睡下，然而夜色中那一点执着的光亮却否定了她的想法。  
她站在路边的树下等待了一会儿，在意识到继续等待也无济于事之后，她的脸上罕见地出现了无奈的神色。终于，她下定决心般迈开脚步，朝着宅邸走去。  
她本可以穿过庭院，在不引起任何注意的情况下直接返回自己的房间。然而看着夜色中的光亮，她还是下意识地朝着那个方向迈开了脚步。远远地，她便看到了坐在檐廊上的身影。  
披着粉红色羽织的京乐坐在空荡的檐廊上，头发随意地散在肩头。在他的身边摆放着装有清酒的托盘，他坐在昏黄的光下，捏着一盏酒杯对着偌大庭院中的竹林，不知在想些什么。矢胴丸莉莎突然觉得，独自一人的他看起来十分孤单。  
她悄悄地从侧面靠近，闪身躲进假山的阴影当中，草丛间不时传来蟋蟀的鸣声。虽然自信没有制造出任何声响，但她知道京乐恐怕已经察觉到她的存在。只是没人说话，两个人僵持着，似乎都在等待着对方开口。终于，京乐开口打破了沉默。  
“欢迎回来，莉莎。”他淡淡地说道，“玩得开心吗？”  
“不错。”矢胴丸莉莎简短地答道，她从京乐刚刚的语气中察觉出一丝异样。  
“那就好。”  
夜风吹来，在庭院的水塘中掀起一层波纹，水面上的竹影也随之微微摇曳。矢胴丸莉莎倚靠着假山，依然没有打算现身。  
“莉莎，”京乐再次开口唤出她的名字，矢胴丸莉莎这才意识到那种异样的原因。京乐的声音听起来十分疲惫，不同于过去那种略显刻意的懒散松弛，而是被反复消磨过后的残余的疲劳倦怠。矢胴丸莉莎突然感到有些后悔，她已经预料到京乐接下来将要说些什么，下意识地想要制止他，然而还没等她发出声音，京乐已经开口。  
“对不起。”他说道。  
矢胴丸莉莎不知道这是他第几次说出这句话，她唯独知道，自己一次也没有回应过他。她只是一味地在回避他的道歉，尽管明知自己的沉默会被他误解为无声的抗议，但她依然无法开口，因为她十分清楚，京乐根本没有做错任何事情。  
“够了。”  
终于她从假山后面走了出来，直直地看向京乐。在见到她的瞬间，京乐的脸上浮现起诧异的笑容，随着他的笑，几条皱纹蔓上了眼角，在月光下，京乐的双眼看起来有些迷离，矢胴丸莉莎突然意识到，他大概是有些醉了。她看着他散在肩头的头发，知道如果将他的头发解开，恐怕会在下面发现数不清的白发，她突然意识到，自己已经很久没有像这样仔细端详过他了。  
她缓缓地舒了口气。  
“因为你真子才能顺利离开……这件事就算扯平了。”  
如果京乐有意阻拦，那么平子是无论如何都无法顺利离开的，正是由于京乐的默许甚至暗中的辅助，他们的计划才得以顺利进行。  
京乐没有说话，只是默默地看着她，眼里的笑意让矢胴丸莉莎避开了视线。  
“我要去睡了。”说着，她转过身去，“倒是你，喜欢喝酒也要适可而止一点。”  
听到这句话，京乐顿时一愣，随即露出了服输的笑容。  
“是，是。”  
矢胴丸莉莎迈开脚步，朝着自己房间的方向走去，京乐却突然又叫住了她。  
“莉莎。”  
她停下来，微微侧过头来。  
“干什么？”她刻意用生硬的语气问道。  
“你今天，很漂亮哦。”  
“白痴。”  
丢下这句话后，矢胴丸莉莎便快步离开了。尽管如此，京乐还是在那一瞬间瞥到了她微微变红的脸颊。在她的裙摆消失在转角后，京乐下意识地拿起手边的清酒瓶，想要重新将酒杯斟满，但紧接着，他又缓缓放下了手。  
酒，还是适合而止吧。


	10. 蓝图

时间往前倒推几年，在平子年轻的时候，也曾无数次设想过当自己到了如今的年龄将会是过着怎样的生活。在他设想的蓝图之中，自己大概率会是过着富足愉快的单身生活，工作上已小有成就，并有了一笔可观的积蓄，有一间房子。房子里要有一个衣帽间，能够放得下他四处旅行时淘回的衣裤鞋帽。要有一个唱片机，让他能够随时播放自己中意的黑胶唱片。此外，还要有一张大的沙发，让他可以在一天结束之际毫无顾虑地将自己陷进沙发里，伴着爵士乐沉沉睡去。随着年纪渐增，蓝图中的细节也越来越多，然而唯一没有改变的是，那张蓝图中却始终缺少一个重要的部分。  
尽管并非没有交往过的对象，但他始终未能将对方纳入自己的构想之中。他不知道应该如何解释，虽然表面看起来会给人略显轻浮的印象，但在实际的交往中，他总是尽可能同对方坦诚相对，然而即便他付出了努力，那些感情还是全都无疾而终。最终他终于意识到归根结底是因为自己并未曾真正倾心于那些交往对象，认清了这一点以后，他逐渐习惯了独身，并认定这样的生活将会一直持续下去。  
直到蓝染的出现。  
与蓝染相处不同于他过去的任何一段经历。蓝染的存在过于强烈，让他难以无视。不时的辩论和争执总会令他大动肝火，但同时他也有些乐在其中。当他回过神来时，才有些惊慌地发现自己竟首次将另一个人纳入了他的蓝图当中。他无法想象这段感情最终会如何收场，但同时，他也无法彻底扼杀头脑中那些不切实际的构想。  
在最初交往的那几年里，他们不时会在对方家中过夜，然而同居的话题却从未出现在他们的考虑范围之中。平子总是会在次日蓝染醒来之前匆忙整理之后悄然离开，而当蓝染问起他不声不响离开的原因时，他又总是含糊其辞。他不知道自己应该如何解释，自己无法想象和他一同睁开眼睛，友好地交谈，一同梳洗穿戴，离开房间。这平常温馨的程序对他而言过于遥不可及，他清楚地明白，一旦有过一次，他将无法再自欺欺人地消除那些已经存在于他头脑中那些不切实际的想法。他不允许自己这样做。两个过于独立而顽固的人拼凑在一起，势必要相互碰撞磨损，他们都十分清楚这段感情会走向哪里，因此也从未有过任何关于未来的承诺。言语过于缥缈无力，远不及抱在一起时短暂的温热与震颤来得真实。每一次，当他在晨光中安静地离开时，心中便更加清楚地意识到，这段消耗着他骄傲和自尊的感情既不会无疾而终，也绝无可能修成正果。三年前分手时，他的心情甚至有些轻松。  
三年之后，重新站在蓝染面前是一件困难的事情。他没想到自认为坚定的决心会在蓝染面前轻易动摇，他对自己的妥协感到失望，但同时，蓝染提出的复合竟让他感到一丝卑鄙的安心，尽管明知重新在一起意味着什么，但平子还是接受了这一事实。而这一次，蓝染的行为总是令平子惊讶，他不再吝惜于表达，甚至主动提出了同居的邀请。平子发现自己没办法拒绝。如今回顾起来，那由零碎的物品和对话拼凑而成的同居生活像一场梦境。但即便如此，平子也无法再为朝夕相处而没能察觉异常的自己寻找借口。最终，这场梦境以最为生硬的方式宣告终结。  
平子睁开眼睛，注视着头顶熟悉的天花板。在那之后，他每天早上都要花一段时间才能想起自己身在何处。他觉得自己或许做了梦，但却想不起任何具体的内容，虽然睡眠质量称不上好，但至少他已经不再需要依靠助眠药物入睡。他下床走进浴室。  
梳洗完毕，他回到卧室。卧室里有一个巨大的衣柜，他打开柜门，衣柜近乎四分之三的空间都被他的衣服占据，在匆忙离开的那个晚上，他没来得及带走任何东西，本以为它们早已经被处理掉，没想到竟还完好地保存在这里。剩余的四分之一空间是蓝染的衣服。不需要刻意分辨，衣服的所属也已经非常明确。平子的衣服大多色彩张扬且款式新颖，而蓝染的则大多低调保守，在那之间偶尔会闪现几件略显跳脱的衣服，那是由平子买给他的。平子不时会带着恶作剧般的心态买回蓝染日常绝不会穿的衣服，并怂恿他穿上。而蓝染自然看得出他捉弄自己的意图，尽管会有些不情愿，但大多数时候，他最终还是会妥协。每每看到蓝染脸上罕见的无奈表情，平子总会有一种得逞般的快感。  
到此为止。在意识到这些想法的走向以后，平子及时地踩下刹车。  
斟酌过后，他从衣橱里拿出一件熨烫平整的黑色衬衫。眼下自己的身份特殊，不适合过于惹眼的装扮，但即便如此，他还是挑选了一条蓝白相间的领带，以免显得过于死板。他坐在餐桌边，对着电脑吃了简单的早餐。在回到城市后，他始终在以自己的方式进行调查，但结果并不尽如人意。蓝染依旧下落不明，而塞灵那边也并没有什么让人高兴的消息。平子合上电脑，看了一眼那张已经在餐桌上躺了很多天的宣传票。犹豫了一下，还是站起身，将它放进口袋，走出门去。

义卖会的地点是拉斯诺切斯最大的露天会场，早些年间常用于承办一些大型的展览活动。而在拜勒岗占领这座城市后则一度荒废了。在到达会场之前，平子本觉得在这里举办什么志愿义卖会有些过于铺张，他对此并没有过高的期待，但既然已经答应了黑崎要过去帮忙，便绝不会食言，况且最近的状况也令他有些一筹莫展，参加这样的活动也可以转换一下心情。他便是以这样随性的心态前往的，然而隔着两条街，竟能远远地听到人群的喧闹声，而当他来到会场前，望着眼前的人山人海，才意识到自己此前的想法有多么错误。在高大的气球拱门下，穿着制服的工作人员正组织着人们有序地进入会场。在平子的记忆里，上次见到这样繁华的景象还是在五六年前。他再次意识到这座城市已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，怀着复杂的心情，他加入到长长的队伍之中，缓缓朝前移动。  
为他检票的是一名红发的青年，不知为什么，平子总觉得他有点眼熟，但还没来得及仔细观察，平子便被簇拥着挤进了会场。或许是自己的错觉，这样想着，平子便朝会场里面走去，一面懒洋洋地环视四周摊位上各式各样的手工艺品。早些年间，他对这种嘉年华之类的活动还是抱有热情的，甚至偶尔还会带上蓝染一起参加，那正是怂恿他穿上奇装异服的绝妙时机。然而眼下久违地置身于如此热闹的人群当中，平子发现自己竟感到有些不大习惯，他不愿意承认，自己的精力终究还随着年龄的增长被一点点被消磨。正当他心情复杂地看着一群围在穿着玩偶服贩卖气球的工作人员旁边笑闹的年轻人时，一个声音叫出了他的名字。  
“平子先生！这边！”  
听到女孩的声音，平子猛地回过神来。在前方不远处的摊位旁，一名少女正朝自己挥手。少女的笑容让平子感觉被治愈了不少，于是他立刻换上笑容。  
“织姬妹妹！我来帮忙了！”他一边挥手呼喊着，一面穿过人群朝少女的方向走去。  
井上的摊位贩卖的是手作甜点，透明冷藏箱里各式的点心看起来卖相十分不错，但平子不太敢想象里面的内容。他朝摊位后面望去，发现有一大束气球绑在后面的椅子上，在那旁边还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的黑色塑料袋，看不清里面的东西。平子感到有些好奇，但还没来得及询问，少年的声音便打断了他。  
“没想到你真的来了啊。”  
不到一秒的时间，平子立刻换上了不太耐烦的表情，转向打断了自己的橘发少年。  
“你这是什么说法？我不是已经答应过要来帮忙了吧。再说我来这里又不是为了你！”说着，平子再次换上夸张的笑容转向井上的方向。“是为了织姬妹妹！对吧？”  
面对平子的热情，井上露出了有些不知所措的笑容，而一旁黑崎的眉头也逐渐压低。平子暗暗感到有些得意，捉弄够他们之后，稍微收敛起笑容。  
“话说回来，没想到搞得场面这么大，你们也还挺能干的嘛。”  
“还好吧，最初只是想组织一个小型的义卖会，谁知道越来越多的人说要参加，最终就变成这样了……”  
“欸……是吗。”平子不太认真地回应着，看向对面贩卖手工布偶的摊位。那名姓石田的眼镜少年正煞有介事地挥动针线剪刀，缝制着一个不知道是狮子还是熊的布偶，熟练精湛的动作引得不少人驻足观赏，不知为什么，平子觉得那个布偶的表情看起来莫名有些忧郁。  
“那家伙也挺有一手的嘛……”平子不由得感叹道。  
“是啊，”黑崎说道，“别看那家伙这个样子，缝纫可是他的绝活呢。”  
“平子先生，”这时，井上从后面端来新做好的点心拿到平子面前，“不嫌弃的话请尝尝吧，是我亲手做的草莓泡芙。”  
“谢谢，织姬妹妹，不过……”虽然不想浪费女孩的好意，但想到其中可能隐藏的神秘馅料，平子还是有些退却。  
“没关系的，今天里面没有放其他东西。放心地吃吧。”或许是看穿了平子的想法，黑崎说道，“井上的手艺还是很不错的。”  
听到黑崎这样的说法，女孩的脸上泛起微微红晕。平子默默地打量了他们两秒，从托盘里拿起一个泡芙。事实证明黑崎并没有说谎。  
除了普通的手作甜点外，摊位还提供了可以由顾客自己写字的蛋糕。这样带有DIY要素的点子深受年轻女孩们的欢迎，很快井上便再次到一边忙碌起来。平子突然想起了今天的正题，于是转向一边负责打下手的黑崎。  
“说起来我是来帮忙的，有什么我能做的吗？”  
黑崎似乎犹豫了一会儿，随即用复杂的眼神看向平子。  
“其实还的确有一点。”  
在黑崎的带领下，平子跟着他来到了摊位后面，那一束气球旁边。黑崎打开那个塑料袋，在看清里面粉红色的兔子玩偶服以后，平子产生了一种不祥的预感。  
“你不会叫我穿上那种东西去卖气球吧……？”  
“猜中了。”  
“喂喂，开什么玩笑？！虽然我的确说了要帮忙，但为什么一定要我穿上这种白痴一样的东西——”  
“我也没办法啊，这件玩偶服对我来说太小了，本来这件事是要交给东德查卡和沛薛那两个家伙的，谁知道他们昨晚吃坏了肚子……东德查卡的那件拜托给茶渡了，但沛薛这件大概也只有你才能穿上了。”  
平子这才想起到现在为止还没见到那个名为茶渡的少年，这么说来刚才见到的那个被围住的家伙就是他了。平子低下身，略带嫌弃地捏着兔子的耳朵将那个头套拿起来，兔子略显滑稽的表情莫名带着嘲弄的意味。  
“开什么玩——”  
“平子先生！”还没等平子说完，井上的声音突然打断了他。“你答应穿这件玩偶服了吗！真是帮上大忙了！”  
“不……那个，织姬妹妹，我——”  
“好不容易从莉露卡那里借来的玩偶服，还觉得就这样派不上用场有点可惜，你愿意帮忙真是太好了！谢谢！”  
井上的眼睛里闪烁着期待无比的光芒，平子突然没有了拒绝的勇气。他看看井上，又看向一旁耸了耸肩的黑崎，终于露出了放弃般的表情。  
“我知道了！我穿就是了！”

当平子穿着兔子玩偶服站在摊位前挥动手里的气球时，突然觉得这恐怕算得上冥冥之中的一种报应。虽然并没有什么直接的关系，但他还是暗暗在心中要同蓝染清算的账目上添了一笔。下午的天气还算得上凉爽，穿着玩偶服倒也没有那么令人难以忍受，然而当他笨拙地移动双腿努力从小孩子的拉扯中挣脱出来时，还是感到自己潇洒的形象遭受了重创。但不管怎么说，自己的牺牲也为井上的摊位增加了不少人气，这样欠下的人情也算还清了，这样想着他也多少接受了这一事实。  
不知不觉时间已接近傍晚，会场中的人们也开始散去，平子也终于松了一口气。在他考虑着差不多可以脱下玩偶服结束这持续了一下午的惩罚游戏时，会场入口的方向突然传来了一阵骚动，人们都停下来，疑惑地看向从入口处簇拥而来的人群。起初平子还不明白究竟发生了什么，然而随着人群的靠近，那阵夹杂着欢呼声的喧闹也愈发震耳，终于，人群近得足以让他看清位于骚动中心的那个身影，他下意识地松开了手，失去了束缚的气球顿时向上空飘去，但他已经无暇去顾及，人们的欢呼声清晰地传进了他的耳朵。  
“蓝染大人！”  
在动身之前，平子曾无数次设想过同蓝染重逢的场面。他在头脑中无数次地演练，自己要以怎样的表情站在他的面前，以怎样的语气开口，而在必要的情况下，自己又将怎样说服自己将枪口对准他，做出最后的决断。他设想了无数种可能，却唯独没有想到他们会在这样的场合，以这样的方式重逢。  
看着飞向上空的气球，蓝染突然穿过人群迅速向前迈进，他敏捷地抬起手，在最后一只气球飞远之前抓住了它。在众人的注视下，他拿着那只气球走到穿着玩偶服的平子面前，将气球递向他。  
“很可惜，”他说道，“只剩下这最后一个了。”  
在蓝染开口的同时，所有人都安静了下来。隔着玩偶的头套，熟悉的声音激荡着鼓膜，透过缝隙，平子感觉到他们的视线交汇在一起。时隔两个月，蓝染的样子看起来并没有任何变化，在众目睽睽之下，他的脸上一如既往带着平静的笑容。平子听到头脑中有个声音在大声呐喊，他必须抓住这千载难逢的机会，此刻蓝染就站在他的面前，他完全可以现在就脱掉这身可笑的玩偶服，公开自己的身份，在蓝染再一次销声匿迹前将他擒获。如果他拒绝，那么佩在腰间的手枪此刻便能够派上用场。但不知道为什么，他发现自己竟然动弹不得。  
蓝染默默地举着那只气球，见对方迟迟没有动作。他收回手，将气球拿在自己身边。  
“那么，机会难得，我就买下这只气球好了。”紧接着，他似乎注意到了一旁手作甜点的摊位，脸上露出了饶有兴味的表情，朝着因为惊讶而伫立在那边的井上和黑崎走去。  
他来到摊位旁边，用充满兴致的眼神打量了一圈，最终目光落在了井上的身上。  
“这里的点心全部都是你做的吗”他开口问道。  
“……是。”井上轻声地回答道。  
“可以请教一下你的名字吗？”  
“井上织姬……”  
“织姬。很好听的名字。”说着，蓝染侧过头，视线看向料理台上还没有写上字的蛋糕。  
“那边的蛋糕，看起来很有趣，”说着，他停顿了一下。“可以让我也试一试吗？”  
“是……当然……”  
“谢谢。”  
尽管没有彻底理解眼前的状况，但井上还是开始动手准备。蓝染来到料理台边，将气球固定在旁边，从井上手中接过裱花袋，开始动手，熟练地在蛋糕上写起字来。人们围聚在四周，鸦雀无声，年轻的女孩们自觉地退到一旁，用憧憬陶醉的视线望着他。而其他的路人眼中也无一不流露着景仰和敬畏。平子意识到，暂且不考虑在那人群中是否有他的部下，一旦自己对他做出任何多余的举动，眼前的任何一个人都会将他视为失智的危险分子当场控制。  
他突然感到无比地讽刺。  
他的头脑飞快地转动着，试图做出判断，却没能成功。蓝染停了下来，隔着人群，平子没能看到他写了什么。  
“完成了，”他对井上说道，“可以麻烦你替我包装起来吗？”  
“是。”  
在井上包装的时间里，蓝染将气球和蛋糕的钱一起付给了一旁的黑崎。随后，他重新解下那只气球，将它拿在手中，并提起装有蛋糕的礼盒。  
“那么，我就打扰到这里。”说着，他重新转向人群。“希望这场义卖会能够圆满地结束。”  
在人群的欢呼声中，他转过身，朝出口的方向走去。人们自觉地跟在他的身后，恭敬地保持着距离。平子哑口无言地看着他在簇拥中朝出口走去，眼看着他的身影就要消失在会场门外，他突然如梦初醒般迈开双腿，飞快地朝他的方向跑去，不顾身后井上的呼喊，玩偶服的阻绊让他险些摔倒，但他不能停下，只是疯狂地朝前跑去，用力将阻挡在面前的人推开。人们发出了大声的抗议，却一句也没能传进他的耳朵。他只能听到自己心脏猛烈的跳动声，汗从头发间流淌下来。终于，他冲破了人群，来到了会场外。在会场门前，停着一辆黑色的轿车，蓝染就站在后排的车门边，在注意到穿着玩偶服的他出现后，蓝染停了下来。  
“忘记什么东西了吗？”  
蓝染用不慌不忙的声音问道。  
平子站在他的面前，在玩偶服的内侧，他的胸口激烈地上下起伏，他艰难地呼吸着，喘息声在头套内侧格外震耳，汗水已经洇湿了他的后背，滚烫的额头让他难以思考，他无法想象，如果自己此刻将身份亮出，同他对峙，会是怎样的结果。两个不同的声音在他的头脑中叫嚣着，然而无论他多么挣扎，他人能看到的仅仅是玩偶服那张滑稽的脸。  
蓝染仍然平静而沉默地注视他，似乎并没有任何诧异。他的表情看起来似乎在等待着什么。平子突然感到一种奇怪的感觉，在那个晚上，蓝染同样是以这样的表情望着他，像一种无言的催促与期待。  
平子不知道，蓝染究竟想要听到什么。  
因此在那个晚上，他什么也没能说出口。  
就像现在一样。  
在确定了眼前的人不打算亮出身份后，蓝染露出了一个略显遗憾的笑容。  
“辛苦了。”淡淡地说完这句话，他打开车门坐进后排。最后看了一眼面前穿着兔子玩偶的他以后，蓝染关上了车门。  
当平子抱着玩偶的头套终于回到摊位边时，井上正在帮助石田专注地进行收尾工作，没有注意到平子。在看到他出现后，黑崎的脸上一瞬间闪过诧异的表情，但或许是因为注意到平子的样子不太对劲，他最终没有追问他一声不响便跑开的理由。  
“接下来我们准备去聚餐，你也一起来吧？”  
“这次就算了，出了一身汗，我要回去洗个澡。”平子说着将玩偶头套交还到黑崎手中。“我先走了，替我向织姬妹妹打声招呼。”  
“啊，我知道了。”  
离开了会场后，平子并没有立即回家。尽管身体已经相当疲劳，但他还是无法平静下来，因此只是漫无目的地在街道上徘徊。直到暗蓝色的天空中出现了点点星光，他终于拖着疲倦的身体回到了公寓前。领带已经被他解开，松松垮垮地垂在胸前，原本平整的衬衫也已经布满褶皱。在他人的眼中，自己恐怕像是一个失意的上班族，结束了一天的工作，返回到无人的家中。  
在平子有关未来的蓝图之中，不曾有过关于家的设想。  
家究竟意味着什么。  
是摆放着晚餐热闹和睦的餐桌，还是黑暗中与自己相连的一盏灯火。平子曾经尝试过从他人身上寻得答案，却总是以失望告终。他曾经一度放弃了寻找答案。直到他在蓝染的公寓里醒来的那个早上，望着映在天花板上斑驳的晨光，一瞬间慌张地想要从床上起来，但紧接着，他突然想起，这里也已经是他的住处，他已经不再需要为了维持自己骄傲的自尊，赶在蓝染醒来之前悄声离开。  
他打开了门，走进房间。  
关上房门后，房间里顿时变得昏暗起来。他走到沙发边，重重地倒在里面，将脖子上的领带扯下来随手扔到一边，眼皮渐渐变沉，他甚至想要索性就这么睡去。  
然而，在他看到绑在客厅椅子上的气球后，头脑中顿时响起一声巨大的轰鸣，他彻底清醒了过来。  
胃里有什么东西在翻腾，心脏跳动得如此剧烈，几乎要闯出胸膛。他猛地站起身，飞快地冲进每一个房间。他突然感到自己如此迟钝，销声匿迹已久的蓝染为什么偏偏会在今天出现在义卖会的会场，那原因已经过于明显。然而他再一次选择了视而不见。  
然而在寻遍了房间的每一个角落之后，平子终于承认，蓝染没有在这间屋子里。他仅仅是来过，并留下了气球，告诉他自己早已经知晓了他的行动，并再次离开。  
平子回到餐桌边，这才注意到桌上摆着一样东西。  
那是蓝染带走的那只蛋糕盒。  
他拉开椅子，慢慢地坐下，用颤抖的手指去拆那只盒子。  
在他搬进公寓的那个晚上，他们就在这张餐桌边吃了由蓝染准备的晚饭。他们心照不宣地避开了一切不愉快的现实话题，没有发生任何争执，只是开着玩笑，谈论着无关痛痒的话题，在晚餐快要结束时，蓝染神秘兮兮地走进厨房，过了一会儿，在平子快要失去耐心时，他终于郑重地端着一个盘子走了出来。  
平子总是对那些所谓的仪式嗤之以鼻，在他看来，那些做作俗套的形式主义不过是只有年轻情侣们用于自我陶醉的幼稚游戏。然而，当蓝染端着准备好的蛋糕从厨房里走出来时，他发现自己不得不承认，哪怕带着逢场作戏般的虚伪，他的内心深处也感觉到了惊喜和慰藉。哪怕仅仅是短暂的一瞬间，他脑海中的蓝图也终于得以补完。  
在面前的餐桌上，静静地摆放着蓝染买下的那块蛋糕。像那个晚上一样，蛋糕上用漂亮的字体写着一个简短而熟悉的句子。  
“欢迎回家。”


	11. 幸运

妮莉艾露相信自己是个幸运的人。  
在和诺伊特拉无休止的争论中她总是强调这样的观点，相比在战火中丧命的同伴而言，活下来的他们无疑是多了几分运气的，侥幸活下来的他们应该做的是去珍惜而非挥霍。但诺伊特拉从来不会认同她的观点，这也让他们的争论注定不会有任何结果。当诺伊特拉决定要参军时，她并没有感到多么意外，她明白，从更早的时候起，他们的生命便已经同战场捆绑在了一起。而她也自然逃脱不了这样的命运，但不同的是，她选择了和诺伊特拉不同的道路，以一名战地记者的身份回到了命中注定的场所。作为一名女性，她的实力却丝毫不亚于身边的男性，她足够勇敢，又足够机智，屡次从前线的险境中死里逃生，但面对他人的称赞时，她总是谦逊地将这一切归结于自己的幸运。  
她遇到了沛薛和东德恰卡，在共同经历无数次的出生入死之后，两个人已不再仅仅是她的助手，更已经成为了她的亲人。活下来是一件幸运的事情，当她体味着平凡的幸福时，更加由衷地这样认为。  
遇到缇雅·赫丽贝尔，同样也是一件幸运的事情。  
妮莉艾露倚在卡座沙发的靠背上，小心翼翼地打量坐在对面的金发女性。在酒吧略显昏暗的灯光下，赫丽贝尔正低垂着眼睛，安静地望向桌面。她的半张脸隐藏在夹克领子的后面，让人很难判断出她的表情，寡言的她很容易给人留下难以接近的印象，但妮莉艾露知道，她并不是像表面看起来那样冷漠。  
时间往前倒推几个小时，回到傍晚。妮莉艾露从摩托修理店的长椅上起身，将头盔扣在头上。经过了几天的休息，东德恰卡和沛薛的身体已经彻底恢复，而她也终于松了一口气，有时间来给自己的坐骑进行日常保养。她一面考虑晚饭的食材，一面跨坐在摩托上。正当她准备离开时，却感到肩膀被人轻轻拍了一下。她以为是店员有事忘了交代，回过头去，却意外地发现站在身后的是一名陌生的金发女性。  
“这是你掉的吗？”  
低沉的女声从夹克领子后面传出来，妮莉艾露低下头去，看向她伸到自己面前的手掌，在她的掌心中央躺着一个羚角形状的挂坠，妮莉艾露慌忙地摸向自己的脖子，意识到那正是本应挂在自己颈上的护身符项链。  
“是！非常感谢！”  
她将头盔摘下来，从金发女性的手中接过挂坠，后端的绳结脱落了，假如没有及时发现恐怕很难再找回来。妮莉艾露将它收进胸前的口袋，感激地望向眼前的这位热心的陌生人，却莫名觉得有些面熟，起初她没有回想起来，直到看见金发女性身后的那辆摩托，她才猛然意识到，眼前的正是不久之前她拍摄下的那张照片里的主角。一瞬间，她感觉到命运冥冥之中的安排。  
金发女性对她的心理活动毫不知情，只是在她道谢后默默点了点头，跨上摩托准备离开。妮莉艾露慌忙地叫住了她。  
“等等！”  
金发女性回过头来，眼神看起来微微有些不解。  
“我见过你！”还没考虑清楚，妮莉艾露便脱口而出。金发女性眨了眨眼睛。  
“在什么地方？”她用低沉的声音询问。  
“说来话长……那个——”妮莉艾露迅速地寻找措辞，“可以请你去喝一杯吗？作为帮我捡起挂坠的谢礼。”  
金发女性没有立刻回答，只是沉默地打量着她，妮莉艾露突然感到有些后悔，这样唐突的开场就像是蹩脚的搭讪对白，假如被对方当做奇怪的人也是无可奈何的事情。她已经做好了被拒绝的准备，然而金发女性的回答却让她大吃一惊。  
“好的，去哪里？”  
事实上，在给出这个回答时，不仅妮莉艾露，就连赫丽贝尔本人也感觉有些诧异。她从来都不是热衷交际的人，面对陌生人的邀请，她通常都会直截了当地回绝。但不知为什么，这一次她甚至没有犹豫，就下意识地同意了对方的邀请。她努力思考原因，最终得出了结论。第一，对方的话引起了她的兴趣；第二，对方的态度看起来并无恶意；第三，对方是女性，况且，还是位十分有魅力的女性。  
她没有理由拒绝。  
戴着眼罩的侍者出现在桌边，将两杯酒轻轻放在桌面的杯垫上，打断了两个人的思绪。妮莉艾露对侍者道了谢，后者微微欠身后便无言地离开。  
赫丽贝尔安静地观察着她，从妮莉艾露的表现来看，似乎是这里的常客。她再次打量了一下这间位于地下室的酒吧，虽然空间不大，但装潢十分别致，店里没有很多客人，节奏轻盈的电子音乐让她久违地放松下来。她很少来到这样的场所，一来没有时间，二来没有机会。在来到这座城市前，她始终以狙击手的身份在不同的战场间周转，每逢任务结束，她便会返回故乡和三个妹妹团聚。快乐的时光总是短暂易逝，她必须再一次动身，去执行下一次任务来换取生存下去的筹码，但那意味着和三个女孩漫长的分离，她厌倦了这样的生活，因此在面对可观的条件时，她终于下定决心，加入拜勒岗为首的集团。  
最后一次，她想，只要这一次任务结束，她便能够摆脱这样的生活，有了那笔钱，她们便可以到另一个地方开始全新的生活。她会为她们准备一个整洁温暖的家，每个人都能有自己的房间。她们甚至可以养一只宠物，三个女孩一直希望养一只宠物，她们甚至都已经给那只想象中的动物起好了名字，犽翁。她会很快完成这次任务，回来实现她们的愿望。在她离开时，是这样对她们保证的，然而一切却并没有按照她期望的样子发展……  
“怎么了，是不合你的口味吗？”  
对面的声音让赫丽贝尔猛地回过神来，她看向妮莉艾露，后者不安的表情让她意识到自己皱起的眉头造成了她的误解。  
“不，”她放下杯子，摇了摇头。“我很喜欢。”  
“是吗……那就好。”  
尽管不易察觉，但妮莉艾露相信自己看到了赫丽贝尔嘴角微微上扬的弧度，那个近似于笑容的表情让她稍微安下心来，直觉让她知道赫丽贝尔或许意外地是个很好相处的人，但尽管如此，她还是没有想好应该怎样开启话题。  
“刚才你说，之前见过我，”正当妮莉艾露默默思索时，赫丽贝尔却先开口了。“是在什么地方？”  
妮莉艾露愣了一下，没想到赫丽贝尔会主动挑起话题，她犹豫了一下，最终决定将自己在城界附近看到她并将她的身影拍摄下来的事如实相告。说完后，她便紧张地观察赫丽贝尔的表情，担心自己的行为会让她觉得受到冒犯，然而赫丽贝尔似乎并没有介意。  
“你总是带着相机吗？”  
“我以前曾经做过战地记者，所以就留下了这样的习惯。”妮莉艾露答道。  
“战地记者……”赫丽贝尔喃喃重复了一遍，“哪个战区？”  
“第三战区。”  
听到妮莉艾露的回答，赫丽贝尔微微睁大双眼，看起来有些诧异。  
“我也曾经在第三战区，”赫丽贝尔说道，“11个月。”  
“真的吗？这真是太巧了……”得知彼此间还存在着这样的交集，在惊讶的同时妮莉艾露还感觉有一丝惊喜，“或许我们曾在什么地方遇见过也说不定。”  
“我想不会。”赫丽贝尔直接的否定让妮莉艾露感到有些挫败，但紧接着，赫丽贝尔又继续说了下去。“如果我见过你，一定会记得的。”  
在理解了这句话含义的同时，妮莉艾露感到脸颊有些发热，她小心翼翼地看向赫丽贝尔，后者似乎也正为自己竟说出这样的话感到有些难为情，有些慌乱地移开视线，清了一下嗓子。  
“你为什么会到这座城市来？”为了掩饰自己的窘迫，赫丽贝尔岔开了话题，但紧接着，她意识到这似乎并不是什么令人愉快的话题，妮莉艾露的眼神明显地黯淡下去。  
“最初是来找人的，不过现在留下来倒也不是为了这个……”妮莉艾露说道，紧接着似乎意识到自己的态度变得有些消沉，及时地调整语气，抬起头来，“现在我在一个志愿组织当中，可能的话希望能帮上点忙。”  
“是这样啊……”赫丽贝尔若有所思地说道。  
“你呢，为什么会在这里？”  
“我……”赫丽贝尔一时不知道应该怎样回答。要解释清楚发生在自己身上的一切是一件困难的事情，况且自己的身份特殊，明智的做法是守口如瓶。但看着妮莉艾露的眼睛，她却发现自己竟罕见地对一个仅仅相识了几个小时的陌生人产生了一种信赖感，她甚至觉得自己可以将一切都告诉她，只要她愿意听。  
“接下来我说的只是个人的猜测，如果说错了请不要介意。”见赫丽贝尔迟迟不说话，妮莉艾露开口了。“你之前是执察队的成员吗？”  
听到这个已经不复存在的团体名称从妮莉艾露的口中说出来，赫丽贝尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她没想到妮莉艾露会轻易地猜测出她的身份，然而让她感到意外的是，妮莉艾露的语气并不夹带任何质问或苛责，只是平静地想要确认一个事实。赫丽贝尔看着面前湖绿色长发的漂亮女人，缓缓地舒了一口气，点了点头。  
“果然是这样。”妮莉艾露并没有感到诧异，“其实我刚才说的要找的人，也曾经是那个组织中的一员……”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“诺伊特拉·吉尔加。”  
赫丽贝尔愣了一下。  
“你认识他？”妮莉艾露问道，但事实上赫丽贝尔的表情已经给出了答案。  
“嗯，不过，我和他并不熟悉。”  
“是这样啊……”  
妮莉艾露似乎陷入了沉思，赫丽贝尔突然感到心情有些复杂。尽管算起来她也已经和诺伊特拉相识多年，但实际上他们说过的话几乎屈指可数，那个好斗的男人大多数时候都在向组织中的其他男性挑衅，对于身为女性的她则基本是抱以轻视忽略的态度，她也丝毫不愿同那个傲慢而癫狂的男人扯上关系。令她意想不到的是，妮莉艾露竟然会与他是旧识，而且从她的表现来看，两个人的关系恐怕还相当亲密，妮莉艾露甚至还在为他感到苦恼。  
赫丽贝尔不知道应该怎样描述自己复杂的感受，她决定暂且将它放到一边。  
“刚才的挂坠，可以再给我看看吗？”  
“嗯？好的——”说着，妮莉艾露从胸前的口袋里将那个羚角形状的挂坠取了出来，递给赫丽贝尔。赫丽贝尔接过来，用手指轻轻摩挲骨质表面的细微纹路。  
“很漂亮。”  
“是当地人送给我的，他们相信挂坠上寄宿着死去战士的灵魂，会保佑佩戴挂坠的人。”  
“其实我也有一个类似的。”赫丽贝尔说着，将夹克的拉链向下拉去，在她茶色的胸前，佩戴着一枚齿形的骨质挂坠，旁边还挂着一个小小的金属相框。赫丽贝尔将挂坠从颈上取下来，递给妮莉艾露。  
“是鲨齿。”赫丽贝尔解释道。  
妮莉艾露的拇指小心地划过锯齿状的边缘，停留在旁边那个金属相框上。她抬起头，看向赫丽贝尔。  
“我可以打开看看吗？”  
赫丽贝尔点了点头。  
在得到了同意后，妮莉艾露小心翼翼地将那个金属相框打开，那里面夹着一张小小的相片，照片上有四个人，坐在中央椅子上的是赫丽贝尔本人，站在她旁边的是三名更加年轻的女孩，她们亲密地围在赫丽贝尔身边，看上去十分幸福，而照片中的赫丽贝尔也露出了难得的笑容。  
妮莉艾露将相框合上，递还给赫丽贝尔。  
“很棒的照片。”她由衷地称赞道，“是你的家人吗？”  
“是我的妹妹。”  
“她们现在在什么地方？”  
赫丽贝尔垂下了眼睛。正当妮莉艾露担心自己说错了话时，赫丽贝尔突然抬起头来。  
“你刚才说自己在一个志愿组织中，对吗？”  
“是……”赫丽贝尔的眼神认真而恳切，妮莉艾露无法移开视线。  
“其实，有一件事，希望可以拜托你——”

&

妮莉艾露将手插在口袋里，港口的风比她想象得更强，将她的长发吹向脑后。但她没有去理会，而是将手从口袋里拿出来，再次看向手中的纸片，确认纸上写着的三个名字。  
荪荪，米菈罗兹，阿帕契。  
她望向旧港的码头，尽管已临近午夜，但那里甚至比白天还要繁忙而喧嚣，老式的货船停泊在岸边，身着制服的年轻人大声地指挥着搬运集装箱的工人，不时让他们停下来例行开箱检查。偶尔会有意料之外的收获，年轻的皮卡罗们会发出兴奋而尖锐的笑声。城市在新的管理者手下重获生机，但这里却依然残留着过去的影子。妮莉艾露看向不远处的一栋老旧的建筑，灯光像往常一样长明着，门口有一群人正扭动着试图从皮卡罗的手中挣脱，但那只是徒劳。不走运的偷渡者们将被带进去登记信息，随后在天亮时被塞进车里，运往不知名的地方关押起来。东德恰卡和沛薛险些成为他们当中的一员，但好在被一护等人及时救了下来。然而虽然选择了相同的途径，但赫丽贝尔的三个妹妹显然没有他们那么幸运。妮莉艾露能够体会她的焦急，因此才会替代不便暴露身份的她，前来这里确认那份不走运的名单上是否有那三个女孩的名字。  
门前的骚动稍微平息了一些，妮莉艾露下定决心，朝那栋建筑走去。如她所想，刚走到门口她便被两名守卫拦下，她迎上他们的视线，将自己的证件递交上去，两个人仔细地审阅一番，终于不情愿地让出一条路来。妮莉艾露快步走进去，在他们看不见的地方缓缓舒了一口气，志愿组织的证件让她获得了一定程度的权限，但即便如此，她还是必须要提高警惕。  
大厅里的人并不多，他们大多数人都是抱着同她相同的目的而来。妮莉艾露走到大厅中央的服务台边，坐在那里的是一名干瘦的中年男性，胸前的名牌上写着他的名字。  
“路德——”  
还没等妮莉艾露看清他的名字，对方便抬起头来。  
“到那边去等！”他低沉地吼道，严厉的语气丝毫没有商讨的余地。妮莉艾露只能来到座位区，在后排坐下，加入到等候的队伍当中。  
她不知道自己需要等待多久，而其他人看起来似乎并不比她知道的多。她看向服务台后方，几道狭窄昏暗的走廊不知道通往什么地方。四周十分安静，但凝重的气氛却让妮莉艾露愈发焦躁起来，她一次又一次将口袋里的纸条拿出来，又团起来重新塞进去。时间一点点流逝，她不安地搅动手指，思考着自己是否能够做些什么来摆脱眼下的局面。正当她想要站起来时，身后却突然有一个人轻轻按住了她的肩膀。她诧异地转过头去，看到了一名银发的青年。她根本不知道他是什么时候出现在那里的。  
“如果我是你，就会安安静静地坐在这里等着。”  
青年的声音有些懒散，他眯着眼睛，露出笑容可掬的表情，但那个笑容却让妮莉艾露本能地感觉到危险，她知道这个人是谁。  
“您是……市丸先生……”  
“哦呀，你知道我的名字？还真是令人高兴呢。”  
男人嘴角的弧度更加明显，却让妮莉艾露更加警觉。她对市丸银的事有所耳闻，尽管没有任何实质性的职务，却始终伴在蓝染左右，是个身份相当特殊的角色。  
“您为什么会在这里？”  
“偶然。”青年不太认真地答道，“话说回来，你看起来很困扰呢，怎么了？朋友被抓到了吗？”  
妮莉艾露一愣，不知道应当怎样回答。直觉告诉她最好不要同他扯上关系。  
虽然看穿了妮莉艾露的犹豫，但银发青年似乎并不介意。  
“你很幸运，”他说道，“我可以帮你。”  
妮莉艾露感觉有汗顺着脖子滑进衣领。  
“什么意思？”  
“告诉我她们的名字。”  
“……”  
“名——字——”青年故意拉长声音重复了一遍，“写在你口袋里的那张纸上不是吗？”说着，他伸出细长的手指指向妮莉艾露的衣袋。  
面对他的笑容，妮莉艾露只能顺从地将手伸进口袋，把那张写了三个女孩名字的纸拿出来，递到他的手上。  
“在这里稍微等我一下。”青年接过纸条，愉快地说道，随即站起身来。妮莉艾露发现他的身材比自己预想的更加高大。他悠闲地迈着步子，走向服务台，那名干瘦的中年男人激动地站起来想要制止擅自闯入的来客，但在看清他的脸以后，却露出惊惶的表情，恭敬地垂下头去。  
妮莉艾露看着他消失在了狭窄的走廊上。她不明白自己为什么就这么轻易地按照他的话采取了行动，男人的语气温和而随意，却让人无法拒绝。她感到有些后悔，担心自己是否给赫丽贝尔惹上了麻烦，她甚至开始考虑自己是不是应该就这样离开改天再来，正当她决定起身时，青年的身影却再次出现在了走廊上。  
他的脚步很轻，几乎没有引起其他人的注意。他迈着轻松的步子回到座位区，在她身后的位置重新坐下，微微向前倾身，在她的耳边说道。  
“很遗憾，她们三个的确在名单上。”青年停顿了一下，“不过不必担心，还有其他办法。”  
说着，他伸出手，越过妮莉艾露的肩膀，将纸条重新递还给她。妮莉艾露接过来，发现在那三个名字的下方多了一串电话号码。  
“告诉你的朋友，让她打这个电话。”  
说完这句话，他便站起身，朝门口走去。  
在他离开后，妮莉艾露依然愣愣地坐在那里，攥着纸条的手心满是汗水。她在想，从头到尾她都没有说过，自己是替别人来询问的。

&

赫丽贝尔坐在窗前，借着从玻璃透进的光看着手上的纸条。  
纸条上写着三个女孩的名字。  
在遇到她们之前，赫丽贝尔很少思考有关未来的事情。独自一人的生活既没有痛苦也没有期待，她只是以自己拥有的技能谋生，平静地送走一天又一天。眼看着时间和生命从指缝间一点点流逝，她空洞的胸膛里却没有任何波动，过去她没有和任何人产生过联系，未来也同样不会。她始终相信自己注定要以这种方式孤独地迎来生命的终结。  
直到她遇到了她们。  
她不知道自己那天为什么会采取那样的行动，她偶然地遇到被一群男人追捕的她们，并本能地将她们救了下来。她从来不是喜欢多管闲事的人，却无法对她们坐视不管。她将她们带回自己简陋的家中，照料受伤的她们，自始至终她都不曾想过要获得回报。她的生活里多了几分吵闹，但她并不反感。回过神来，她才发现她们早已成为了自己生活的一部分。曾经灰色贫瘠的世界因为她们的出现而变得斑斓，她开始思考未来，有她们在的未来。  
她们时常感激她的恩情，并反复强调在那个晚上遇到她是她们的幸运。每当这时，赫丽贝尔总是淡淡地笑着，让她们不必再提。她始终没有告诉她们的是，在那个晚上自己能够选择救下她们，是自己的幸运。  
在那三个名字下面，有一串电话号码。赫丽贝尔已经预料得到拨通那个号码意味着什么，但如果这样做可以将她们三个救出来，那么她愿意做出牺牲，换取她们的安全。  
她按下了拨出键。  
电话接通了。  
“很荣幸能够和你通话，缇雅·赫丽贝尔。”听筒中的声音沉稳而从容，“我的名字是蓝染惣右介。”  
听到男人声音的瞬间，赫丽贝尔产生了一种异样的感觉，握着听筒的手心渗出汗来，尽管事情和她预想得相差不多，却又有着微妙的区别。她迟迟没有开口，她不知道等待着自己的是怎样的未来，她只是明白，是不幸还是幸运，现在要做出判断，还为时尚早。


	12. 看

他坐在山丘上，闭着眼睛。  
视力的缺失使其余的感官变得格外敏锐，无论是远处河流的水声还是岸边草丛中蟋蟀的鸣叫都被放大传入他的耳朵，风带来的空气中掺杂着各种植物的气味，即使他从未亲眼见过，仍然可以轻松地辨别出每一种不同的花朵。温度的变化让他知道时间的推移，但对他而言太阳的起落没有任何影响，在无光的世界里，并没有白昼与黑夜之分，  
他总是独自坐在山丘上，除了视觉之外，敏锐的感官拼凑出的世界让他能够正常地生活，然而随着时间的推移，那些声音气味或触感已不再使他满足，他渴望理解那些描述色彩与明暗的词汇，然而对于从生下来起便失明的他而言，哪怕将双眼睁得再大，也永远无法想象出光的模样。出现在眼前的始终是深不见底的暗，他甚至不能将那这称为黑色，只是暗。他孤身一人在这片暗之中摸索，纷乱的声音和气味已不再能带给他慰藉，他开始揣测死后的世界是否也是这样无光无色，假若如此，那么他甚至可以将死亡看作一种亲切的归宿。  
这样的想法逐渐盘踞了他的头脑，界限变得模糊，些微的动摇就可以让他迈向另一侧。他没有恐惧，也没有眷恋。  
直到她的出现。  
他擅长记忆声音，但在那之前，从未有任何声音像她的说话声那样震颤过他的耳膜，传达至心脏，当她在他身旁坐下时，他嗅到了一种不属于任何花朵的芬芳。  
他们开始交谈并逐渐熟悉起来，她喜欢说话，用温和的声音细致地向他描述着事物的色彩、形状。在她的诉说下，那些空洞的词语被赋予了意义，白昼与黑暗的界限变得分明。白天，她会牵着他的手走下山丘迈向河流，告诉他水面是如何在阳光下泛起粼粼波光，凛冽的河水漫过脚踝，掌心却无比温暖。夜晚，他们坐在山丘上，她喃喃地向他描述夜空是怎样的浩瀚无垠，正因如此，那些星星才显得无比珍贵。他抬起头来望向天空，尽管看不见，但听着她的声音，那些无形的光点仿佛变得历历在目。  
她慷慨地将自己眼中的世界分享给他，他小心地将她说的每一句话都珍藏在心中，堆砌成自己的世界。风声、鸟声、虫鸣声、水流声，所有的声音都围绕着她的声音奏响，在动人的协奏曲中，他甚至开始理解了光芒与色彩。然而有一天，她消失了，而那些光芒与色彩也一同消失。他站在山丘上，大声地呼唤她的名字，但任凭他呼喊多少次，她的声音都不会再度出现，耳畔留下的只有空旷的山丘上呼啸的风声。  
东仙要睁开了眼睛。  
眼前依旧是空洞不变的暗，即使没有视力，但头脑中其他感官的记忆依然会拼凑出混乱的梦境。而在梦境结束时，双眼仍然会做出宣告睡眠终结的肌肉动作。东仙坐起身来，梦醒的混沌结束后，他恢复清醒，合上了眼睛。  
窗外传来嘈杂的声音，不远处的场地上，新兵们已经开始了清晨的训练。尽管比平时起得晚了一点，但时间还来得及。东仙坐起身，下床更衣，整理床铺，随即径直走向浴室。经过长年的练习，视力的缺失早已不再是生活的障碍。虽然看不到镜中自己的模样，但他依然可以仅凭指尖的触感便梳理好头发，确保外表的整洁。  
从浴室走出来，他走向房间中央的桌子，桌面上摆放着一只不大的皮箱，里面放置着一些衣物和生活用品。在前一天晚上，他已经将需要的物品都整齐地收纳在了里面，在最后确认一次没有遗漏任何东西以后，他将皮箱的盖子合上，提着它走向门口。  
走出房间，穿过走廊，要迈下一段楼梯。对于后天失明的人而言，丧失原本最为依赖的感官是一件极度可怕的事情。但对于他来说，从一开始便缺失的东西，即使没有也谈不上特别不便，将残缺作为自身一部分接纳后，失明产生的恐惧反而成为了赖以生存的根基。  
他清楚地记得台阶的数目以及走廊的转角和距离，轻松地来到了门廊上，他推开房门来到街道上，无风，清晨的空气有些湿润，有阳光照在脸上，是一个晴天。车子已经等在道路旁边，车门已经被司机打开，他能嗅到车内淡淡的清新剂气味。他准确无误地迈开步子，走向车门，在后排的座位坐下，司机接过他手中的皮箱放进后备箱，将车门关上，回到方向盘前，转动钥匙发动了车子。  
队伍晨跑的脚步声逐渐变强又减弱，经过了训练场，车厢里又再度变得安静起来，他甚至能捕捉到变速箱里齿轮的微弱声响。他的办公建筑距离训练场并没有多远，很快车子便重新停了下来，司机为他拉开车门，他走下车，独自走进大楼，穿过走廊，走向电梯。进入电梯后，他的手指准确地按下了某个数字。电梯门缓缓合上，轿厢被钢筋拖拽着缓缓上行，发出断断续续的响声。门打开后，他再次穿过走廊，脚步声被地毯吸收了几分，他数着步子，朝自己的办公室走去。  
办公室里已经弥漫着茶香，部下已按照他到达的时间提前沏好了热茶。他朝着正对门口的办公桌走去，在窗户前面的转椅坐下。城市的大型体育园区眼下被用来充当新兵的前期训练场地，而这个位于园区中的临时办公场所，与他原先办公室的布置几乎别无二致，让他不必花费过多的时间去熟悉新的环境，从到达这里开始他便知道自己并不会在这里过久地停留。这一批新兵的前期训练已经告一段落，今天晚上他就将带领他们离开这里，前往怀克蒙德，但在离开前，还有一些文件需要妥善处理。  
他从手边的一摞文件的最上端拿起一份，打开，用指腹划过上面凹凸的点阵开始阅读。  
房间里的光线随着太阳的移动缓缓变化，墙上的挂钟没有秒针，只是每隔一小时便发出整点的报时声，窗外的树叶偶尔被风吹动发出微弱的声响，除此之外，四周非常安静。因此走廊上突然出现的脚步声也变得异常突兀。东仙的手指停了下来。  
脚步声十分熟悉，他走得不快，落地的声响也很轻微，似乎十分谨慎，然而迈步的节奏却并无章法，随性的脚步声暴露出本人的性格，东仙并没有感到多么意外，事实上按照他的判断，这脚步声的主人本应在一个小时前就出现在这里。  
脚步声逐渐靠近，在门口停下，指节轻轻地扣在敞开的门上，短促的两声。尽管行事常常不拘一格，却又不时在无谓的细节上表现得异常讲究，这种矛盾的作风更加凸显出他的另类。东仙合上文件，抬起头来。  
“市丸吗。”他问道，语气却并不带有疑问的意味。  
“不愧是东仙队长，”脚步声的主人开口了，声音显得轻佻而随意，“还是一如既往地敏锐呢。”  
“你的脚步声相当有特点，很容易就能辨认出来。”东仙平静地讽刺道。  
“这么说还真是令人高兴呢。”青年自动忽略了东仙的态度，用略显夸张的语气应道。  
虽然本想强调自己的本意并非是夸奖他，但又不愿在无谓的解释上耗费口舌，于是东仙转念作罢。  
“我还有一点工作，很快就结束了。”东仙说着抬起手，指向位于房间中央的沙发。“随便坐吧，桌上有茶水。”  
青年却依然站在门口，并没有动作。  
“谢谢，不过不必了。”他说，“我很快就走。”  
东仙沉默了几秒。  
“看来你还是决定要留在这里吗。”  
“就是这样。”  
东仙没有立即评价。早在几个星期前他便已经接到蓝染的命令，确认了出发的时间，他的任务十分明确，没有必要在这里过多地停留。然而当他问起市丸时，蓝染却并没有直接回答，而是表示去留可以由他本人来决定。在此之前，市丸一直没有给出明确的答复，这种沉默让东仙几乎已经默认了他会和自己一起动身，但眼下当听到市丸给出完全相反的答案时，东仙也并没有感到过于惊讶，某种程度上，他甚至觉得有些轻松。眼前的青年总是做出令人意想不到的举动，东仙虽然并非无法应对他，但也不擅长。  
尽管心中是这样的想法，但东仙并没有表现出来，而是继续不动声色地面向市丸的方向。  
“总觉得——东仙队长似乎松了一口气呢。”  
在东仙考虑着如何收尾时，市丸却突然开口，顿时让他感到语塞。他停顿几秒，不让自己的波动表现出来。  
“你的去留对我而言并不会产生任何影响，”他若无其事地说道，“既然蓝染大人同意你自由选择，那么我也自然会尊重他的判断。除此之外，我并不会做出任何评价。”  
“这番话还真是冷淡呢，东仙队长。”青年用故作失落的语气说道。  
东仙没有回应。  
“总而言之，我今天到这里来就是为了跟你说明这件事的，”在确定东仙不打算开口后，青年恢复了平常的语气，继续说了下去。“虽然也没什么特别的回忆，但这段时间来也算是承蒙你的关照了，之后请多保重——”  
说到这里，他转过身去。  
“等等。”东仙突然开口叫出了他，青年的脚步停了下来。  
“还有什么事吗，东仙队长？”市丸用夸张的疑惑语气问道。  
“我对你的理由不感兴趣，不过，还是那句话——”东仙停顿了一下，声音压低了几分。“不要试图妨碍蓝染大人。”  
话音落下，东仙敏锐地感觉到沉默的空气中有什么发生了变化，那种变化让他下意识地警惕起来。市丸银发出一声轻笑。  
“看来到现在你还是没有改变对我的印象呢。”他淡淡地说道。  
东仙没有回答，而是静静地屏息，等待着接下来会发生什么，然而什么也没有发生，他只是听到市丸转过身去。  
“再会。”说完这句话，青年便迈开步子，朝来时的方向走去，脚步声很快消失在了走廊尽头。  
东仙继续无言地望向门口，在市丸银离开后，空气中那种异样的感觉却依然迟迟没有消散。

&

当银从偌大的园区离开时已经过了傍晚，太阳已经彻底落下，浓重的蓝色从天际漫向上空，需要格外仔细才能看得见寥寥星光。虽然时间已经不早，但他并没有立即返回住处，而是朝相反的方向走去。  
虽然只要他提出要求就可以像东仙一样配有专门的司机，但他并没有这样做，比起乘坐各种交通工具他倒是更钟爱步行。银想起了乘坐吉良驾驶的车子在街道上穿行的日子，仅仅是几个月前的事情，却感觉已经相当遥远。回想起那段时光，尽管他们并没有过多的对话，但银从来不觉得乏味。事实上和吉良相处的时光是为数不多的称得上快乐的记忆——虽然结局可能并不那么尽如人意。  
回过神来，银发现自己竟然来到了上个冬天被摧毁的广场附近。  
原本包围着广场的树木眼下都已经被彻底清除，高大的防护栏将整个地带包围起来，在夜幕中更显得让人难以接近。他不明白为什么蓝染单单将这里隔绝起来，不进行任何改动。四周十分安静，没有人会主动靠近这里，那个晚上的记忆似乎连同那些被烧毁的树木一并从人们的头脑中消失了，在那以后的确发生了许多事情，面对翻天覆地的巨变，他们似乎有理由也有资格将痛苦的记忆遗忘。银并不打算在心中责备他们。  
他绕着高大的围墙走动，终于发现了一扇不起眼的小门，门上挂着锁头，银试着推了一下，发现门并没有上锁，他迟疑了一下，侧身顺着狭窄的缝隙迈了进去。本以为这里是流浪汉的聚集地点，却意外地没有任何人。  
站稳以后，银环视四周，眼前的景象却和他预想的完全不同。  
建筑的废墟连同过去铺设在广场地面的砖块都已经不见踪影，只留下空旷的土地，在黑色的土地上摆放着数不清的花束，时间似乎已经过了很久，这些用于追悼的花朵早已经在雨淋日晒下枯萎，眼下已经无人问津。银微微抬起头，在夜色中，高楼建筑依然灯火通明，而这片被隔绝起的地带寂静得俨然另一个世界。  
银缓缓地朝前走去。他回想起在广场被摧毁后，他曾和吉良来到这里，那时的他也是像这样朝着废墟中心前进，却被吉良唤住。在那个晚上，吉良的表情让银意识到，只要自己提出要求，他将会义无反顾地抛下一切跟随自己前往任何地方。而正因如此，他才选择了隐瞒，得知自己手握着剥夺他一切的可能性时，银便知道自己不能再利用他的善意。哪怕自己的做法在吉良看来意味着欺瞒与背叛，他也不会动摇。这种背叛，便是他能提供给吉良的最大保护。  
有什么东西吸引了银的注意，让他停下脚步，低下身去。  
他看到，在那些腐败枯黄的花束旁边，竟然有点点绿意从土壤间显露出来，在夜色之中，那细小的新芽不易察觉，却也的的确确地生长在这里，随着夜风微微颤动。银突然想到了什么，猛地抬起头望向四周，他恍然意识到，不仅是自己脚下，这整片土地早已经被这些细小的新芽覆盖，消亡的花朵正悄然地以另一种形式在这片土地上静静延续。  
他默默地站起身来，侧耳倾听，能够听到远处街道上繁华喧嚣的声音。最后环视了一圈这片看似空荡的土地，他谨慎地迈开步子，小心翼翼地朝来时的方向走去。

当银回到住处时，察觉到有人在房子里，他在门口迟疑了一下，推开门。  
在大厅的落地窗前，蓝染正坐在沙发里，面前的茶几上摆放着精致的瓷质茶具。看到他回来，蓝染转过头，弯起嘴角。  
“欢迎回来，银。”  
“我回来了。”银说着，朝他走去。“蓝染总长会出现在这里，还真是令人意外呢。”  
虽然这样说着，但银其实并没有感到惊讶，这里原本就是蓝染的住处，他当然可以自由地出入。如果一定要说，倒是几天前蓝染突然毫无预兆地从怀克蒙德返回这里更令他感到意外。但在那之后没过多久，银也很快就明白了原因。  
平子真子回来了。  
银并不打算在这件事上深究，而蓝染自然也不会主动谈起，哪怕这才是他百忙之中回到这里的真正原因，他也有许多种方式将它一笔带过。  
银在蓝染面前的沙发上坐下，看着面前精致的白色瓷杯中升腾起的热气。银端起杯子，红茶的温度恰到好处，蓝染似乎精准地预料到他会什么时候回来一样。他安静地喝了一口，尽管对茶并没有特别的钟爱，但他也没有理由拒绝蓝染亲手冲泡的红茶。  
蓝染的脸上带着淡淡的笑容，但银能够看得出他的情绪似乎相当不错。他几乎想不起来上一次与蓝染独处是什么时候的事情，虽然跟随他多年，但在银的记忆当中，像这样面对面坐下来认真交谈的次数却屈指可数。但不知为什么，这样喝着茶对话的场景却让银莫名感到有些熟悉，他试着回想一下，才意识到之所以觉得熟悉，是因为不久前自己曾在首都的某个酒店房间里和京乐春水面对面交谈。  
蓝染从未问过他和京乐谈话的内容。  
“我从要那里听说了。”蓝染开口直入正题，“你决定留在这里。”  
“不愧是东仙队长，还真是有效率呢。”银笑着感叹道，语气中却不自觉地夹杂了挖苦。  
“要只是尽职地完成他的工作而已，”蓝染并没有刻意去维护，而是客观地评价道。“从我的角度来说，倒是希望你能对他稍微宽容一点。”  
“我倒是没有讨厌东仙队长的意思，”银不太认真地解释道，“倒不如说应该是完全相反，我留在这里，那个人也是松了一口气呢。”  
蓝染轻笑了一下，垂下眼睛，似乎不打算继续这个话题，而是端起红茶杯静静喝了一口。  
“不过，说实话，”放下茶杯后，他再次开口，“在这之前我倒是也认为你对怀克蒙德的情况会有一些兴趣。”  
“也不是没有兴趣。”银低头看着杯中的红茶，不太认真地说道。  
“那，为什么要留在这里？”  
蓝染的语气似乎突然变得认真了一点，银感到有些意外，他抬起头来，发现蓝染正带着笑容，饶有兴致地注视着他。  
银没有立即回答。  
“因为我回到了这里，所以你才要留在这边吗？”  
蓝染的视线变得锐利起来，让银无法回避，他意识到，蓝染早已经清楚自己选择留下来的目的，但他却毫不介意，他的态度、语气、行动，一切所作所为都仿佛在鼓励自己去这样做一般。多年来他们已经无言地达成了共识，在谈话中始终默契地避开这点，然而这一次蓝染却罕见地故意地挑起话题，制造出针锋相对的局面，似乎想要考验他一般。银努力地让自己保持冷静。  
“从蓝染总长的语气来看，是不希望我留在这边吗？”他弯起嘴角，尖锐地反问道。  
“我从一开始就说过，你可以自由地选择。”蓝染平静地回答道，“我并不会强迫你做任何事。”  
银看着蓝染的眼睛，知道他说的是对的。蓝染从未强迫他做过任何事情，自始至终他都采取着放任自由的态度，给予他足够的时间和空间，从未对他的行为有过任何干涉，哪怕明知自己时刻都在考虑着夺取他的性命，他也完全没有介意。他的宽容让银意识到，在某种程度上，他甚至在期待。  
银迟迟地没有回答，蓝染再次开口。  
“事实上，在那边有希望你能看到的东西，”他说道，“不过，如果你没有兴趣的话，留在这边也无妨。”  
蓝染再次将选择摆在了他的面前，但银可以清楚地感觉到，这一次蓝染是希望他前往的。他已经表现得足够明确，这种情况相当罕见，因此尽管不知道蓝染的理由，但银明白自己没有办法违背他的希望。  
在蓝染的注视下，银端起杯子，慢慢地将剩下的红茶喝完，随即将杯子轻轻放下。  
“既然蓝染总长这么说了，那就没有办法了呢。”  
听到银的回答，蓝染露出了赞赏的笑容。  
“要的车会在出发的地点等你，”他说道，“现在动身的话，时间还很充裕。”

&

东仙要坐在车里，空调的制冷系统发出微弱的循环声。他静静地等待着，终于，并不陌生的脚步声出现在了道路尽头，一点点靠近，止在了车门前。来者停顿了几秒，随即将车门拉开，在他旁边的位置坐下。在车门重新关上后，车厢内莫名多了几分红茶、土壤和草叶掺混在一起的气息。  
“抱歉，东仙队长，”轻佻而随意的声音再次出现，“看来，我们还要再多相处一段时间了。”  
东仙没有说话，而是无言地背过头去，转向车窗。  
在夜幕下，黑色的越野车带领着后面的装甲车队浩浩荡荡地离开城市，朝远方的目的地驶去。东仙凑近玻璃，抬起头，默默地睁开眼睛。在远离城市后，夜空中的星星越来越多，原本隐匿在云层后的光点陆续显现出来，在无垠的空中安静地闪耀，然而即便如此，依然没有一束光线能够穿透浓重的暗照进他的眼底。在耳畔隆隆的声响中，东仙闭上了眼睛，什么都没有看见。


	13. 忙

葛力姆乔的睡眠总是很浅。  
过去在战场之间流转的时期他并没有很多机会睡在床上，夹在数十个小时不休的战斗之间短暂的睡眠也仅仅是为了能够保持神志清醒而不得不做的事情。大多数时候他只能窝在靠着壕沟中坚硬的洞穴里，靠着坚硬冰冷的土墙闭上眼睛，耳朵却依然警惕地捕捉着远处的枪声或空中战机的轰鸣声，等待着随时可能到来的号令声。即使偶尔有机会能在床上过夜，他也很难沉睡过去。长期的训练让他能够快速地入睡，然而即使在睡眠之中，他依然保持着敏锐的听觉，任何一点微弱的声响都会让他立刻清醒过来，并且迅速进入应战状态。过去的他根本无法想象自己和另一个人躺在同一张床上的情景，无论对他自己还是对方而言都将是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，他始终抱持着这样的想法。  
直到乌尔奇奥拉的出现。  
乌尔奇奥拉的出现让他意识到，和另一个人分享同一张床竟然可以是件如此美妙的事情。即使那张床狭窄坚硬，摇晃时会发出刺耳的吱呀声，粗糙的白色被单上还总是残存着浆洗过的干涩。但当他躺在枕头上时闭上眼睛时，耳边来自另一个人均匀而微弱的呼吸声却能让他感到安稳。那个人会在他试图靠近时冷淡地把他推开，然后用严厉而恼火的眼神看向他，但最终总是会在他恶劣而固执的笑容下妥协。当他们在那张狭窄的床上抱在一起，在恼人的吱呀声中分享彼此的呼吸和体温时，葛力姆乔会觉得，一切都是值得的。  
葛力姆乔闭着眼睛，将手探向床的另一侧。  
那里是空的。  
他猛地睁开眼睛。  
乌尔奇奥拉并不在那里，原本应该盖在他身上的一半被子此时被平坦地铺在床的另外半边，枕头上还留有压过的痕迹。葛力姆乔迅速坐了起来，他不知道乌尔奇奥拉是什么时候醒来的，他无法理解乌尔奇奥拉是怎么做到不制造出任何声音的情况下起床穿衣离开这个房间的。他将手探向被子，那里还残留着一点微弱的体温，乌尔奇奥拉并没有离开多久。  
葛力姆乔起身下床，床脚的椅子里堆着一团他昨晚忙乱中脱下的衣服，他从里面挑出一件皱巴巴的背心套在身上，随即穿上裤子，快步朝门口走去。  
他的房间位于这栋营房顶层的尽头，紧邻的房间都没有人入住，这在各种意义上都为他提供了相当的便利。他快速地穿过走廊，踏下楼梯。由于年代久远，楼梯把手上的漆层已经开始剥落，老旧的钢板伴着脚步发出沉闷的声响。葛力姆乔用力地推开大门，眼下时间尚早，营房前的场地空无一人，除了树林之中偶尔出现的鸟啼声外没有其他任何声音。葛力姆乔环视一圈，随即朝着树林深处走去。  
他踏着柔软的草叶快步朝前走着，清晨的阳光从繁密的树叶间照射下来，在土地上留下斑驳的光点，葛力姆乔看着地上不久前才被踏过的痕迹，知道自己的方向是正确的。果然，他顺着那道痕迹朝前走去，很快便发现了乌尔奇奥拉的身影。他背对着葛力姆乔站在那里，低垂着头似乎在看着什么。葛力姆乔本想立刻叫住他，质问他为什么一大早就悄声离开跑到这种地方来，但有什么阻止了他，让他没有立即开口，而是顺着乌尔奇奥拉的视线望向他的脚下。他这时才发现，在乌尔奇奥拉的脚边躺着一只鸟的尸体。  
察觉到身后有人出现，乌尔奇奥拉转过身去，看到了站在那里的葛力姆乔，让他有些意外的是，葛力姆乔的脸上竟罕见地出现了担忧的表情。起初他认为那是自己的错觉，但还没等他来得及仔细辨认，葛力姆乔便猛地朝他扑了过来，动作十分迅速，丝毫没有给他躲闪的机会，他只能任由他将自己仅仅环住，扑倒在柔软的草地上。  
在乌尔奇奥拉转过头的那一刻，葛力姆乔意识到自己脸上罕见地出现了感性的表情，那让他莫名地感到有些羞愧，为了掩饰这种羞愧，他才猛地朝乌尔奇奥拉冲了过去。  
乌尔奇奥拉努力地想要挣脱，葛力姆乔却抱得更紧，两个人纠缠着滚动了几下，终于葛力姆乔将乌尔奇奥拉按倒在地上，用双腿将他锢住，撑起身子俯视着看进他的眼睛，那双墨绿色的眼睛中毫不意外地闪着诧异和恼火，还没等乌尔奇奥拉开口表示抗议，葛力姆乔便顺势低下头去吻住了他。起初乌尔奇奥拉还在试图将他推开，但几秒钟之后他便放弃了，两个人就这么倒在树木的阴影里热烈地亲吻着对方，当那个吻变得越来越炙热时，乌尔奇奥拉终于下定决心般将他推开，喘息着从草地上坐了起来。  
葛力姆乔躺在草地上，看着乌尔奇奥拉脸上的泥土，脸上的笑容无法掩饰。  
“回去了。”冷冰冰地说完这句话，乌尔奇奥拉站起身，抬手将肩上的草叶和泥土拂下去。  
“不继续了吗？”葛力姆乔从草地上坐起来，明知故问地说道。  
乌尔奇奥拉没有回答，而是加快脚步，头也不回地朝营地的方向走去，眼看着他越走越远，葛力姆乔终于也站了起来。沉默地看了一眼草地里那具毫发无损的鸟类尸体后，他迈开步子，朝乌尔奇奥拉的方向走去。  
尽管乌尔奇奥拉坚决地反对，但最终葛力姆乔还是以节约用水为借口强行和他挤进了同一个淋浴间，当他们花了很长时间才顶着湿漉漉的头发从淋浴间走出来时，葛力姆乔觉得这个早晨也不算太坏。  
他们回到房间，乌尔奇奥拉从衣柜里取出两套制服，把大码的扔给坐在床上的葛力姆乔。  
“穿上它。”乌尔奇奥拉说道。  
葛力姆乔将它拎起来展开，看着上面的一排扣子皱起眉来。  
“我说过的，我讨厌穿这种东西。”  
“你可以穿你想穿的，”乌尔奇奥拉说着，将自己最上面的一枚纽扣系好。“除了今天。”  
他的语气并不强硬，却让葛力姆乔很难继续反驳，他只能不情愿地将那件制服套在身上，并在乌尔奇奥拉的注视下一边抱怨一边把纽扣系好。  
来到这里一段时间后，葛力姆乔已经习惯了每天早上和乌尔奇奥拉步行一段距离前往营区的食堂。大多数时候他们都会在路上遇到露比，一般情况下，葛力姆乔会在那个家伙用令人不快的眼神打量他和乌尔奇奥拉时用一个更加危险的眼神让他滚开，那通常都很奏效。但这个早上，他们并没有遇到露比。当他和乌尔奇奥拉端着盘子在餐桌边坐下时，人群中有另一个人吸引了他的注意，那是戴斯乐。  
“诺伊特拉那家伙也到这儿来了？”葛力姆乔问道。戴斯乐正坐在桌边，没有用餐，而是将食物倒进塑料袋里。  
“你不需要在意他。”乌尔奇奥拉说着，低头喝了一口咖啡。  
尽管知道乌尔奇奥拉仅仅是不习惯主动开口而并非想要刻意隐瞒，但葛力姆乔还是感到有些不快。其实他倒的确不关心诺伊特拉或其他无关紧要的事情，但乌尔奇奥拉知道这里发生的所有事情，而他却几乎一无所知，这种状态让他感到烦躁。来到这里之后，除了一些常规的训练外他几乎没有任何事情可干，而蓝染则在那次短暂的会面之后便消失了。葛力姆乔不知道接下去会怎么样，他来到这里的初衷是为了尽快将事情解决，然后和乌尔奇奥拉离开这里，但眼下一切毫无进展，他感觉得到自己的耐心正在逐渐耗尽。  
“你应该多吃点。”乌尔奇奥拉突然开口，让葛力姆乔感到有些意外，他抬起头，看到乌尔奇奥拉正认真地看着他。“接下来这一天会很忙。”  
似乎是看穿了他的焦躁一般，乌尔奇奥拉的眼神中竟然有着几分安抚的意味，葛力姆乔还想问些什么，但最终他还是示弱般地低下头去，将盘子里的食物一扫而空。

&

在出发前，他们还站在车门旁边争论了一番由谁来驾驶。来到这里后的第一次外出，葛力姆乔自然很想争夺方向盘的控制权，但最终乌尔奇奥拉还是说服了他，理由倒是很简单，葛力姆乔并不熟悉这里的道路。指望乌尔奇奥拉全程开口充当人工导航自然是不现实的，葛力姆乔只能不情愿地将钥匙交还给乌尔奇奥拉。当他打开车门钻进副驾驶时，又发现了问题。  
“我说，我们这是要去捉什么猛兽吗？”  
“不。”乌尔奇奥拉简短地答道，系上安全带。  
“那这是干什么的？”说着，葛力姆乔抬手用力地拍在了隔挡在前后排之间坚固的金属防护网上，发出重重的声响。  
“安全起见。”乌尔奇奥拉说着，转动了钥匙。  
意识到自己再怎么问也不会得到明确的回答，葛力姆乔干脆放弃了提问，索性闭上嘴，窝在座位里。他们从停车场出发，沿着环形的道路朝营地的大门驶去，一路上不时有林立的灰色建筑群从交错的树木间闪现。就葛力姆乔所知，乌尔奇奥拉的主要工作便是携带着一个巨大的文件夹在那些建筑之间穿梭，然后按时将其中的数字汇报给蓝染。葛力姆乔曾经和乌尔奇奥拉进入过那些建筑中一次，意外地发现在那些建筑里有数量相当庞大的人群在工作，而他居然从未在营地的其他地方见过他们。不同于佣兵，那些研究者们大多显得面色苍白，神情麻木而冷淡。他们几乎不和彼此交谈，只是在屏幕前埋头工作。葛力姆乔不喜欢那里压抑的气氛，宁愿坐在车里等待乌尔奇奥拉从里面出来，手里拿着那个文件夹，仿佛记录下那些数字便是天底下最重要的事情。  
出发一段时间后，葛力姆乔发现坐在副驾驶至少还是有一个好处的，那就是他可以有足够的时间观察坐在方向盘前的乌尔奇奥拉。在他们分开的两个月里，乌尔奇奥拉似乎更瘦了一点，繁忙的工作让他无法充分休息，他很忙，尽管那些工作在葛力姆乔看来没有什么意义，但乌尔奇奥拉却比以往任何时候都要认真而卖力，仅仅是因为那是蓝染委派给他的任务。葛力姆乔看着他的黑发之间露出的肌肤，由于在室外行走的时间增加，他的肤色比过去深了一些，但依然比一般人苍白。葛力姆乔盯着乌尔奇奥拉的脖子，他突然有些好奇，不知道在其他时候那里的肌肤是不是也像每天晚上自己的舌尖滑过时一样滚烫灼热，他抬起手，朝乌尔奇奥拉的脖子探去。  
“安分点。”还没等他的手碰到那里，乌尔奇奥拉便直视着前方开口了。  
“别那么无趣。”  
“我说过了，今天会很忙。”乌尔奇奥拉刻板地说道。  
“好吧，”葛力姆乔感到有些扫兴，于是放下了手，“但是你能不能解释一下我们要去哪里？”  
“很快你就会知道了。”  
葛力姆乔感到有些恼火，但还是努力克制住了想要发作的情绪，而是重重地靠在椅背上，把车窗开到最大，将胳膊肘搭在窗框上，扭头看向外面。车子在土径上颠簸着，很热，太阳正逐渐向上空攀升，头顶繁茂的枝叶也无法阻挡愈发强烈的日光，不时有蚊虫扑向眼前，葛力姆乔不得不频繁地挥手将它们驱散。乌尔奇奥拉倒似乎完全没有受到任何干扰，而是专心地驾驶。葛力姆乔感到莫名的烦躁，并非仅仅因为炎热的天气和恼人的蚊虫，而是因为乌尔奇奥拉。葛力姆乔能够感觉到，虽然他们在某种程度上恢复了以往的亲密，但有什么东西变了。在他认为自己正逐渐理解了乌尔奇奥拉时，事实却推翻了他此前的认知，让他意识到自己并未真正地了解过他，这个想法让他愤怒而挫败，不过最终他还是愿意再尝试一次，所以才会重新来到这里。  
然而即便回到了彼此身边，但还是有一道若有若无的隔阂存在于他们之间，尽管葛力姆乔试图忽略，但事实上他已经认识到那隔阂产生的真正原因。那就是乌尔奇奥拉对于蓝染的忠诚。  
车子猛地颠簸了一下，紧接着停了下来。  
“你怎么了。”  
听到乌尔奇奥拉的发问，葛力姆乔这才回过神来，发现乌尔奇奥拉正认真地看着他。  
“什么？”葛力姆乔不敢相信自己竟然因为思考这些问题而走了神。  
“你很安静。”  
“我以为你喜欢这样。”葛力姆乔扬起眉毛，有点不敢相信乌尔奇奥拉竟因为他过于安静而起了质疑。  
乌尔奇奥拉又继续看了他几秒，随即移开视线。  
“下车。”他没有继续这个话题，而是拔下了车钥匙。“我们到了。”  
葛力姆乔看向窗外，眼前的景象没有什么变化，依然是丛生的树木。他将信将疑地下了车，跟随着手持文件夹的乌尔奇奥拉朝前走去，由于已经接近山体，道路随着山脉起伏着，本以为还要继续走很远，但道路却逐渐变得宽阔起来，前方隐约传来了隆隆的巨响。地上开始出现了杂乱的脚印，隆隆的机械声离得更近，其中还出现了嘈杂的交谈声，紧接着他们便穿过了森林，毫无预兆地来到了一片空地上。  
葛力姆乔停了下来。  
被砍伐下的树木堆放在一边的卡车上，原先生长着树木的地方则被错落的帐篷取代，再往前不远则是网络状的沟渠，在地面上错综密布着向前延伸，倚靠着山势搭建起的复杂工事一直向前延续，直到山体背面看不见的地方。数台重型的打井机遍布在周围，发出震耳的巨响，随处可见裸露着上身的男人们正在往沟渠中布置着电缆和管路，他们必须竭力吼叫才能勉强从机械的巨响声中分辨出对方所说的内容。然而在那些忙碌的男人当中，有一个高大的壮汉悠闲地站在一旁，他不需要可以提高嗓子，命令声便能轻易穿透那巨响传进每一个人的耳朵。  
葛力姆乔认出了他，正是之前在贫民区经营肮脏小酒馆的男人。即使在这种状况下，他的手里依然拿着一个啃了一半的火腿。  
乌尔奇奥拉朝前走去，葛力姆乔并不愿意和那个人打交道，但还是跟着乌尔奇奥拉踏过搭建在沟渠上方充当桥梁的钢板，绕过周围尚未来得及清走的碎石堆，朝他走去。  
直到他们走到近处，壮汉才注意到他们的出现，看清乌尔奇奥拉的同时，他的脸上露出了兴奋的笑容。  
“乌尔奇奥拉——你终于来了！”他大声地招呼道，紧接着看到了葛力姆乔，愣了一下随即再次露出笑容。“还有蓝头发这位，抱歉啊，我又把你的名字忘记了——”  
“牙密。”眼看着葛力姆乔的眉头压得更低，乌尔奇奥拉及时打断了这场蹩脚的寒暄。“进度怎么样。”  
“一切顺利！”他低头望下脚下深沟里卖力工作着的男人们，得意地说道，“这帮垃圾干起活来还算利落，照这个速度，大下个礼拜就能完工了。”  
乌尔奇奥拉无视了牙密等待着称赞的表情，而是环视了一圈。  
“有几个地方我需要确认一下。”说着他展开手中的文件夹，并朝前走去。  
“等等，乌尔奇奥拉！”牙密大声地叫住了他。  
乌尔奇奥拉回过头来，停顿了几秒，从口袋里拿出车钥匙扔向他。  
“食物在车子的后备箱里，”他说道，“叫你的人去搬。”  
牙密用大大的掌心接住钥匙，脸上露出心满意足的笑容，紧接着环视四周，似乎在寻找合适的人选，紧接着，一个男孩不知从什么地方突然窜了出来，站在了他们中间。  
“我可以去搬！”  
乌尔奇奥拉看向那个男孩，经过两个月的时间，原本瘦弱的身躯也开始长出了结实的肌肉，尽管头发依然乱蓬蓬的，脸上还满是污迹，但男孩的眼睛却十分明亮。  
“该死的！我不是叫你不要总是在我眼前乱晃了吗？！”牙密不耐烦地咒骂道。  
“你需要有人帮你，不是吗？”男孩热切地说道。  
牙密压低眉毛，几秒种后，他把钥匙丢给了男孩。  
“再叫上两个人一起去，”他说道，“如果打碎了一瓶酒，我就打断你的腿！”  
似乎并不介意牙密口中的威胁，男孩用力地点了点头，兴奋地跑开了。  
乌尔奇奥拉没再说什么，而是用询问的眼神望向葛力姆乔，在确认葛力姆乔并不想跟着他四处奔走记录数字以后，便自顾自朝前走去。  
葛力姆乔再次打量了一圈，并没有发现什么能引起他兴趣的东西，正准备返回车上等他，牙密却主动开口攀谈起来。  
“这么说，你还是到这儿来了？”  
葛力姆乔转过头去，  
“你说什么？”  
“之前一直没见到你，以为你不会再出现了。”牙密随意地说着，把手插在腰间。“没想到你还是留下来了。”  
“那又怎么样？”葛力姆乔不客气地反问道。  
“你也知道机关那帮家伙以前做过的事了吧？”牙密咧开嘴，露出带有恶意的笑容。“搞砸了以后就假装什么都没发生过，知情的家伙要么被杀了要么被关了起来，实在是够没种的！”  
葛力姆乔没有说话。  
“从这方面来说，我还挺看好叫蓝染的家伙的！”牙密继续说道，似乎并不在意葛力姆乔的态度，“至少他还敢承认发生过什么——”  
“你想说什么？”葛力姆乔不想再继续这场对话。  
“我来这只是想找点乐子，不过——”说着，牙密停顿了一下，望向了不远处正在往纸上书写什么的乌尔奇奥拉，“乌尔奇奥拉那家伙倒是对他死心塌地得要命啊。”  
说到这，牙密看向了葛力姆乔，露出了带有恶意的笑容。  
葛力姆乔感觉到愤怒涌上头顶，还没等大脑做出判断，身体便已经擅自地挥动拳头朝牙密的脸上打去，然而却被牙密躲闪开来。  
“别这么暴躁！”牙密抬起一只手，扬起眉毛，“我可没有其他的意思。”  
“你应该学着少多管闲事——”葛力姆乔用危险的声音说道。  
两个人僵持着，牙密脸上的笑容变得更加意味深长，葛力姆乔感觉到这段时间以来压抑的愤怒正接近极限，牙密说出了他最不想要听到的话，那种轻蔑的语气是一种肮脏的侮辱和冒犯，葛力姆乔无法忍受。正当他准备再次挥拳时，一只手从后面抓住了他的肩膀。他回过头去，看到了乌尔奇奥拉。  
“已经确认完了吗？乌尔奇奥拉？”牙密若无其事地问道，仿佛什么都没有发生过一般。  
乌尔奇奥拉冷淡地看了他一眼，没有回答，而是将葛力姆乔的肩膀轻轻地扳向自己。  
“我们该走了。”  
简短的一句话，却让葛力姆乔冷静下来，尽管乌尔奇奥拉的语气依然平淡地听不出任何情绪，但从他的眼神中，葛力姆乔看出了安抚与央求。乌尔奇奥拉在试图告诉他，自己明白他的感受。在那一瞬间，葛力姆乔感觉到他们之间的隔阂消失了。  
他们转过身去，身后的牙密依然在说着什么，但那声音立即就被湮没在隆隆作响的机械声之中。他们并肩朝来时的方向走去，谁都没有再回头。

&

在他们前往下一个目的地的途中，谁都没有刻意开口，但葛力姆乔却觉得心情不错。  
车子驶进了一座隧道，沿着斜坡朝下方驶去。隧道两侧没有照明灯，乌尔奇奥拉打开了车灯照亮。隧道比葛力姆乔想象得要长，转过弯后，前方和后方都变成了深不见底的黑暗，但葛力姆乔倒并不介意，他甚至觉得可以一直这么开下去。他默默打量着乌尔奇奥拉的侧脸，在昏暗的光线下他墨绿色的眼睛很亮。每次当他们在黑暗中抱在一起时，乌尔奇奥拉总是固执地睁着眼睛，葛力姆乔习惯吻上去让它们合上，但紧接着，乌尔奇奥拉会再次睁开。葛力姆乔起初不太理解，直到后来他才开始明白，对乌尔奇奥拉来说，只有映照在眼中的东西才是真实存在的。  
终于，他们驶出了隧道，进入山谷之间，四周变得更加寂静，车子行驶的声音在空荡荡的山中回响，终于，他们停了下来。葛力姆乔没想到在这样廖无人烟的地方居然有这样一栋方方正正的建筑，院子里有宽阔的活动场地，四周被带刺的铁丝围住，从外观看来这座监狱般的建筑似乎废弃了很久，然而地上新鲜的车辙却显示着有车辆定期地出入这里。  
葛力姆乔跟随着乌尔奇奥拉朝前走去，大门并没有上锁，前厅的桌椅都已经落满厚厚的一层灰尘，安全闸门早已失效，墙角的蜘蛛网在窗口透进的阳光里闪闪发亮，葛力姆乔没再发问，而是跟随着乌尔奇奥拉朝通往地下的楼梯间走去。  
进入楼梯间，顿时有潮湿的气味从下方传来，他们朝下走去来到最底层，乌尔奇奥拉用钥匙将紧闭的防火门打开，毫无预兆地，眼前出现了明晃晃的灯光。  
葛力姆乔刚走进去，便有一个男人从一旁出现，将他身后的门重新关紧，上锁。葛力姆乔打量着那个中年男人，男人似乎并不打算开口说话，只是接过了乌尔奇奥拉手中递来的信封，拆开，把里面的信从头到尾仔细地阅读了两遍，随后小心地收进门口桌子的抽屉里。随即从压低的帽檐下看了他们一眼，示意他们跟过来。  
在男人的带领下，他们穿过了亮着惨白灯光的走廊，来到了紧闭的闸门前。男人在门前的面板上输入了密码，伴随着尖锐的嗡鸣声，闸门缓缓向上打开。在他们走进去之后，男人在内侧按下按钮，门又重新在他们身后紧紧关上。  
他们向前走去，葛力姆乔花了几秒适应这里昏暗的光线，两侧是一个接一个紧挨着的单人牢房，虽说是牢房，但里面的设备倒相当齐全，除了床和洗漱台之外，还有书架、写字台，甚至沙发和其他的小物件。每个单间里都住着一个人，大多数在阅读或睡觉，看到他们也并不会做出特别的反应，只是抬起头来，用麻木而冷漠的视线打量他们一眼，随即低下头去。那视线对葛力姆乔而言并不陌生，那些基地中的研究者们有着相同的视线，看着其中几个空荡荡的牢房，葛力姆乔丝毫不怀疑那些人在被蓝染带出来前正是被关在这里的。  
在那些人当中，有一个男人引起了葛力姆乔的注意，他原本在台灯下阅读，听到脚步声，他将书签夹进书页里，随即抬起头，用冰冷的视线凝视着他们。男人身材修长，长发微卷。不知为什么，葛力姆乔竟然觉得眼前的男人有些面熟，却想不起在哪里见过，直到他们走过这间牢房，葛力姆乔也依然没能回想起来。  
他只是隐约意识到，对于外界而言，这里的人都早已不在这个世上。  
作为独立运作的机构，除了定期的物资供给外几乎与外界隔绝，这里的人们对于外面形势的变迁一无所知，漫长的时间已经让他们放弃了离开这里的希望，而那些守卫们对于外界的变化也并无兴趣，他们全都孤身一人，没有多余的牵挂，待在这里反倒提供了足够的温饱。他们的职责只是确保这里的人不会擅自脱逃，只要供给不断，便可以一直维持下去。  
他们转过走廊，在尽头的单间停了下来。和其他的老方不同，这里除了一张床垫之外没有任何东西。在牢房的中央，一个男孩坐在地上，穿着明显不合身的宽大衣服。金黄色的头发及肩，似乎有一段时间没有修剪过。他抬着头凝视上方，嘴巴微张，目光涣散，表情显得十分呆滞，直到守卫将门打开，他都没有任何反应。  
葛力姆乔看向乌尔奇奥拉，但乌尔奇奥拉显然不打算解释。守卫走过去，抓住男孩的胳膊，把他从地上拉起来，男孩摇摇晃晃地站起来，口中发出毫无意义的叫声，视线短暂地掠过站在门口的葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉，但并没有停留，似乎丝毫不感兴趣。  
葛力姆乔看着守卫将绷带层层地缠绕在男孩的眼前，然后拉着他走了出来，男孩也并没有抵抗，只是继续偶尔发出奇怪的声音。在守卫的带领下，他蹒跚地朝前走着，肥大的裤脚拖在地面上，葛力姆乔站在后面打量着他，看着他摇摇晃晃的样子，感到恼火的同时还有一点反胃。  
他很想大声质问这一切到底是怎么回事，但还是忍耐着，直到他们缓慢地重新穿越那道闸门，爬上楼梯，穿过满是灰尘的前厅，回到车边，把男孩塞进后排的车座。他才终于用力摔上车门，转向乌尔奇奥拉。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”他恼火地喊道。  
“你指什么。”乌尔奇奥拉说着，拉开了驾驶席的门，葛力姆乔也只好坐进了车里。  
“他是谁？”  
“汪达怀斯。”乌尔奇奥拉说道，“如果你是问他的名字的话。”  
不知是不是因为听到了自己的名字，男孩低沉地哼了一声。  
“我才不关心他叫什么名字！”葛力姆乔有些歇斯底里地说道，“我们跑到这种地方就是为了接这个小鬼？！”  
“蓝染大人需要他。”  
“需要他？！”葛力姆乔感到十分荒唐。“他连人话都听不懂！”  
“呜啊……”似乎是表示抗议一般，男孩再次发出一声毫无意义的叫喊。  
葛力姆乔恼火地回过头去，男孩斜着身子倚在座位里，眼睛依然被遮挡在绷带后面。微微张开的嘴唇里露出两颗门牙。  
葛力姆乔觉得自己的头开始疼了。  
乌尔奇奥拉发动车子的同时，葛力姆乔再次将车窗开到最大，愤愤地扭头去看向窗外。  
“你应该把窗户关上。”乌尔奇奥拉淡淡地说道。  
“我快闷死了！”葛力姆乔没好气地喊道。  
乌尔奇奥拉没有再坚持。  
他们沿着山路往回行驶，葛力姆乔用手撑着脑袋，窗外一成不变的景色让他的眼皮开始变沉，正当他快要睡着时，身后的防护网突然传来的激烈的拍打声让他下意识地打了个哆嗦，瞬间清醒过来。他猛地回过头去，看到了一双手正死死地抓在防护网上用力摇晃。葛力姆乔难以置信地看向那双手的主人。  
不知什么时候男孩自己解下了眼前的绷带，此时那双紫色的眼睛里泛着狂热的光芒，正快速地左右滚动着，葛力姆乔看向身边，发现了他如此激动的原因——一只误闯进车厢的蜻蜓。由于防护网十分细密，蜻蜓并不能越过网眼飞到后排，而男孩死命地摇晃着防护网，妄想能穿过去把蜻蜓捉住，用指甲猛烈地抓挠着，同时口中发出激烈的叫喊声。  
葛力姆乔慌乱地把蜻蜓赶出窗外，迅速关上了车窗。  
在蜻蜓消失之后，男孩的目光再次变得涣散起来，他安静地靠在了椅背上，微微张着嘴巴，呆滞的表情仿佛刚才的一切都不曾发生一样。  
“这小鬼到底是怎么回事？！”葛力姆乔转向乌尔奇奥拉激动地质问道，彻底清醒过来的他仍然感到有些心有余悸。  
“他对昆虫和动物十分敏感，所以才要把他的眼睛蒙起来。”乌尔奇奥拉手握方向盘，直视着前方。  
“你为什么一开始不告诉我？！”  
“我说过了，你应该把窗户关上。”  
“但你没说如果不关会变成这样！”说着，葛力姆乔重重地靠在了座椅里，抬手抓了一把自己的头发。“该死——”  
紧接着，他突然意识到了什么，猛地坐直身子看向乌尔奇奥拉。  
“你是故意的吗？”他恍然大悟般地问道。  
乌尔奇奥拉没有回答，而是继续直视着前方。  
太阳正逐渐落山，然而工作并没有结束。葛力姆乔知道，在回去之后，恐怕还有许多麻烦的事情在等待着他们。就像乌尔奇奥拉所说的，这是忙碌的一天。  
然而，在看到了乌尔奇奥拉嘴角转瞬即逝的笑意后，葛力姆乔突然释怀了。有许多事情令他愤怒、不解，但至少在这忙碌的一天结束后，他们将一起回到房间。他们或许还会为这样或那样的事情辩论、争吵。他会恼怒、追问，而他会回避、敷衍。但最终，他会退让，而他会妥协。当他们在那张狭窄的床上抱在一起，在恼人的吱呀声中分享彼此的呼吸和体温时，他会觉得，这一切都是值得的。


	14. 记忆

矢胴丸莉莎将手中的书合上，重新塞回书架上的空处，然后顺着一旁的窗户朝外面望去。阳光透过窗前的树叶洒在阅览室巨大的书桌上，头顶的广播已经开始播放起闭馆音乐，书桌前的人们开始纷纷起身朝出口走去，很快偌大的阅览室只剩下了她一个人。她一面在心中伴着广播哼唱着熟悉的旋律，一面从挂着“官能小说”分类牌的书架后走出来，慢慢地迈着步子走出成人阅览室，来到了楼层的栏杆边，抬起头顺着直通顶层的天井向上望去。  
夏季午后的阳光从上方的采光玻璃径直照向大厅，高达13层的建筑每一层都采取回廊结构，站在走廊上，可以从阅览室的玻璃直接看到里面直顶天花板的书架。这座位于塞灵中心的巨大正方体建筑是国境内最大的图书馆，藏书量已经达到数千万册，从自然科学到人文历史，甚至某位名不见经传的作家早已绝版的小说，只要愿意就能在这里找到几乎任何你想要的书籍。也正是因为这巨大的藏书量，每周有半天的时间都将提前闭馆对馆藏书籍进行归纳整理以及馆内设施的日常维护。  
矢胴丸莉莎趴在栏杆上，看着大厅里的人群逐渐减少，在确定已不会有人打扰自己后，她终于朝电梯走去，按动下行的按键。等待了几秒，门在她面前缓缓打开，和她预想的一样，空无一人。  
电梯的墙上悬挂着详细的楼层导览，矢胴丸莉莎早已经那上面的内容熟记于心，过去终日泡在图书馆的她对这里的了解程度丝毫不亚于在这里工作许多年的管理人员，毫不夸张地说，她对于某些区域书籍的了解甚至比一些工作人员还要详尽。  
然而只有一处例外。矢胴丸莉莎看着墙上的数字键盘，有一个地方，在许多年前她就曾经多次尝试前往那里，然而每一次都以失败告终。那里所属的楼层甚至没有显示在上面，一般的工作人员甚至都不知道那个场所的存在，更不用说前往那里。除非有了这个——  
矢胴丸莉莎将手探进水手装胸前的内袋，取出一张小巧的磁卡，贴在了数字按键下方的刷卡区。伴随着短促尖锐的声响，电梯微微摇晃了一下，随即开始缓缓下降。矢胴丸莉莎看着显示屏上的数字一点点向下跳动，直到位于底层的停车场，然而电梯并没有就此停下，而是继续下降，显示屏上也出现了键盘上没有的数字。矢胴丸莉莎发现自己逐渐兴奋起来，为了平复自己的心情，她缓缓舒了一口气，侧身靠在了电梯冰冷的墙壁上。  
当电梯门再次在她面前打开时，漆黑的走廊让她没有立即迈出电梯。她朝两侧张望一下，除了偶尔闪动的电器指示灯外，走廊上没有其他灯光。她犹豫了一下，终于鼓足勇气迈出电梯。  
在电梯门关闭发出的沉闷声响后，四周便没有了任何声音。地下的温度让矢胴丸莉莎下意识地打了个寒颤，裸露在外的手臂开始发冷，她一边后悔自己为什么没有带一件外套，一边借着手机的灯光沿着漆黑的走廊朝前走去。她有些诧异地发现，这座位于地下的情报档案库和幼年的自己想象中的样子相差甚远，既没有身材魁梧的守门人或是面色铁青的管理者，除了玻璃中微微发抖的自己外没有一个人影。她沿着回廊向前走去，终于来到了档案库的入口处。她把那张磁卡重新拿起来贴在刷卡区。机器再次发出短促尖锐的鸣声，她伸手去开门，却发现那道门纹丝不动。她舒了一口气来缓解自己的紧张，再次试了一下，结果并没有任何变化。紧接着，她突然意识到了什么，垂下手，安静地看向了走廊的转角。果然，她听到了从那里传来了微弱的脚步声。  
矢胴丸莉莎板着脸，当脚步声的主人终于出现在走廊尽头时，她开口了。  
“是你动了什么手脚吧？”她直截了当地质问道。  
听到矢胴丸莉莎冰冷的声音，京乐春水的脸上露出了苦恼的笑容。  
“别说得这么难听嘛……小莉莎。”说着，他走到了矢胴丸莉莎的面前，将手伸向她。  
矢胴丸莉莎低下头，看着搭在他手上的长袖外套微微皱起眉来，但最终还是动作粗暴地拿了过来，套在了身上。  
“之前不是说过了，不可以擅自偷拿我的通行证到这种地方来。”京乐用温和的语气责备道，“这里不是随便就能来的地方。”  
“没办法啊，”矢胴丸莉莎没好气地答道，“越隐秘的东西越让人想看，人性就是这样啊。”  
看着矢胴丸莉莎别开的视线，京乐无声地叹了口气。  
“果然又这么说了啊……”  
“所以，接下来呢？”矢胴丸莉莎突然径直看进京乐的眼睛。“要把我赶回去吗？”  
面对突如其来的反问，京乐愣了一下，迟疑几秒，在矢胴丸莉莎的注视下露出了认输般的笑容。  
“只是进去参观一下的话，倒是没问题。不过……不能乱来。”他用商量般的语气询问道，“怎么样？”  
矢胴丸莉莎没有回答，脸上的表情却稍微缓和了一点。京乐将这视为协议达成，于是转过身，将食指伸进刷卡区下方的凹槽里，在识别出指纹后，机器再次响起蜂鸣声，同时伴随着的还有门锁打开的声响。京乐伸手拉开了门，回过头来，身后的矢胴丸莉莎皱起眉露出不太痛快的表情，跟着他走了进去。  
他们沿着文件架间的过道慢慢向前走去，两个人的脚步都很轻，却在地下激起响亮的回音。矢胴丸莉莎的目光快速地划过架子上的号码牌，没有文字说明，有的只是年份和复杂的代号。京乐在她的前面不急不缓地走着，却也没有刻意回头，矢胴丸莉莎将他的视而不见当做默许，在捕捉到某个特定数字的瞬间，她迅速闪身钻进了文件架之间。  
架子上紧密地摆放着黑色的档案册，矢胴丸莉莎从中随手取下一本，发现那些黑色封皮的册子比她想象的还要厚重很多。京乐并没有来阻止自己，意识到这点后，她索性更加肆无忌惮地翻阅起来。然而，在翻阅了几本之后，她的动作逐渐慢了下来，眼前的册子的确事无巨细地记录着机关当年的工作，然而除了表面的常规工作和公开的人事调动等等内容之外，她没有发现有关那场试验的任何蛛丝马迹。她突然意识到，那些真正关键的内容早已被从这里抹去，哪怕翻遍这里所有的文件，也不会找到她想要的答案。  
她从书架间走了出去，看到了站在过道上的京乐。  
“怎么样？”京乐低声询问道。  
矢胴丸莉莎没有回答，她知道京乐是明知故问。  
尽管已经知道了那段过去的存在，但级别不足的她们却始终没有被告知事件的细节和始末，原本以为来到这里就能够找到答案，但结果只是令人失望。京乐想必早已经看穿了她的想法，所以才会破例将她带进这个原本不允许进入的场所，为的只是让她亲眼确认然后放弃。  
她转过身，一言不发地朝门口走去，京乐跟在她的身后。原本以为这里只有他们两个人在，但当她重新回到走廊上，穿过位于纸质档案库旁边电子资料室时，却意外地看到在那玻璃后面有一个熟悉的身影。  
在没有灯光的资料室里，浦原喜助正伏在屏幕前聚精会神地浏览着什么，直到矢胴丸莉莎和京乐走到玻璃前，他才猛然察觉到他们的出现，抬起头来。  
看清他们的瞬间，浦原被荧光照亮的脸上闪过了诧异的表情，但紧接着他便冷静下来，作势起身要出来和他们打招呼，然而京乐却抬起手，示意他不必麻烦，在会意之后，浦原微微颔首重新在屏幕前坐了下来，京乐回以笑容，而矢胴丸莉莎只是淡漠地看了浦原一眼，继续加快脚步朝出口走去。  
京乐没有去追。

&

从图书馆离开后，矢胴丸莉莎并没有直接回家，而是穿过街道，在图书馆对面的报刊亭买了最新一期的泳装写真杂志，然后带着它走进了旁边的咖啡屋。  
推开门的瞬间，咖啡的香气扑鼻而来，眼下正值一天之中最为热闹的时段，周围充斥着音乐和人们愉快的交谈声，眼前的景象和地下那个阴冷森严的空间仿佛两个不同的世界。当她在窗边的座位里坐下，把外套脱掉，感受到阳光照在手臂上的暖意时，才觉得自己重新回到了现实。  
她翻开杂志，看着照片中浑身晒成古铜色的女孩坐在沙滩上，穿着性感的泳装一如既往地冲她微笑，然而不知为什么，她却无法集中精力找回往常的兴致。在翻阅了几页以后，她终于放弃了抵抗，把杂志合上放到手边，喝了一口咖啡，望向外面的街道。她不知道京乐此时是否已经离开，事实上她并没有生他的气，尽管表面上看起来可能是那个样子。她还没有想好自己应该以怎样的态度去面对他，不过当咖啡店的门被推开时，她决定先不去思考这个问题。  
浦原喜助从外面走进来，没有四处张望，而是径直走向她的桌子，在她对面的位置坐下。  
“喝什么随便点吧，我请客。”还没等他的呼吸平稳下来，矢胴丸莉莎便率先开口了。  
“不，那怎么行……”浦原连忙摆手。  
“好了，别啰嗦了。”矢胴丸莉莎打断了他，“是我邀你来这里的，请客也是理所当然的吧。”  
矢胴丸莉莎的语气让浦原愣了一下，但随即平静下来。  
“是，我知道了。那么，不好意思……”他不再推辞，而是从桌边的服务生手中接过菜单开始翻看。矢胴丸莉莎默默地看着他，或许由于刚刚走得过于匆忙，让浦原那头原本就不服帖的头发显得比平时还要凌乱，布满褶皱的衬衫肩部也歪向了一边，在矢胴丸莉莎的记忆中他始终是这副不拘小节的模样。象征性地翻了几页，浦原合上了菜单，点了和她一样的咖啡。在服务生离开后，他便安静地低头看向桌上的杯垫，似乎显得有些拘谨。  
“不过还真亏你一下就理解了我的意思呢。”矢胴丸莉莎说道。刚刚在地下偶遇时她只是快速地向浦原递了一个眼神，浦原就这样轻易地理解了她的意思，很快来到这里和她会面，所用的时间甚至比她预想得还要短。  
“不，这算不上什么。”浦原腼腆地笑着说道。  
“最近你应该很忙吧，让你抽时间来和我见面真是不好意思了。”  
“不，矢胴丸小姐不必这么客气。”浦原说着寒暄辞令，但紧接着抬起眼睛，直接看向莉莎，“你找我来果然是有什么事想要问我吧。”  
“没错。”虽然看似优柔寡断，但关键时刻却不拖泥带水，矢胴丸莉莎很中意这点，于是也不再卖关子，直接切入正题，“如果是你的话，应该全部都知道的吧。”  
“是。不过，很抱歉。”浦原垂下眼睛，“我不能说。”  
虽然浦原表现得有些遗憾，但矢胴丸莉莎知道他或许在来之前就已经想好了自己的目的，并想好了要怎样回绝。她并不惊讶。  
“日世里也不知道吗？”  
“日世里小姐知道的并不比你多。”  
虽然日世里在他的手下工作，但浦原只是告诉她有限的情报，并没有将他所知道的一切全盘托出。  
“那么，真子呢？”  
听到平子真子的名字，浦原愣了一下，他抬起头看向矢胴丸莉莎。镜片后面的视线十分尖锐，浦原动动嘴唇，露出了复杂的苦笑。  
“平子先生，是特别的……”  
话说到这里，被送来咖啡的服务生打断。浦原道了声谢，在服务生走后，端起咖啡喝了一口，随即放下杯子，但并没有开口，刚刚的对话虽然是被中断的，但似乎又已经说完了。  
在意识到浦原不打算继续解释后，矢胴丸莉莎再次主动开口。  
“说实话，我刚刚原本还以为你不会来了。毕竟之前的管控那么严格。”  
“说来有点过意不去，不过……”浦原似乎在寻找措辞，“正是因为平子先生离开了，对我的管控才松懈了下来。”  
矢胴丸莉莎眯起眼睛。  
“你是说之前的那些措施都是针对真子的吗？”  
“正如我刚才说的，”浦原淡淡地说道。“平子先生，是特别的。”  
矢胴丸莉莎没再说话。  
事实上她根本不需要去询问浦原这句话的含义，对于四十六室而言，将与蓝染关系非同小可的平子视为共犯也是自然而然的事情。在更早的时候，她和日世里之所以被禁止与外界联络也是为了防止消息通过平子走漏给蓝染。结果如四十六室所愿，平子对一切一无所知，并最终受伤。然而受到的伤害非但没有洗刷他的嫌疑，反倒让上层怀疑这是为了打入内部获取信息的手段，而在平子擅自离开塞灵后，上层更是有了足够的理由将他视为蓝染的共犯。在动身前，平子早已经预料到自己的行动会招致怎样的麻烦，然而即便如此，他还是选择了这条道路，而作为他的朋友，矢胴丸莉莎唯一能做的便是支持。至于浦原……  
矢胴丸莉莎看向浦原，经过几年的接触，她已经明白眼前这个人虽然看似不拘小节，却有着不同于表面的缜密和戒备，不会轻易对他人敞开心扉。然而这样的他却还是尽可能将自己所知的内容告诉给了平子，想必对于他而言，这已经是他所能给予平子的最大帮助。矢胴丸莉莎虽然喜欢窥探秘密，但同时也有着深刻的自知，能够清楚地判断界限和彼此的立场，不会强人所难，因此她没有再继续追问，只是端起咖啡杯，将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，随即站起身来，从钱包里拿出几张钞票放在桌上。  
“那么，就麻烦你偶尔给日世里放个假了，”说着，她伸手拿起桌角的写真杂志。“最近的聚会她都没有来，大家都很担心她。”  
杂志封面上古铜色肤色的女孩一瞬间将浦原的视线吸引过去，但听到莉莎提起日世里的名字，他立刻回过神，抬起头来。  
“是，”他看着莉莎的眼睛说道，“我会转告她的。”  
得到了这样的回答后，矢胴丸莉莎没有再说什么，只是将杂志贴在胸前，挺直脊背，迈开步子朝门口走去。

&

京乐坐在档案库的桌前，借着头顶的灯光看着手中档案册的封面。  
真央学院，由山本元柳斋重国创办的顶级高等院校。京乐和浮竹作为首批从那里毕业的学生，凭借各自的天赋顺利进入了塞灵的行政机关并稳健地向上攀升。如今回想在那里度过的六年时光，京乐觉得那些记忆已经相当遥远，而此刻在他手中的正是记录着真央第一届学生资料的档案册。  
他翻开了坚硬的封面，紧跟在长达数页的名单后的，是当年全体学生的合照，京乐仔细地观察照片中的一张张脸，那些熟悉的面孔勾起了京乐不少青年时代的回忆，然而想到其中有一部分甚至已经因为疾病或意外而离开了人世，京乐或多或少为无常世事感到有些伤感。  
元柳斋端坐在最前排的中央，那时的他虽然业已步入天命之年，但神情中却看不出一丝懈怠。在京乐的记忆中，他始终是一名严厉而苛刻的老师，脾气暴躁，动辄便因为一点小事而大发雷霆，然而即便如此，京乐也记得在毕业的那天，元柳斋那总是紧蹙的眉头也罕见地舒展开来，嘴角也露出了难得的笑容。坐在元柳斋左右的两名青年正是当年的京乐和浮竹，虽然被叱责的次数最多，但京乐始终明白，在元柳斋的心目中，自己和浮竹无疑是他最引以为傲的得意门生。  
“还真是令人怀念呢！”听到身后的声音，京乐抬起头来，看到了站在自己背后正低头俯视着他手中照片的浮竹。照片上原本束成马尾的白色长发此时从他头顶微微垂下，发尾轻扫在京乐的肩头。  
“虽然是这么说，但看着以前的自己还真是有些害臊呢。”京乐笑着感叹道，把档案册拿起来递向浮竹。浮竹小心翼翼地接过来，在他对面的位置坐下，看着照片上的面孔，由衷地露出怀念的笑容。  
京乐用一只手撑起下巴，伏在桌上默默地望着浮竹。眼前的景象让他恍惚间觉得自己重回到读书的年代，每逢考试临近，他们也是这样坐在桌前。浮竹总是认真地反复温故早已经熟记于心的知识，而他则总是这样懒洋洋地倒在桌边，看着用功的浮竹，然后在他翻动书页的声响中逐渐睡去。每当看着浮竹，京乐时常会产生一种错觉，好像时间并没有过去多久，除了日益变长的白发外，几十年的时光似乎并没有在眼前的人身上留下什么痕迹，哪怕经历了许多的事，他始终保持着温厚与乐观。京乐时常会感到庆幸，有浮竹在身边，他才不会感到那么孤独。  
似乎意识到自己在记忆中沉浸得过深，浮竹回过神来，抬起头看向京乐，在注意到京乐凝视着自己的目光时，他像过去一样，露出了腼腆的笑容。  
“矢胴丸小姐已经回去了吗？”他问道。  
“嗯，”京乐仍旧懒散地伏在桌上，一只手撑着下巴不太认真地应道。“现在大概在外面和浦原君见面吧。”  
“浦原君也到这里来了吗？”浮竹微微睁大眼睛。  
“嗯，刚才看到他了。”  
“是这样啊，不过他们如果见面的话……”浮竹的语气似乎有些担忧。  
“没关系的，”京乐直接地打消了浮竹的疑虑，“浦原君什么都不会说，况且——”他迟疑一下，紧接着补充道，“小莉莎也是懂得分寸的。虽然还是会生我的气就是了。”  
“这也是没办法的事情，”浮竹露出同情的笑容，“不过她对这里还真是执着呢。”  
“恐怕是因为凤桥君和吉良君那边没有什么进展，所以觉得来这里就能得到答案吧。”京乐用随意的口吻说道，“这也难怪，那时候凤桥君带走的都是些没什么用处的资料。”  
浮竹的脸上露出诧异的表情。  
“这点我当然没有跟小莉莎说了，”还没等浮竹开口说出问题，京乐便抢先解释道。“如果让她知道的话，恐怕要更生气了吧。”说着，京乐的脸上再次露出苦笑。  
浮竹一时间没有说话，只是静静地看着京乐。  
“不知不觉，我也变成老头子了呢……”京乐喃喃地说道。  
浮竹轻笑起来，“现在称自己为老头子，怕不是早了一点吧。”  
“不过，你想想，当时我们遇到山老头的时候他也就像现在的我们这个年纪不是吗？”  
“这么说倒也是……”浮竹若有所思地说道。“时间过得还真快啊。”  
“那个时候想着自己老了绝对不要变成他那个样子，结果回过神来，自己还是变成这样了啊……”  
“不同的阶段自然会有不同的考虑，这也是正常的事情。”浮竹试着宽慰道。“年轻的一代也会有他们的做法。”  
“时代变了呢……”  
京乐似乎是在自言自语，浮竹没有说话。沉默了一会儿，京乐再次开口。  
“呐，浮竹，你还记得山老头和你说的最后一句话是什么吗？”  
浮竹没有立即回答，而是微微地垂下眼睛，看着照片当中的元柳斋。京乐知道虽然浮竹保持着沉默，但他并非是在回想，答案随时可以脱口而出，他只是在考虑应当怎样说出来。  
浮竹缓缓地舒了一口气，嘴角轻轻颤动一下，他抬起头，看着京乐的眼睛，开口了。  
“自己的问题自己会解决，轮不到你们这些小鬼来插嘴！”  
惟妙惟肖的模仿结束后，浮竹微微地扬起了嘴角，眼神中却流露出了伤感。看着浮竹的眼睛，京乐发现了岁月在他身上留下的痕迹。  
两个人同时沉默了下来。不知不觉间，他们都成为了过去自己眼中的长者，即使努力尝试去相互理解，但他们与年轻的一代之间仍然存在着一道鸿沟，虽然知道如果能将那些记忆与他们分享，也许就能或多或少地填补那道鸿沟，但出于私心，他情愿将那过去埋在心底。  
他不知道自己应当以怎样的语气去提及那段过往，三十年前，正是在元柳斋的积极推进和担保下，研究才正式得到了四十六室的批准并得以开展。在那个年代，老师的果断与坚决让年轻的他们相信，自己所做的一切都是正确的，他甚至从来不曾有过怀疑。直到失败的结果传来，他才如梦初醒般地意识到，或许他们并不是完全正确的。  
在试验失败后，元柳斋立即下令成立了机关，并作为最高负责人前往现场进行善后，当京乐和浮竹提出要和他一同前往时，他却勃然大怒，用前所未有的严厉语气斥责了他们，并最终独自离开。在那以后的三年间，京乐再也没有同他亲口交谈过，而三年前的大火让京乐再也无从得知他的心中是否有过后悔。然而随着时间的流逝，京乐逐渐理解了元柳斋当年的想法，想必那颗激进而顽固的心在岁月中逐渐被打磨，那前所未有的呵责是他对弟子的保护，也是他对自己的坚持。到头来，有些事已经不必再寻求答案。  
在那之后，当京乐再次搜寻自己的记忆时，才发现他其实早已得到了答案，当噩耗传来的那一刻，元柳斋默然站在窗前的背影已经说明了一切。  
京乐站起身来，将浮竹面前的档案册拿在手中，轻轻合上。  
在浮竹的注视下，他慢慢地穿过一排又一排的文件架，脚步声在安静的地下空间回荡开来，他来到自己取下档案册的位置，将它举过头顶，那本册子比它看起来还要重很多。  
京乐抬起手，将那本黑色的档案册重新塞回了文件夹上的空处。  
他知道，浮竹此时正站在身侧的过道上，安静地注视着自己，即使没有去看，那隐匿在暗处的视线也让京乐感到安心，他知道，他们仍将继续分享那些记忆，正是那些记忆在他们之间形成了坚固的纽带。那些无法被轻易提及的记忆，无形却又重若千斤，有着任何厚重书本都无法匹及的分量，他们早已决定要将它们封存在最为持久而隐蔽的载体当中。  
他们的缄默将让它们变得牢不可摧。  
已经没有什么能将它们抹去。


	15. 灵感

在等待交通灯的时间里，吉良的手指下意识地在方向盘上不停敲打，车里清新剂的香味对他来说有些过浓，他虽然并不反感那种花香，但也谈不上喜欢。他犹豫着要不要将窗户打开，于是转头望向坐在副驾驶的雏森，想要征求意见，但紧接着这个念头就被她沉默的距离感打消。  
得知雏森可以离开疗养所的消息是在两天前。虽然之前和桧佐木约定了要一起去探望雏森，但申请探访的审批流程过于繁琐，加上两个人都有事在身时间难以协调，这次探访便一拖再拖。在吉良愈发感到愧疚并决定认真地和桧佐木敲定一个日期时，竟先接到了对方打来的电话。在电话中，桧佐木用兴奋的语气带来了这段时间唯一的一个好消息，雏森那限制自由的“疗养”终于结束了。  
桧佐木立即开始积极联络，当天便为雏森找到了新的住处，同时决定亲自准备一桌丰盛的晚餐来庆祝雏森的回归，而到疗养所接她的任务则自然地落在了吉良头上。凤桥楼十郎得知了这件事后慷慨地提出将自己的车借给吉良，新上司的热心为吉良省去了不少麻烦，因此尽管那辆香槟色轿车过于惹眼，车里的清新剂味道也让他不太习惯，但吉良还是相当感激的。  
头顶的交通灯变换了颜色，车子重新启动的瞬间，雏森的肩膀微微晃动一下，吉良注意到她比之前瘦了一点，虽然想要表达关心，但吉良却不知道如何开口。尽管从读书时期便已经和雏森相识，但在经历了这些事情以后，吉良已经没有自信去声称自己是了解她的。雏森纯真温和的笑容之下隐藏着顽强和固执，这一点吉良相当清楚，他甚至觉得正是这点让雏森更有魅力，偶尔的尖锐和莽撞也是无可厚非的事情。但蓝染的出现改变了她，每当牵扯到蓝染时，那份顽执就演变得愈发激烈，让吉良都难以招架，因此尽管知道雏森在想些什么，但吉良情愿忍受尴尬的沉默也不想冒险去提及蓝染的名字。  
随着目的地越来越近，吉良稍微松了口气。这片地带距离市中心有一段距离，环境安静但不至于冷清，附近有绿化优美的公园可以供人散步，尽管交通稍有不便，但对于需要静养的雏森也不是什么问题。  
“应该就是那里了。”  
听到吉良的话，雏森转过头，望向眼前气派的公寓楼，愣了一下，默默点了点头。  
吉良起初不清楚桧佐木是如何联系到这样高级的社区，他在头脑中快速推演了一下，很快便得出了答案。想必桧佐木向六车拳西求助，而六车拳西又拜托了矢胴丸莉莎，最终在京乐春水的助力下，他们成功为雏森找到了这样完美的住所。  
停好车后，吉良绕到后备箱去取雏森的行李，箱子不大，但还是有些重量。吉良把箱子放在地上，一瞬间，一张笑脸在他的头脑当中闪现。他想起了自己最初与那个人见面的场景，银发青年拖着巨大的旅行箱风尘仆仆地出现在他面前，而当他提起那只箱子时，却发现它几乎是空的。他人购置的高档旅行箱对那个人而言只是无用的摆设，当他独自离开的那个晚上，想必没有携带任何多余的物品。  
吉良摇了摇头，将那张笑脸从头脑中驱散。  
雏森正站在车边，看起来有些茫然。吉良知道她还需要一些时间来接受新的变化。  
“走吧。”吉良走上前去说道。  
雏森点了点头，和吉良朝公寓走去。  
当他们迈出电梯在房门前停下时，吉良从口袋里拿出钥匙递给雏森。雏森接过来，望向吉良，在吉良鼓励的眼神下，她小心地将钥匙插进锁孔。  
推开门的瞬间，雏森便闻到饭菜的香气，不同于疗养所里放在托盘中按时端上来的三餐，那是更加温暖、亲切的味道。脚步声传来，紧接着是熟悉的声音。  
“欢迎回来！”  
看到穿着围裙的桧佐木，雏森的脸上第一次出现了笑容。

&

在舞台上弥漫的烟雾当中，贝斯手的指间在琴弦上飞速地移动，激烈的旋律很快煽动起观众的情绪，前排的年轻人拥挤在令人目眩的灯光中，伴着鼓点的节奏开始晃动脑袋。凤桥楼十郎扬起头，视线被天花板上不断旋转的球灯吸引，乐队演奏的正是自己喜欢的曲子，然而不知为什么，他却很难像往常那样集中精力，直到一只手突然伸到他的面前，猛地打了个响指，将他拉回到现实当中。  
“怎么了？”环成一圈的皮质沙发起到了拢音的效果，让他不必用力嘶吼去压过激烈的音乐声。  
“我还想问你这句话呢！”坐在他身边的爱川罗武放下手，不满地望向他，“整晚都心不在焉的样子！”  
“抱歉……”  
罗武拿起桌上的两张票根在罗兹面前甩了甩，“你知道这些票多难搞到吧？难得请你来看演出，结果你却一直在发呆！”  
“我在构思我的新曲……”  
罗武的眼神让罗兹知道自己蹩脚的借口实在没有什么说服力，为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他从桌上拿起高脚杯，默默地喝了一口。本以为罗武还要继续批判下去，但他却只是叹了口气，向后倒在了沙发里。  
“还是没有进展吗？”  
罗兹看向罗武，知道他并非在关心自己的新曲，而是有关过去的调查。  
“嗯……”他摇了摇头，“还是老样子。”  
“那也是没办法的事啊。”说完，罗武没有继续这个话题，而是沉默地望向舞台。  
罗兹知道，罗武特意请他喝酒观看演出也是希望让他能够打起精神。虽然他没有和罗武说过具体的细节，但彼此都已经心照不宣。至于进展不顺这件事，想必是从自己略显失落的状态推测出来的。尽管总是忘记把承诺过的漫画杂志借给自己，但在其他方面，罗武倒是一个相当靠得住的朋友。  
“话说回来，上次吃饭的时候看到修兵了。”  
“是拳西的那位后辈吧？”  
“嗯，是个很能干的家伙。拳西也相当中意他。”  
“那不是很好吗，之前听井鹤提起过，两个人相处得很不错。”  
“嗯，不过话说回来，你和吉良也挺合得来的嘛。”  
“井鹤是个非常好的孩子，”谈起吉良，罗兹似乎一下子来了兴致。“怎么说呢……看到他，我的灵感就会源源不断地涌现——”  
“是是——这句话你已经说过很多遍了。”眼看着罗兹要发表长篇大论，罗武连忙抬起手阻止了他。“不过，不管怎么说还是太好了。说实话，最开始听说要把他派到你那里，我还有点担心来着。”  
罗武若无其事的话让罗兹愣了一下。  
“担心？”  
“因为——在这之前，他可是一直跟在市丸身边来着啊。”  
虽然没有点明，但罗兹已经理解了罗武的意思。他将杯子放在桌上，直起了身子。  
“我倒是觉得，事情并不一定是他们想象的那样。”  
罗武微微皱眉。  
“你是说你相信市丸吗？”  
罗兹的视线依然注视着舞台。  
“我没有这么说，话说回来我根本就没有见过他，不过——”他停顿了一下，嘴角露出了笑容。“井鹤非常尊敬他。我想，井鹤尊敬的人不会是一个坏人。”  
罗兹这番略显天真的发言让罗武深深地叹了口气。  
“你这个说法还真是——”  
“毫无依据，是吗？”罗兹果断地接上了罗武的后半句，“或许吧，不过，就当成是我的直觉吧。”  
“直觉啊……”罗武玩味地重复了一遍这个词，“那么，能不能用你的直觉判断一下，这场闹剧会以什么样的方式收场呢？”  
听到罗武的这个问题，罗兹终于转过头来认真地看向罗武。对视了几秒后，罗兹露出了一丝苦笑。  
“抱歉，这个问题恐怕还是过于艰深了。”  
“也是啊。”罗武笑着坐直身子，从桌上拿起自己的墨镜，重新架在了鼻梁上。“我看今天就提前收场好了。”  
“赞成。”  
两个人站起身，穿过人群走向门口。  
“说起来，你之前说吉良等一下要到你那里还车来着？”  
“嗯，现在回去时间也差不多了。”  
“那么，我就直接回家看漫画了，上期的剧情正卡在关键的地方实在让人在意啊，不是吗？”  
“不知道，话说你根本就还没借给我看啊……”罗兹再次忍不住吐槽道，但罗武似乎并没有听到他的抱怨，而是推开了酒吧的门，风风火火地冲到路边，拦下了最近的一辆出租车。

&

熟悉了新的环境以后，雏森也变得稍微健谈了一点。在餐桌上他们花了一半的时间来称赞桧佐木的厨艺，另一半时间则用来谈论读书时期的趣事，然而在涉及到蓝染的话题时，融洽的气氛又会变得尴尬起来。因此尽管收拾好碗筷后时间尚早，但桧佐木和吉良还是默契地拿起外套，在嘱咐雏森好好休息后便一同离开了她的公寓。他们知道，比起两个人的陪伴，雏森更需要安静的独处时间来理清发生在自己身上的事情。雏森也自然接受了他们的善解人意，没有刻意挽留。  
在他们离开之后，雏森开始整理自己的房间，但那并没有花上太多时间。在她到来之前，矢胴丸莉莎和久南白已经将这里打点得相当舒适，这让雏森十分感激。但同时，这也让她用忙碌来阻止自己胡思乱想的计划就此破灭。把行李箱中的物品收拾完后，她又花了很长的时间泡了一个澡，希望热水能够让她紧绷的精神放松下来，睡一个无梦的好觉。然而当她从浴室走出来时，依然没有丝毫睡意。  
房间的书架上有几本书，应该是矢胴丸莉莎留在这里的，除了小说和漫画之外还有几本杂志，雏森好奇地拿了出来，看了一眼封面便立即面红耳赤地把它们塞回了书架深处。她挑选了一本小说来到桌边，想要打发掉睡前的时间，然而视线在字里行间移动，却总是无法集中精力。最终她终于放弃般把书合上摆在了桌边。这时，放在桌角的一个纸袋引起了她的注意，那个包装让她觉得有些熟悉，她把它拿过来，上面的皱痕让她突然想起来，这正是吉良之前探望她时准备送给她的绘画工具。  
她小心翼翼地将纸袋打开，把里面的绘画工具一件件拿出来摆放在桌上，将画纸在桌上摊平。久违地握起画笔让她觉得有些激动，然而望着眼前空白的画纸，她却一时不知道该画些什么。尝试了几次，她将画笔放下，无力地靠在椅背上。一方面她想将自己灵感的枯竭归于自己的遭遇，但另一方面她却十分清楚，自己的状态和那些外界因素并没有直接的关联。离开戒备森严的疗养所来到新的环境也没有让她振奋起来。事实上她没有告诉桧佐木和吉良，在此前她就早有预感自己很快就将被准许离开，她也没有告诉他们，平子真子曾经来探望过她一次。  
比起他的突然出现，雏森更不理解的是护理师和安保人员过于激烈的反应。像第一次见面时一样，金发男人捧着鲜花出现在她面前，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。  
“好久不见，桃。”虽然只是第二次见面，但他的态度仿佛和自己已经相当熟络。“你好像瘦了不少呢，不过依然很可爱就是了！”  
金发男人的热情依然让雏森感到有些困惑，只是用简短的话语回答他的问题，平子倒也并不介意，继续旁若无人地和雏森交谈，似乎完全没有将守在一旁的安保人员放在眼中。直到他准备将鲜花递给雏森却被阻拦时，才第一次认真地看向他们。  
“只是花而已，又不会咬人。”他的语气十分平静，但眼神却让安保人员没再继续坚持。  
或许是因为顾忌他人在场，平子没有谈起任何重要的话题，只是开了几个略显轻浮的玩笑，关心了她的身体状态，并祝愿她早日康复。没过几分钟便被告知探视时间已经结束。平子倒也并没有表现得特别不满，只是配合地站起来，但紧接着，他却突然伏下身去，将雏森紧紧地抱在了怀里。  
这样的行为显然超出了安保人员的容忍范围，他们立即上前准备制止，但还没等他们动手，平子便放开了雏森，用嘲讽的视线在他们身上停留了几秒之后，不发一言地离开了。  
在平子离开后，雏森只是抱着那束鲜花坐在那里。就是那时，她产生了一种预感，自己很快就可以离开这里了。  
在被平子抱住的几秒钟里，她听到金发男人在自己耳边快速地说了一句话。  
“别担心，”他低声说道，“很快就会结束了。”  
尽管没有询问桧佐木，但雏森确信平子此时已经离开了塞灵，那次探访便是他的告别。  
雏森静静地看着桌上的画纸。她突然回想起在几年前的书画大赛之中，自己也遇到过同样的苦恼，在那个时候，灵感枯竭的她选择向蓝染寻求帮助。  
“闭上眼睛，雏森君。”蓝染说道。  
雏森闭上了眼睛。  
“将头脑中的画面直接地呈现出来，不要加以修饰。过度的修饰会让事物失去原本的模样，可能的话应当尽可能避免遮掩，以真实的姿态示人。”  
雏森不知道平子是否见到过蓝染真实的模样，虽然对平子几乎一无所知，但她却有一种想法，或许有一天她可以和他坐在一起，用平常的口吻谈论起蓝染。不过在那之前，她不想从其他人的口中听到任何猜测和曲解。她情愿相信，哪怕与蓝染的相处是充斥着欺瞒和遮掩的巨大骗局，哪怕自己因为信任与憧憬付出了沉重的代价，在那谎言背后，也一定暗藏着只有她能够看到的真实。  
在那年的书画比赛之中，她的作品《飞梅》成功地惊艳全场，并让她经过层层筛选取得了优胜。她记得颁奖的那一天自己站在镜头前，将奖状举在胸前，而作为指导教师的蓝染就站在她的身边，将宽大的手掌轻轻覆在她的肩头，木调香水的味道萦绕在头顶，让她感到温暖而安全。  
雏森睁开眼睛，拿起了画笔。

&  
吉良站在门前，按下了门铃。还没等他反应过来，眼前的门便猛地被拉开。凤桥楼十郎面带笑容地出现在了门后。  
“进来吧，井鹤。”  
在习惯了和这位新上司的热情后，吉良已经明白即使婉拒也是徒劳，因此没有再坚持，而是顺从地说了一句“那么就打扰了”，走进了罗兹的公寓。  
招待吉良在沙发上坐下后，罗兹转身走进厨房，很快房间里弥漫起淡淡的花草茶香。吉良环视装潢高级的公寓房间，想起自己狭窄简陋的住处，再次深深地感觉到了差距。尽管罗兹也主动提议过帮他找一个更好的房子，甚至表示如果吉良愿意可以直接在他公寓的空房间免费住下，但吉良总是婉言谢绝。虽然自己的住处相对简陋，但在生活方面并没有什么不便，过于奢华宽敞的房间反而会让他不安，至于成为这名新上司的房客，也暂时不在他的考虑范围之内。  
罗兹端着放有精致茶具的托盘回到客厅，为吉良倒了茶，在他的对面坐下。吉良道了谢，小心翼翼地端起茶杯，垂下眼睛。  
“还顺利吗？雏森小姐那边？”  
“是……托您的福。”  
吉良这才抬起头，看向自己的新上司。尽管时间已经不早，但罗兹依然穿着熨烫平整的衬衫，带有波浪褶皱的领口微微敞开，一头金发在脑后扎成马尾，脸上挂着心满意足的笑容，情绪看起来相当不错。  
“是吗，那就好。”罗兹说道，“不过这次主要还是靠莉莎呢。多亏她和京乐先生提了这件事，才能进展得这么顺利。”  
“是，之前资料库的事也给矢胴丸小姐添麻烦了，总觉得……非常过意不去。”  
“啊，那件事井鹤不需要在意的。”罗兹说道，“就算我们没有请她帮忙，她自己大概也会去调查的。”  
“是……”虽然知道罗兹是在安慰自己，但吉良还是有些过意不去，低下了头。  
看出了吉良的想法，罗兹站起身来。  
“到这边来，井鹤。”  
吉良犹豫了一下，还是起身跟着罗兹朝里面的房间走去。罗兹打开灯，照亮了房间中央分门别类摆放整齐的资料文件，在墙边有一块巨大的木板，上面用各色的马克笔涂写下关键的名字和地点，照片和报道被图钉固定在一边，彩色的丝线在它们之间穿梭，把相关的信息交织在一起。从门口看过去，这块颜色缤纷的木板竟然显得有些壮观。  
“我们已经做得很好了，井鹤。”罗兹站在吉良身边轻声说道，“别担心，会有办法的。”  
罗兹的话似乎并没有任何依据，但不知为什么，在这个晚上，吉良竟觉得罗兹的话有着莫名的分量，并成功说服了自己。因此当他抱着一大袋五颜六色的香薰蜡烛离开罗兹的公寓时，竟久违地感到心情不错。  
送走了吉良后，罗兹没有立即去收拾茶具，而是回到自己的房间，坐在桌前。在他的桌上有一沓五线谱纸，最上面的那张已经因为多次涂改而变得惨不忍睹，罗兹将那张纸推到一边，拿起了笔。那支华丽而精致的羽毛笔是过去他在海外旅行时带回的纪念品，每当把那支笔拿在手里，他就会感觉到灵感如同泉涌，他甚至觉得，假如前世真的存在，那么前世的自己想必也是拿着这样的一支笔，在静谧的夜晚谱写下了无数精彩的曲子。因此尽管时常会被罗武吐槽过于夸张，但他还是执着于用这支笔来作曲，不过在这个晚上，他更愿意将自己的灵感归功于吉良。  
将羽毛笔伸进墨水瓶蘸满金褐色的墨水，罗兹埋下头去，飞快地书写起来。  
这将会是一首很棒的曲子，罗兹心想。

&

雏森趴在桌上，静静地睡了过去。  
压在她手臂之下的是已经完成的画作。  
尽管脸上还有干涸的泪痕，但她的嘴角却挂着笑容，仿佛在做一个甜美的梦。  
在那个梦里，蓝染依旧像记忆中那样站在她的身边，将宽大温厚的手掌覆在她的肩膀。雏森知道，只要她抬起头，就能够看到笑容，让她感到温暖而安全的笑容。  
和画中的一样。


	16. 保重

柯雅泰·史塔克倚靠在长椅上，尽管在莉莉妮特的监督下他正在努力调节自己的生物钟，但对于一个长期将正午时分当做一天开始的人而言，坚持晨跑对他而言还是过于艰难。他打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪地看着草叶上的露水被清晨的阳光一点点蒸干，蜿蜒的跑道上不时有身着整套运动服的人慢跑而过，每当那些精力充沛的跑者经过自己面前时，史塔克会下意识地观察他们的脸。

几圈下来之后，他们的额头往往会蒙上一层薄薄的汗，在阳光下闪现起健康的光泽。每当这时，史塔克会低下头去，看着身上价格不菲的运动服和跑鞋，明白单单拥有这些装备并不能让他成为那些人当中的一员。但即便如此，他还是会在每天清晨被莉莉妮特叫醒，被迫换上整套衣服和她一起来到公园，尝试过一种“健康的生活”。偶尔他会在莉莉妮特的督促下和她一起跑上几圈，但大多数时候，他都会找到最近的长椅上坐下，一边发呆一边等待莉莉妮特，就像今天这样。

当草绿色头发的女孩出现在弯道尽头时，史塔克坐直了身子，努力让自己看起来不那么萎靡，但当莉莉妮特在他面前停下来用责备的眼神看向他时，他知道自己的尝试又一次失败了。

“你真的很懒，”说着，莉莉妮特将装着早餐的纸袋扔进他的怀里，“你知道吗？”

“知道。”史塔克不太认真地说着，打开了纸袋。和往常一样，除了作为早餐的牛角面包外，还有一份当天的报纸。

史塔克无奈地叹了口气，“你又买报纸了。”

“又不是给你的，”莉莉妮特理直气壮地说道，“是我要看的。”

史塔克皱起了眉头。虽然他已经强调过自己对新闻并没有兴趣，但莉莉妮特仍然会按时买来每天的报纸，并在做完上面的填字游戏后把它们扔在一边，并且以忘记为借口拒绝清理。这就导致餐桌上的那摞旧报纸越积越厚，不过那除了让史塔克在处理烟头的时候需要格外谨慎之外，倒也没给他造成什么其他的困扰。真正令他恼火的是尽管声称自己并不关心外界发生的事情，但莫名的不安还是会让他在莉莉妮特不在的时候悄悄地翻看那些报纸，而莉莉妮特显然也早已看穿了他的口是心非，所以才会继续不顾他的抗议每天雷打不动地买来报纸。

他们穿过公园朝回家的方向走去，当路过停车场边的草坪时，史塔克注意到那里不明用途的巨型金属架终于搭建完成。或许是因为每次经过这里的时间都很早，史塔克始终没有见到过施工人员，至于这里究竟是要举办什么活动，史塔克也并没有什么兴趣，他只是想尽快回家继续睡觉，正当他要继续往前走时，莉莉妮特猛地伸手拉住了他的衣服。

“怎么了？”史塔克回过头，不满地问道。

“就是那里！”莉莉妮特抬起手，指着金属架的方向大声说道。

“什么？”

“露天电影啊！”莉莉妮特用不可思议的眼神看向史塔克，“我已经跟你说过很多遍了！明天晚上，我们一定要来看！”

史塔克回忆了一会儿，终于想起来在过去的几天里莉莉妮特似乎的确提到过电影的事情，他或许还心不在焉地回应过几句，但并没有放在心上。眼下莉莉妮特坚定的表情让他知道即使反驳也不会改变她做出的决定，于是他只得无奈地叹了口气，接受了这个事实。

当他们回到住处时，莉莉妮特抢先霸占了浴室。于是趁着她淋浴的时间，史塔克一边喝咖啡一边快速浏览了一遍报纸，他发现莉莉妮特提到的露天电影的消息就刊登在上面，由一位慷慨人士匿名出资，委托志愿者组织举办的市民活动。电影有个奇特的名字，《漂白》。光看这个名字很难猜出故事的内容，史塔克不知道莉莉妮特究竟在期待什么。

末了，他合上报纸。和往常一样，并没有什么让他特别在意的内容。当莉莉妮特从浴室走出来时，他早已经将报纸叠好放回了原先的位置。

在接下来的二十分钟里，莉莉妮特蹲坐在椅子上，一边吃牛角面包一边做完了填字游戏，史塔克歪在沙发里，看着坐在桌边的莉莉妮特。眼下的生活太过平静，让他不敢相信这是真的。自从上一次葛力姆乔与赫丽贝尔来过之后，便再也没有人来拜访过他。事实上这种宁静正是他多年来梦寐以求的东西，然而真的过上这样的生活时，他竟然隐隐地感觉到一丝不安，一种莫名的预感让他觉得，一切并没有结束。

当史塔克开始昏昏欲睡时，莉莉妮特突然站在了他的身边。

“怎么了？”史塔克睁开眼睛，看着眼前穿戴整齐的莉莉妮特。

“起来，你要出门去！”说着，她拉起了史塔克的手腕。

“去哪里？”史塔克坐起身来，疑惑地看向莉莉妮特。

“这里。”说着，莉莉妮特将一张纸条塞到了史塔克的手中。史塔克将纸条展开，发现上面写着一个地址。

“这是什么地方？”

“赫丽贝尔的住处。”莉莉妮特说道。

史塔克不得不承认，这段时间以来他的确盼望着有机会能与赫丽贝尔当面谈谈。他倒是没有什么问题，在上一次会面中他的问题几乎都已经得到了解答。然而那次会面过于仓促，短时间内庞大的信息量让他一时不知道应该做出怎样的回应，因此表现得有些麻木不仁，可能的话，他希望能够为自己辩解一下，尽管赫丽贝尔或许并不需要。

不管怎么说，在莉莉妮特的怂恿下，史塔克终于下定决心换了衣服和她一起出门。当他询问莉莉妮特是如何得知赫丽贝尔的地址时，莉莉妮特只是解释说自己之前偶然遇到了她，并不打算继续解释。史塔克原本以为她会和自己一起去拜访赫丽贝尔，谁知当他们走到接近目的地的岔路时，莉莉妮特突然表示她要往另外一个方向走了。

“等等！”史塔克有些恼火地叫住了她，“你不一起去吗？”

“我是很想去啦，不过接下来还有别的事要办。”莉莉妮特耸了耸肩，“替我向她问好。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“当然不是，”莉莉妮特说着便作势离开，紧接着似乎突然想起了什么，回过身来，指着史塔克应该走的方向。“那边的蛋糕店有很好吃的年轮蛋糕，你应该买点当做礼物！”

还没等史塔克来得及回答，莉莉妮特便摆了摆手，小跑着离开了。望着她的背影，史塔克感到自己受到了欺骗。但已经走到这里，空手而归实在过于狼狈，史塔克最终按照莉莉妮特说的买了年轮蛋糕，并按照纸条上的地址找上门去。

当他提着蛋糕站在门前时，发现事先想好的开场白已经彻底被忘在了脑后，他突然觉得有些荒唐，自己竟然听信莉莉妮特的话做了这么多麻烦的事情。有那么一会儿他甚至想索性离开，但想到那样做以后将会面临的冗长说教，他还是硬着头皮按下了门铃。

起初没有人回应，史塔克再次核对了以下地址，没错。他犹豫了一下，再次按了一下，依然没人回应。不知为什么，史塔克竟然为自己不必面对赫丽贝尔而感到有些轻松，然而正当他准备离开时，门却突然开了。

史塔克僵立在了门前。

出现在门后的是一名蓝色短发的年轻女孩，左眼突兀的红色眼线让她神情暴躁的脸看起来更加凶悍。

“你是谁？”她毫不客气地问道，同时用充满敌意的目光打量史塔克。

“抱歉……”史塔克抬起手，“我大概是找错地址了……”

“哈？”女孩扬起了眉毛，“你是来找谁的？”

有那么一瞬间，史塔克甚至觉得这一切都是莉莉妮特恶劣的玩笑，但面对女孩的质问，他还是如实回答了她的问题。

“缇雅·赫丽贝尔……”

“你认识赫丽贝尔大人？”令史塔克诧异的是，在听到这个名字的瞬间，蓝发女孩的表情顿时缓和了不少。她将信将疑地看向史塔克，正打算开口，却被房间里传来的响亮女声打断。

“阿帕契——！你到底在干什么！？”

“闭嘴！米菈罗兹！”蓝发女孩立即回过头去，用更加粗暴的态度大声回敬了一句，随即回过头来，一言不发地看着史塔克，几秒种后，似乎得出了史塔克不会造成威胁的结论，她向后退了一步。

“总之你先进来吧。”

史塔克走进屋子，关上了门的瞬间，之前那阵隐隐的香水味变得更加明显。不同于少女用的淡香，那种更加浓郁沉稳的香水味让史塔克觉得自己恐怕并没有找错地方。他跟随着蓝发女孩穿过门廊来到客厅。客厅里还有两个女孩，不过比起她们，散落在地上的几只四敞大开的旅行箱倒是更先吸引了史塔克的注意。

箱子里壮观地堆放着各式各样的衣服和用品，而在夹层的边缘则紧密地摆放着几只弹匣，尽管知道凝视他人的物品是冒失的行为，但史塔克却发现自己很难将视线从那里移开。直到坐在沙发上的女孩发出一声轻咳，史塔克才终于抬起头来。

坐在沙发上的是一名墨绿色长发的女孩，脸颊上泪滴形状的刺青为她平添了几分东方韵味。她抬起手，用长长的衣袖挡住嘴巴，将审视的目光投向史塔克，史塔克感到有些尴尬，避开了视线。

“阿帕契，他是谁？”站在行李箱中间的是一名申请暴躁的卷发女孩，她转向蓝色短发的女孩不耐烦地问道，显然，刚才那响亮的喊声就是她发出来的。

“不知道——”

“不知道？！那你就随便让一个陌生的男人进屋？你到底在想些什么啊？！”

“吵死了！我还没说完呢！”被唤作阿帕契的女孩恼火地吼道，“他说要找赫丽贝尔大人我才让他进来的！”

“赫丽贝尔大人？！这个男人认识赫丽贝尔大人？！”

“你们两个能稍微安静一点吗？”这时，坐在沙发上的女孩终于幽幽地开口了，“你们这么吵，这个男人就算想解释也没机会开口吧。”

这句话成功地将火力吸引了过去。

“你那是什么高高在上的语气啊荪荪！”

“再说我们一直在收拾行李，只有你自己在沙发上休息什么也没干！这也太奇怪了吧！”

“没办法，我受伤了。”女孩说着，将袖子拉起来，露出了缠在手臂上的绷带。

“已经过了这么久，那点小伤早就好了吧！”

被唤作荪荪的女孩自然地无视了两个人的抗议，转向了史塔克。

“所以，你到底是谁？找赫丽贝尔大人有什么事？”

当荪荪说出最关键的问题时，另外两个人也安静下来，一起看向史塔克。

在确认她们不会再吵起来之后，史塔克稍微清了清嗓子，让自己冷静下来，努力适应眼前的情况。

“柯雅泰·史塔克，”史塔克迟疑了一下，“赫丽贝尔以前的同事。”

实际将“同事”这个词说出口，史塔克才意识到这个词比想象中的违和感还要强烈，但除此之外他想不出别的词汇来定义他们之间的关系。尽管共事的时间并不算短，但他们显然谈不上亲密，就连“熟悉”都有待商榷。眼前三个陌生的女孩又让史塔克感到混乱，他甚至一时想不起自己为什么要到这里来。但不管怎么说，他还是将手中提着的蛋糕袋子放在了茶几上。

“这是蛋糕，不介意的话就收下吧。”

荪荪看了一眼包装精致的袋子，随即再次看进史塔克的眼睛，锐利而冷淡的视线让史塔克联想到了蛇。

“赫丽贝尔大人提起过你。”

“是吗，”听到这句话，史塔克感到相当诧异，他很难想象赫丽贝尔是如何对这几个女孩谈起自己的，但荪荪的态度让他没有再继续追问。“说起来你们几位是？”

“赫丽贝尔大人的护卫！”还没等荪荪回答，阿帕契便抢先答道，得意的语气却招来了身边另一位女孩的白眼。

“如果你真那么能干的话，就应该赶在赫丽贝尔大人回来前把行李收拾好！而不是在这里浪费时间！”米菈罗兹不客气地说道。

“你说什么？！”

眼看着两个人又要吵起来，史塔克只得转向荪荪。

“你们要搬家吗？”

“不，”荪荪答道，“我们要离开这里。”

“去哪儿？”史塔克下意识地问道。

荪荪没有回答，只是意味深长地看了史塔克一眼。史塔克立即明白了她的意思，紧接着，他想起了最重要的一个问题。

“赫丽贝尔，在哪里？”

&

赫丽贝尔摘下头盔，望向远处的草坪。高大的金属支架已经被安置妥当，工作人员正忙着摆放座椅或连接电线，场面相当热闹。在金属架左右有两架梯子，有两个男人分别站在上面，在一名女性的指挥下试图将巨大的白色幕布摆正。

赫丽贝尔看向那名女性，她站在正中间，认真地凝视着那块幕布。湖绿色的长发在头顶束成马尾，线条动人的手臂从无袖上衣里露出来，在阳光下闪着健康的光泽。赫丽贝尔犹豫了一下，朝着她慢慢走了过去。

“东德恰卡，还要再往左边一点！”

妮莉艾露聚精会神地下达着指令，没有注意到有人接近，直到她发现沛薛停下了手中的动作。

“怎么了？沛薛？”

沛薛朝着她的身后扬了扬下巴。

“妮露，我想她是来找你的。”

在男人的示意下，妮莉艾露回过身去，看到赫丽贝尔的瞬间，她的脸上绽开了欣喜的笑容。

“你来了！”她兴奋地叫道，快步朝赫丽贝尔走了过来。

“我不知道你正在忙。”赫丽贝尔带着歉意说道。

“没关系，我也正打算休息一下。”说着，妮莉艾露回过头去，“沛薛，东德恰卡，我们先休息一下吧！”

两个男人做出赞同的手势，小心翼翼地爬下梯子。临走时还将好奇的视线投向赫丽贝尔，随即将脑袋凑在一起，一边窃窃私语一边走远。

“他们就是你之前提到的同伴吗？”望着两个男人的背影，赫丽贝尔问道。

“是的。”

“他们看起来很关心你。”

“有点关心过头了，”妮莉艾露笑着说道，“你的妹妹们呢？已经没事了吗？”

“嗯，虽然当时受了点伤，不过现在都已经痊愈了。”赫丽贝尔说道，“之前多亏你帮忙了。”

“不，我并没有做什么。”妮莉艾露摇了摇头，随即想起了什么，“之前在电话里你说有话要跟我说？”

“嗯……”赫丽贝尔迟疑了一下，抬起头，视线有些躲闪，“其实，我明天就要离开这里了……”

“你要到怀克蒙德去吗？”

还没等赫丽贝尔说完，妮莉艾露便猜到了她要说的话，这让赫丽贝尔相当诧异。在这之前，她只是告诉妮莉艾露自己在她的帮助下找到了妹妹的下落并成功将她们解救了出来，但她没有透露自己与蓝染达成的协议。

作为保障三个女孩安危的前提，她将要前往怀克蒙德为蓝染效力。尽管这邀约和拜勒岗当时提出的十分相似，但赫丽贝尔却意外不觉得反感。第一次见到蓝染，她就意识到那温和的笑容是为了掩饰背后的冷酷和坚决，在判断出部下已经没有用处的瞬间，他恐怕会毫不犹豫地将快刀斩下。然而，他展现出的理性与强大会让人在看穿了他的残酷后仍然甘愿地臣服于他，假如一切真的如他所说，跟随他能够避免不必要的牺牲，那么赫丽贝尔愿意尝试。

赫丽贝尔对这座城市没有留恋，如果说在离开时有那么一点遗憾，那就是不得不与妮莉艾露道别。虽然相识的时间不长，赫丽贝尔能够感觉到她们之间存在着一种默契，她丝毫不怀疑，如果时间再多一点，她们能够成为更加亲密的同伴。对妮莉艾露说出自己的决定并不是一件容易的事情。赫丽贝尔知道，由于诺伊特拉·吉尔加的缘故，妮莉艾露必定对那个地方抱有复杂的看法，但赫丽贝尔不想对她隐瞒。原本以为妮莉艾露会对她的决定表现出质疑和不解，但妮莉艾露只是露出了稍显失落的笑容，她甚至没有丝毫意外。

“是吗，原来是这样啊。”她的语气听起来有些遗憾，“其实原本想邀请你明天来看电影的……不过现在看来恐怕是不行了。”

妮莉艾露的话让赫丽贝尔愣了一下，这样直白的邀约对她而言非常罕见，也因此更显珍贵。她望向立在草坪中央的屏幕和环绕在周围树上的彩灯，想象在夜晚，当那些灯亮起时将会多么美妙。可能的话，她真的不想错过。

“下次，”她说道，“我想我们会再见面的。”

赫丽贝尔的声音很轻，但语气十分坚定。妮莉艾露看着赫丽贝尔的眼睛，露出了笑容。

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”

正当赫丽贝尔不知道应当说些什么时，妮莉艾露突然张开了双臂，俯身抱住了赫丽贝尔。

“多保重。”她在赫丽贝尔的耳边说道。

起初赫丽贝尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，这种直白的肢体表达对她而言过于陌生，但紧接着，妮莉艾露头发上好闻的香气便让她平静下来，接受了这个突然却温暖的拥抱，并抬起手轻轻地搭在了妮莉艾露的背上。

“你也是。”

&

尽管得到三个女孩的允许，可以在不妨碍她们的前提下一直等到赫丽贝尔回来，但史塔克还是谢绝了她们的好意决定离开。他倒不介意再观看一会儿三个女孩边吵架边整理行李，他只是觉得在那个属于女性的空间里自己的存在是在有些多余，况且，他很想抽烟。

离开了她们的住处，史塔克立即点了一支烟，边走边试图理清思路。

赫丽贝尔将要前往怀克蒙德，在理解了荪荪的瞬间，史塔克感到了一阵无力。他想到了过去所属的组织，他曾经努力地想要融入，在那样一群各行其是的人中间找到能让他遗忘孤独的归属感。他的尝试最终以惨败告终，死去的人死去，离开的人离开，然而即便如此，他们却依然没能摆脱命运的束缚，如今就连赫丽贝尔也重新走上老路。史塔克感到有些迷茫，他不知道自己应该做些什么，对于他而言一切本应已经结束，他可以离开这里展开全新的生活，然而他却始终没有迎来期待之中的了结。

当他在街上徘徊时，口袋里的电话突然响了起来。他接起电话，用干巴巴的声音“喂”了一声。

“你的声音还真是让人丧气啊！”在电话那边，莉莉妮特用嘲弄的语气说道。

“啰嗦……”他担心莉莉妮特会询问他见面的情况，但莉莉妮特并没有追问，而是转变了话题。

“你在蛋糕店的附近吗？”

史塔克抬起头，这才发现自己不知不觉间又来到了莉莉妮特说的那家蛋糕店的附近。

“你怎么知道？”史塔克难以置信地问道。

“你应该买一块蛋糕回来尝尝，”莉莉妮特没有回答他的问题。“偶尔吃点甜食对人有好处。”

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

“那你可以买回来给我吃。”

“你为什么不自己去买？”

“我又不像你那么闲！”

在莉莉妮特的软磨硬泡下，史塔克最终还是答应她会买一块蛋糕回去，虽然和莉莉妮特吵架让他头疼，但放下电话，史塔克竟意外地觉得心情轻松了不少。他并不讨厌和莉莉妮特争吵。

他提着蛋糕往回家的方向走去，认定这一天已经不会再发生什么的事，并准备用睡眠打发掉剩下的时间，然而当他来到自己的住处楼下时，竟看到一辆陌生的摩托车停在门口，他产生了一种预感，起初他不愿意相信，然而当他踏上楼梯，看到倚靠在自己门前的缇雅·赫丽贝尔时，衔在嘴边的烟头掉落在了地上。

见到史塔克，赫丽贝尔直起身子。两个人对视了几秒，最终史塔克开口打破了沉默。

“你在这儿干什么？”脱口而出的同时，史塔克便意识到自己的问话有些过于生硬，但赫丽贝尔似乎并不介意。

“荪荪——我的妹妹，刚才打电话给我，”赫丽贝尔说道，“说你找我有事。”

“呃……对，我去找过你……”史塔克发现自己竟然有些紧张，他慢慢地舒了一口气，让自己冷静下来，“不过已经没事了。”

“是吗。”

赫丽贝尔只是淡漠地回应了一句，似乎不打算再继续追问。史塔克感到有些意外，他从来没料想到赫丽贝尔会亲自找上门来，仅仅是为了回馈自己唐突的拜访。

“蛋糕——”在史塔克努力寻找措辞时，赫丽贝尔突然说出了这个词，紧接着，她似乎意识到自己的话过于简单，继续解释道。

“谢谢。她们很高兴。”

“不，没什么……”

不知为什么，史塔克觉得眼前的赫丽贝尔和自己印象中的她有些不同，尽管依然寡言而淡漠，但她的表情看起来似乎柔和了不少，目光也不再像过去那样咄咄逼人。在史塔克沉默的时间里，赫丽贝尔或许觉得史塔克已经没有话要说，于是微微点了一下头，转身准备离开。

“等等——”史塔克终于叫住了她。

赫丽贝尔回过头来，用疑惑的视线看向史塔克。

“她们说……你要离开了。”

赫丽贝尔没有立即回答，在史塔克担心自己是否有些多管闲事时，她终于开口了。

“是的。”赫丽贝尔简短地说道，但语气中并没有厌恶。这让史塔克受到了鼓舞，此时面对赫丽贝尔，他已经不需要再努力寻找措辞，一直以来，他想说的其实只有一句话。

“多保重。”他说道。

“你也是。”

说完这句话，赫丽贝尔转过身去，很快消失在了走廊的转角。

尽管走廊里十分昏暗，但史塔克相信，在那一瞬间，赫丽贝尔的嘴角的确出现了不易察觉的笑容。

他回到房间，坐在餐桌边，将装有蛋糕的盒子打开，迟疑了一下，伸手捏了一小块放进口中。甜腻的奶油在舌尖化开的同时，他想起了莉莉妮特的话。

偶尔吃点甜食对人有好处。

她是对的。


End file.
